Earthly Possesions
by Heather10
Summary: *Completed* Trunks kidnapped Marron for freedom they both wanted. But will Marron's past with Goten effect the way she feels towards everything she's doing? What will they do now that Bra's in the adventure?R&R!
1. Hostage

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: All right, this is indeed my first fic… so if you see anything wrong or out of place just let me know. You can flame me if you want to but you'll be wasting yours and my time, I don't pay attention to those silly little things. I'm not sure if this will be a T/M or not. Also, Krillin and 18 will come off as mean and overprotective parents, sorry, but it was the only way this story would work. Well, enough of my blabbling, read the story and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Earthly Possessions  
  
  
  
  
  
Freedom. A desire that scares some people. Marron Chestnut was one of them. For years now she's always dreamed of leaving the Kami House and go off on her own. But no. Something always stops her. There have been a few times where she had the courage to go but her parents got to her before she could do it. They always seem to need her. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.  
  
But now that freedom is happening, sure it wasn't exactly what she had in mind but okay. Here she was in the arms of a familiar lavender hair man flaying across the world far away from the Kami House. How did this happen? It all started two hours ago.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Marron and her parents were invited to go to the Briefs' for a party in honor of Trunks who made Capsule Corporation's business double. Krillin and 18 were still deciding if they should go or not. Marron had no imput.  
  
"What if she tries to escape again Krillin? We underestimated her the last time and it nearly got us." 18 said feeling a little unsure about this party.  
  
"She does need to get out once in a while." Krillen replied.  
  
"Oh.. you only want to go only to see you're old buddies again."  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that? Look, we can't trust her at home alone, she'll get away, if we take her to the party with us, we'll have Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Goten, and Trunks himself to stop Marron from escaping." Krillen said.  
  
His last words convinced 18 to go, but she still had a bad feeling about this.  
  
So they decided to go, or rather, Krillen and 18 decided they should all go. Marron didn't care, she just wanted to go outside and see the world again. So they drove off in a hover car and went. When they got there, the party was in full swing. Marron wore jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt that showed to everyone she was 25 and not a little girl. Unfortunately, 18 made her wear her hair in pigtails which made look more like a little girl. The one thing she couldn't stand, having her parents control over everything she did. They never forced her to move out because they needed her to take care of everything. Shoot, they even plotted preventing her to move out. It just wasn't fair for Marron.  
  
Anyway, here was Marron free from the Kami House for a few hours or so. She looked around and saw Chi Chi. When she did, her heart leaped. This meant Goten had to be here, she desperately wanted to talk to Goten. It's been a while since she saw or spoken to him. Marron began to walk around the huge backyard that belonged to Bulma in hopes of finding him. As she did, she started to walk straight with her head turning when she suddenly ran into somebody that made her fall to the ground very hard.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." He reached out his hand for her to grab it.  
  
"That's okay, it was my fault, I wasn't looking." Marron took his hand and stood up.  
  
Right when he was about to say something a loud voice with loud steps following began coming towards them interrupting their conversation.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! I can't believe you're flirting with women when you're supposed to be talking with clients about Capsule Corp. What so you think this party was for?"  
  
"To celebrate my achievement with CC and not working. Mother I--" The man who is now Trunks tried to explain but was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you're actually president the way you are! It's… It's ….disgusting!"  
  
Trunks, who once had no expression now had anger and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"You're the one who wanted me to take over CC. If what I'm doing is not good enough for you then fine. I'll go." Trunks snapped and began to hover in the air to take off. He was about to go right in front of everybody including Marron right in front of him when a deep voice called out, "Boy, if you leave one more inch, the rest of your life will be a living hell." Obviously it was Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks, just calm down, there must be something you and Bulma can do to settle this." Now Goku came out of the crowd and stood right behind Vegeta in a stance that showed Trunks he couldn't get away. Soon there was an empty circle between Trunks (who was still in mid air), Marron, Bulma, Vegeta and Goku. Everyone else just stood there around them.  
  
Marron at this point was a little to scared to move. She also didn't want to move away because then she would have to go back to her parents and be forced to go home again. So she just stood there not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Mother if you didn't like what I was doing with CC and I didn't like working for CC, then why did you make me do it?" Trunks said confused.  
  
"There was no one else to be my heir, and Bra's to young." Bulma said a little bit to much like Vegeta.  
  
Trunks hovered down and stood next to Marron again. "Well, I'm sick of it. I'm not happy and I'm getting nothing out of this. I want to leave, permanently."  
  
"The hell you are, I need you to rule CC. If anything, Vegeta and Goku will make sure of that. Now, with that in mind, what can you possibly do now?" Bulma stated.  
  
"This," Trunks grabbed Marron around the waist holding her very close to him with only one arm. The other arm had his hand against Marron's head fingers spread. He was going to blast her.  
  
"Don't come any closer. Just back away from us and no one will get hurt." In the background everyone heard 18 scream and pass out. Krillen grabbed her in time.  
  
"Trunks stop! You don't know what you're doing. Don't hurt Marron, she's done nothing to you." At this point Goten came out of the crowd joining Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Marron's heart was racing, she found Goten. "Goten!"  
  
"Marron, don't move, you'll be okay." Goten replied.  
  
"So that's why you seem so familiar to me, it's you Marron." Trunks looked down at her and smiled. Dende, she was pretty.  
  
"Trunks, don't be rational, you're just overworked that's all, look, how about the two of us friends go do something to get your mind off of things." Goten said calmly without raising his voice.  
  
"No Goten, I'm getting out of here one way or another. Now that I know it's only Marron I have hostage, this won't be as bad." Trunks hovered back into the air again only this time, he was holding Marron with only one arm still. Marron made it easy for him to hold her, she was grabbing onto him for dear life.  
  
"Don't worry Marron. Take Goten's advice, don't move and close your eyes." Trunks said in way to have Marron feel less tense being in the air.  
  
"O-Okay." It was all Marron could say when she began to close her eyes. The free hand that was once on Marron's head was now on his own spread.  
  
"Trunks no….." Goku said before Trunks shouted "SOLAR FLARE!" A bright light blinded everyone with their heads down. Easy for a clean escape. Trunks zoomed out of there holding Marron in both of his arms now. 5 minutes later, Vegeta and Goku recovered. However, Trunks hid his ki so they couldn't find him.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma." Goku said. With that, Bulma fainted.  
  
"Marron." Was all Goten could say. Krillen was holding 18 who fainted as well. "Damn you Trunks," Krillen whispered.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think of it! Tell me when you review! I'll try to get the next chapter out later tonight when I can get the computer again. Also, I forgot to mention Bulma being a little mean to. Sorry about that but it was the only way I could get Trunks act the way he did. Well, until next time! 


	2. Using a Car Instead

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. As I said, I got the next one out later in the day. How's that for updating! Anywho, this chapter is kinda short though. When I first wrote it down, it was just to move things right along.  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 - Using a Car Instead  
  
  
  
Now Trunks was flying a little slower to hide his ki. He finally looked down at Marron who still had her eyes squeezed shut. 'Poor girl, I bet she's still scared of what I did'  
  
"You can open your eyes Marron, I'm not going to do anything to you." He said very gently in her ear.  
  
"I know, it's just I hate heights." Marron replied. It was her misfortune that no one trained her as much as she would have wanted to. 'I'll thank my parents for that'  
  
"I'm not going to drop you." He began to chuckle. It seemed she trusted him but Trunks wasn't so sure about that.  
  
"Goten said that and he ended up dropping me." Marron began to feel really tense in his arms. She also still had her eyes closed.  
  
Trunks immediately felt Marron's muscles get tight and knew he had to do something about her miscomfort. "Would it help if we used a car?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Better for me not to be seen anyway." He lowered to the ground and very gently put Marron down out of his arms. "Look, I'm really sorry I had to drag you into this Marron, it was the only way I could escape from there." When he said 'there' he meant CC and his family.  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind really, I understand how you would like to get away." Marron replied. More than he'll ever know.  
  
"You do?" Trunks gave her a questioning look. How could she possibly understand?  
  
"Sure, your parents depend on you for everything while they're completely controlling your life. It's not that hard to figure out." 'Especially when you find yourself in a similar situation.' Marron thought.  
  
"Oh…thanks." Trunks said, feeling a bit weird around Marron since she knew exactly what he was feeling. 'How did she know?'  
  
"I needed to get away myself. It wasn't how I planned it, but it'll do."  
  
"Well, I don't know how long we'll be away. Can you handle a long time being away from home?" Trunks said.  
  
"How long did you have in mind?" Marron was holding her breath, oh Dende please let it be a long time.  
  
"It could be from months to years, depending how I feel I guess, but what about you? I can handle years. I'm not sure about you though."  
  
Marron had to bite her tongue from excitement. This was it! Her long awaited freedom from the Kami House! Marron was now trying to find the right set of words. She couldn't express how happy she was, not with Trunks anyway, he wouldn't understand her. So she told her answer as a true friend, "Trunks, with you in need of getting away and needing my help to do it, I can handle decades. Hell, maybe even centuries if I lived long enough." Marron smiled at him. Only it was a smile full of gratitude.  
  
"Thanks Marron, you don't know how much this means to me." Trunks gave out a sigh of relief and pulled out a capsule from his jacket.  
  
'Oh no, thank you Trunks for my freedom' Marron thought. They got into the hover car and Trunks began driving on the open dirt road.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I still have lots of other chapters in my little notebook that I have written down already. I'll try to put another one up on Thursday. I have to wait and see how much homework I have. If not I'll put it up on Friday. Please Review! 


	3. Driving

A/N: All righty, here is chapter 3. I feel this one is kinda long. Oh, but I have to tell you, I plan to make every other chapter a flashback for Marron. It's basically her late teenage years and up on how her life was in the Kami House and her involvement with Goten ( I didn't forget that little fella). Anyway, the flashbacks start here, and don't worry, I made fully aware when in fact, indeed, the flashback will begin. Go ahead and read! And thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Ch. 3 - Driving  
  
It was night time now. Trunks had been driving all day like a zombie, just driving and not thinking. He began to feel a little sleepy. After two minutes when they were actually in the car, Marron fell drop dead asleep like a baby and through out the day. It was a quiet, boring drive. After 8 hours worth of driving, it was starting to get to Trunks.  
  
But now Marron began to wake up. She stirred in her seat next to Trunks and fluttered her eyes open. "Morning Trunks." Marron said sleepily. She felt as if she was in a dream.  
  
"Evening Marron." Trunks replied, he felt just a little to tired to see Marron so happy from a nice…long….nap.  
  
"Oh, I guess I slept all day, and this really isn't a dream." Marron pinched herself just to make sure.  
  
"No, and again I'm really sorry about drag--"  
  
"Stop apologizing." Marron cut Trunks off almost immediately. "As I said, I understand."  
  
Trunks was about to protest but instead it ended up into a yawn. Marron saw how affected Trunks was at the night and thought of a good idea.  
  
"Why don't you let me drive for a while Trunks, you look really tired."  
  
"Because you don't know where we're going."  
  
"Just tell me and I'll go." Marron began to grow annoyed at Trunks' stubbornness.  
  
"No. Instead, we'll just pull over here and sleep in the car. I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements. There's not a hotel for hundreds of miles and it's to dangerous to fly. But here." Trunks gave Marron his jacket. She took it and replied, "Thanks Trunks, I really don't mind. Although it'll be easier to just tell me where we're going and let me drive."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not sure if we're going there yet. We'll just have to wait and see. (yawns) Goodnight Marron." Trunks apparently was really to tired to care and rolled facing his wall-like back to Marron and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Goodnight Trunks." Marron said extremely annoyed. 'Stupid Jerk.' Marron stared straight up at the car ceiling not falling asleep. She slept all day! How can she be tired? It's just so much easier to let her drive.  
  
'Now that brings back a memory.'  
  
FLASHBACK: (This is indeed, most likely, a flashback)  
  
Marron remembered herself at 18 when she first was getting her license. It was for her birthday.  
  
"Now you can drive us to stores Marron…..I guess." 18 said rather nervously.  
  
"Yes I can, and drive to do other things as well." Marron said feeling the adrenaline in her body as the car was getting closer to the DMV. 'yeah, I can finally drive out of here'  
  
"Just remember Marron, it's very dangerous when you first drive, you could get killed instantly. You have to be careful." Krillen said hoping to scare her enough to change her mind.  
  
" I will Daddy, Thank you, I'll just have to take my chances." No one was going stop Marron from getting her license.  
  
They were now in the city at the DMV. Marron sat in chair waiting for them to call her to take the test. 18 and Krillen decided to do some shopping while she took it. It would help cool their nerves. As she was waiting, a certain spiky hair boy walked in and sat next to her.  
  
"Waiting to take the test huh?" He said after a few moments of silence then turning his head to face her.  
  
"How did you know?" Marron said feeling like a little girl since he knew it was obvious that she was here to take the test.  
  
" I didn't, you just told me." He said smiling.  
  
Marron blushed a little like pink balloon, not sure what to say, but then her brain started thinking again and replied, " Well, yes and I intend to pass it and not needing to take it again like you." Marron felt proud of herself for that one.  
  
"How did you know?" He said confused but also sounding a lot like Marron.  
  
"Well, I didn't you just told me." Marron said sounding exactly like the boy. She began to giggle, this was so much fun and she hasn't even taken the test yet.  
  
"Okay, I guess I deserved that. Yeah, this is my fourth time being here. After a while you begin to see the familiar expressions on first-testers. Say, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Marron Chestnut, nice to meet you." Marron said sticking her hand out ready to shake another hand.  
  
When he said who Marron was, he had to blink a few times. "M-Marron! Noseless little Marron? Krillen's daughter?"  
  
"Yes? How do you know me?" Marron replied feeling a little scared that he knew her but she didn't know him.  
  
"It's me Goten! Wow! It's been ages!" Goten said giving Marron a nice big bear hug.  
  
"I guess it has been ages. I don't even recognize you Goten…..You can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere." Marron said, although she really didn't mind the hug.  
  
"So what have you been up to Marron?"  
  
"Not much, I took homeschooling and ended up graduating early and now am stuck at home cleaning and doing stuff around there all day. It's real boring for me."  
  
"Ouch, that really sucks. At least you're really smart so you can move out. Right?"  
  
"No." Marron said disappointedly  
  
"Why not?" Goten was quite curious the way Marron is now.  
  
"Because ……Well, I"m not sure." Marron began to look adaze as to why she hasn't been able to move out.  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
"No, everytime I try to move out and go away, it seems as though a force- field prevents me from going so I end up staying."  
  
"Oh.." Goten said no knowing what to say that won't make Marron feel so depressed.  
  
"Sorry to talk so depressingly, this is one of the only things that has allowed me freedom from home. I'm not used to being outside a lot."  
  
"I see, well just come drive over, don't worry you'll past the first time, its in your face, to my house sometime and we'll talk more or something."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Well, then I'll try to come over to your house and we can talk if you want. I'll be flying however." Goten said a little embarrassed. Everyone knows how to drive but him. Even his father has his license.  
  
"Um……okay, that'd be nice." No one has ever done that for Marron.  
  
"Marron Chestnut? They're ready for you." A lady said who was at an office desk close to them.  
  
"Coming. Bye Goten, I really hope to see you sometime, we don't have to talk even."  
  
"Bye Marron, I don't mind talking, especially with you." Goten waved at Marron as she walked through a door to a class room. "I'll see you sometime."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK: (This is indeed, most likely, the end of the flashback).  
  
Marron blinked a few times at the car ceiling. 'That was 7 years ago…..he was so different back then, care free…' Marron blinked very slowly and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: So? What do you think of the flashback? I got this idea out of a book and it had flashbacks at every other chapter. She had an interesting past. Hopefully I can get the highlights I want to emphasize Marron's past. The next chapter will be Trunks and Marron in the present and in the morning! What's going to happen! If I do post the next chapter out tomorrow, it'll be late cause I have Girl Scouts. Can you believe it? A girl my age and is still in Girl Scouts! Yay me! Reviews are always appreciated. 


	4. A Little More Trusting

A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 4. Lucky for me, Girl Scouts ended sooner than I expected. There are no flashbacks in this chapter but the next chapter will. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (although it's only from the first two chapters). But I still would like to put this story up because it gives me a chance to see what people think of my writing. In my English class (it's advanced English so I'm fairly good at writing) the teacher is trying to have us write essays that can be published in a book or something. I hope this will give me some practice. Go ahead and read!  
  
  
  
Ch. 4 - A little more Trusting  
  
  
  
The sun began to creep up over the horizon like the center of an uncooked egg and Trunks awoke with a start.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!…..Wait, oh yeah, I don't have to worry about that now." He looked over at Marron who looked straight up at the ceiling still asleep. 'Damn that girl sure can sleep.' He began to get up and move but when he did, he felt so sore it was as if he was bruised from head to toe. 'That's the last time we sleep in a car.' As if he couldn't feel any worse, his stomach began to growl like a lion. "Oh great," he had food capsules, which of course they were in his jacket that was on top of Marron.  
  
What should he do? Lean over Marron and dig through the pockets hoping that he won't feel anything he shouldn't touch through his jacket? Or take the jacket off slowly from Marron and hopefully have her still asleep?  
  
The second option seemed the better choice. 'Oh, take your chances,' Trunks began to take the jacket off slowly but he ended up swiping it off like grabbing a bag of potato chips. He immediately started shuffling through his jacket pockets. He didn't bother to look at a very wide eyed Marron.  
  
She sat up and started to grumble looking at Trunks. "Now what the hell was that for?" Marron said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, but my food capsules are in here….ah! Here they are!" Trunks pushed a capsule and poof----- it was a picnic basket full of food. "I know it's not some big family breakfast but the food is quite good I guarantee." Trunks said and began eating like a savage carnivore.  
  
Marron looked at Trunks and the food a little fearfully but the thought quickly went away. "It's fine, I don't want a big family breakfast, this is better than that" Marron said and took a turkey sandwich from the basket.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I never enjoyed them." Marron didn't realize she was expressing her feelings so openly like a bottle. "All we did, or mom and dad did was tell me what needed to be done for the day."  
  
"That's terrible." Trunks began to feel the same sympathy he had for himself and his family.  
  
"Yeah well, now I don't have to worry about that, I'm here far away from them." Marron began eating another sandwich.  
  
Trunks sat there looking at her. 'She does understand…' "I had no idea it was like that at your house Marron…"  
  
"No one did, except Goten but he left without me."  
  
"I didn't know you talked to Goten."  
  
"I used to, but not really anymore. As I said, he stopped taling to me."  
  
"Care to tell me why?" Trunks really wanted to know what his best friend did with his hostage before he took her as hostage.  
  
"No." Marron said rather quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trunks said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Marron rather quickly again.  
  
Trunks knew he was fighting a losing battle. "All right Marron, but if you need to talk I'm right here."  
  
"I know, thanks, but what about you? Why did you want to leave your famly?" Marron said raising one eyebrow herself.  
  
Trunks placed a hand on his chin and began to rub it as if he was in his old office again. "Hmmmmm, I was forced into taking over CC, I was forced to train at least three hours a day, and I was forced to babysit Bra so mother and father could have time alone together. Everything I did was to please my parents and not myself. Not only that, what I did didn't please them." Trunks' voice began to grow in a deeper pitch.  
  
"So what happened to you at the party? Why didn't you do something sooner?" Marron was fully done eating and placed a hand on her chin to rest it watching Trunks intently.  
  
"I couldn't do something sooner, father always had me on check, there was no way I could escape him. I just exploded at that party when mother came stomping down only to insult my work at CC. Then on quick thinking I thought of a plan to escape but it required to take you hostage. I felt I had nothing to lose so I went for it." Trunks said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Well, your plan worked. Not that I'm complaining." Marron smiled very brightly like a shiny star (Starr you get that? She was one of the only people who reviewed) at Trunks. He has no clue what he did for Marron.  
  
"I was lucky to end up taking you as a hostage." Trunks looked as his watch to check the time. "Well, I think it's time we start driving again."  
  
"Where are we going?" Marron said hoping to find a clue on where Trunks had in mind.  
  
"I told you, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Okay, then in the meantime, why don't we go on a little trip somewhere else? If we're escaping to be free then we should be able to do what ever we want right?" If Marron was going to be free only this once, she was going to make it the best trip she ever had. She knew at some point she'd be back in the Kami House.  
  
Trunks had to sit there for a minute to think before he turned on the car. She had a very good point. They were free and could do whatever they wanted. "You're right. So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Umm…." Marron began to scratch her head. She's never had the option to choose a destination. "Well, let's keep driving until we get to a town and see."  
  
"All right. Hey, since we can do whatever we want, would you mind if I put the top down? I love the feel of wind against my face." Trunks began to sound like a little school boy wanting a lollipop.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Marron said, she then had a thought. She took the ribbons that were holding her pigtails out and let her hair blow freely in the wind like leaves in the autumn. She sat in the passenger's seat looking like a woman felt was at peace with herself.  
  
'Her hair is so beautiful, she looks beautiful in general.' Trunks dreamily thought. He quickly shook his head to forget the thought and continued to pay attention to the road.  
  
"So this is how it feels to have your hair down." Marron said looking straight ahead at the dirt road.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you know not having your parents put it up all the time."  
  
"Umm.. well I never had that kind of problem." Trunks began to feel a little sweat drop form on his head.  
  
"Forget it, I just want to enjoy myself for now." She laid back in her seat with the wind continuously brushing her hair.  
  
Trunks began to feel a little more comfortable around Marron. He still felt guilty about taking her hostage but relieved that he got her out of that place she once was. He laid back in the driver's seat himself with only one hand on the wheel now. Marron looked at Trunks and smiled, he looked at Marron quickly and smiled too. It was then they felt they could really trust each other.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was this one? I'm putting in descriptive details to give you guys a better picture on how everything is. Good? Bad? I don't mind if you tell me any one of those two. I just need a few opinions on whether you had a good image and story plot to keep you reading. It would help me a lot! Reviews are really appreciated! 


	5. Someone There

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 5. This one is a flashback just like chapter 3. Special thanks to Lily, for liking my story and my Girl Scout Cookies so much. Seriously, for those of you who are reading this you should go read Lonely Love by her. And another special thanks to Starr as well, you should read all of her stories to. There all really good. Uh….I think that's all the announcements I have to make, well, read and review. And More Girl Scout Cookies to those who all reviewed!!!  
  
Ch. 5 - Someone There  
  
  
  
It was now mid afternoon and still nothing after all this ridiculous driving! Not a town anywhere. As much as Marron enjoyed being in the car and enjoying herself for once, she was getting bored of just sitting in a car.  
  
"Trunks, are you sure you know where you're going?" Marron may have been stuck in a house all her life and not know where towns are, but she does have logic sense in her brain that after more than 3 hours of driving, there's always a town or some sort of sign pointing to a town. It's been 7 hours of driving and all she's seen has been sandy dirt and pointy cactuses.  
  
"Yes, I feel like taking the long way that's all. Why, are you getting tired or something already?" Trunks was gonna flip if Marron actually needed more sleep after only 7 hours.  
  
"No, it's just I'm kinda bored just sitting here and looking at the same thing for hours now."  
  
"Well, there should be something with the next two hours or so. It's only a little while longer that's all." Trunks quickly gave a smile to Marron but then put his attention back to the road.  
  
"Oh okay, I don't mind then." Marron gave out a sigh and then put her chin on her hand staring out at the desert as if it were an ocean…..'now that brings back a memory'  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Marron was in her room at the Kami House in the same position as she was in the car only staring out in the ocean from her window. 'To go out there and swim away.' It's been a year since she got her license and she hasn't really been able to do anything with it. Not only that, Goten hasn't been able to come over but he has at least called her. Part of the reason he hasn't been able to come over is because she's tried to escape so many times now. "Might as well face it, I'm never going to get out of here." Her last three attempts were in vein.  
  
The first one she tried this past year happened at Valentine's Day. It was night time and 18 and Krillen decided to go out to a romantic dinner. Marron had to stay home and make sure the house was clean (I'm so terrible to her!). Anyway, when they left after an hour or so, Marron grabbed her roller suitcase that was full of everything she needed to live on, her capsule car, and then headed for the door. It was very quiet the only thing you could hear were the small ocean waves outside. The moment her hand was the door knob turning it, alarms that sounded a lot like car alarms went off and metal bars fell down on all the doors and windows. Krillen came faster than the speed of light home yelling Marron's name. When he saw her he let out a sigh of relief. He made her go to her room and rest. What else could she do? She was stuck!  
  
The second time was on her 19th birthday. For her birthday, she got home schooling college material from Harvard ( I don't know if that actually exists but in this story it does). "It's just what I wanted." She faked a smile. Marron then pretended to cry and said, "Will you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She sniffed wiping her nose with a tissue.  
  
"Sure thing sweety." Krillen said.  
  
"Thanks." She got out of there and went to the bathroom. In there, she grabbed the two capsules that contained her whole life support under the toilet lid that was taped on and began to get out from the bathroom window. This time, she made sure there were no alarms. She sat on the window, her legs dangling outside about to jump off when she heard a woman yell, "MARRON!"  
  
"Er….Yeah mom?" Marron turned around and put her full body back in the bathroom.  
  
"I hope you were just getting some fresh air and not running away." 18 turned her head from left to right and up and down as if she was looking for something that was on Marron.  
  
"Uh…nope, just some fresh air that's all." Marron quickly put the two capsule in her jumper pocket putting her hands behind her back looking like a little innocent angel.  
  
"That's what I thought. Come on you, your father's waiting!" 18 said putting a cheery smile back on.  
  
"Okay," Marron said depressingly and walked out of the bathroom. 'Damn!' she thought.  
  
The third attempt was when Yamcha came over to visit them. Marron had a plan she though that couldn't fail. But she needed dear old uncle Yamcha inside the house. However, Krillen and 18 kept him outside where she couldn't go without those alarms going off (I'm really terrible!). He left very quickly and no one has come since.  
  
Now here she was staring out the window wishing to leave. It was then she heard her mother knock on the door interrupting her thoughts. "Marron, Goten is here to see you." Marron immediately shot her head up with her crystal blue eyes very big and shiny.  
  
"Goten? Are you sure?" Marron began to feel like there were a million butterflies in her stomach pressing to get out.  
  
"Uh… yeah, does he have black spikey hair and always has to take a driver's test?" 18 said through the door.  
  
"But, I thought I wasn't allowed to have company since…you know." Marron said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, he is Goku's son who is Krillen's best friend. He's also very persuasive. Are going to come down or not?" 18 said a little impatiently.  
  
"No, I'll come down." Based on Marron's speed down the stairs, you could tell she was Krillen's daughter. She came down to find Goten looking quite cute to her. It struck to her that she never had a boyfriend before so she didn't know how to act, especially with those one million butterflies still swarming her stomach.  
  
"Marron, you look great." Goten said smoothly holding something behind his back.  
  
"Thanks Goten, um..you look great to." Marron replied blushing.  
  
"Here, I thought I should give you these. It's been over a year since I saw you, we should make it special I think." He handed her a dozen red roses tied up in clear plastic and pink ribbon.  
  
"They're beautiful Goten, thank you." Marron took them and stared straight into his eyes. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling. Her first set of roses.  
  
"I thought I would hang around here with you today since you can't really go out. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"It's perfect." Marron turned a deep red that would have eventually turned into purple if 18 didn't break the romantic tension.  
  
"Well, since you two are going to stay here, we'll head out for the afternoon." 18 smiled at Marron indicating to have a "fun" time with Goten.  
  
"Okay, bye mom." Marron was redder than Dorthy's shoes from the Wizard of Oz (what a comparison!)  
  
"See ya, remember sweety, the alarms are on." Krillen said giving Marron a stern look.  
  
"Not that you'll be needing them." 18 gave out a slight chuckle. She just can't help the way she thinks with Marron and boys.  
  
"I will," Marron said groggily still really red at how her mom is acting in front of Goten. They finally left out the door and headed off flying.  
  
"Alarms?" Goten said with one eye brow raised.  
  
"Long story. So what do you want to do now?" Marron said.  
  
"I don't know. How about we talk since we can't go anywhere and I know you wanted to do that in person instead of the phone." He said giving Marron a passionate look like he knew how she felt.  
  
"Okay," Marron began to avoid Goten's gaze at her.  
  
"Do you still feel like a prisoner here Marron?"  
  
"Yes, I've tried to get out a few times now." Marron shuddered when she thought about her attempts.  
  
"Do they know how you feel?"  
  
"You'd think by now they would get a subtle hint." Marron thought about it though… She never did tell them she wanted to leave.  
  
"Hmmm…so there's no way for you to get out of here?"  
  
"No." Marron has just given up all hope of escaping.  
  
"Do you have any friends or boyfriends?" That question came out a little unexpectedly from Goten's mouth. 'Did I just say that to her?'  
  
"No, not even a boyfriend yet." Marron was really starting to hate this conversation. Goten looked at her from head to toe. Her long jeans and white shirt with a pink tank top over it. Her little white socks and her pigtails. So innocent and so beautiful. But yet stuck here. "What is it Goten?"  
  
"Huh?" Goten shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marron began to feel a bit uncomfortable near Goten but showed no signs of it.  
  
"Oh.. hehehe…It's just you look beautiful that's all." Goten but his right arm over his head showing that Goku smile. Marron blushed a deep scarlet red. "What a waste."  
  
"What?" Oh.. she knew it was to good to be true.  
  
"Your beauty and intelligence, stuck in this house only." He looked at her passionately again.  
  
"What can you do Goten? Nothing." Marron looked away from Goten. She didn't like it how he pointed out things she already knew way ahead of time.  
  
"Hey now, there is one thing I can do." He put his hand on Marron's face and turned it so she was looking straight into his deep loving eyes.  
  
"What?" Marron barely spoke out. What a trance she was in, not to mention having those butterflies when Goten was touching her.  
  
"Make sure you don't do this alone, you'll always have me Marron." He whispered in Marron's ear like the soft breezy wind.  
  
"T-Thanks Goten." Marron spoke so softly it was Goten's luck that he had saiyjin ears. He made her gaze back into his eyes and stay in that position. Silence was all around. He gently took Marron's hands into his and held them like a soft feather pillow. He leaned closer to Marron closing his eyes to signal Marron to do the same. Of course, Marron was so stunned she didn't know what to do. But when he closed his eyes and saw him getting closer and closer to her face, particularly her lips, her body took over and not her mind having her eyes shut and her mouth open for sweet access. His soft strong lips touched her gentle ones like pieces of a puzzle put together. They both melted into it and for the first time in Marron's life, she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.  
  
ENDFLASHBACK: (Whew! That was a long one wasn't it?)  
  
"Marron?" Trunks poked at Marron.  
  
"Huh? What?" Marron blinked a few times looking at what appeared to be things that weren't sandy dirt and cactuses.  
  
"We made it to a town."  
  
"About time."  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that flashback? I forgot to mention that Goten and Marron were together before the whole hostage thing. But if I told you, you would have seen it coming! That just wouldn't be fun now would it? I'll probably have ch. 6 out on Friday, there's no way I can squeeze it in this week except that day. Please tell me what you thought about that flashback. Don't worry, later in the story all these flashbacks will fall into place with the story. But for the next chapter, Trunks and Marron finally in a town! What will happen? Wait till next time! Remember, never, ever hesitate to review. Reviews are extremely appreciated! 


	6. Rowhe Town

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 6.  
  
Ch. 6 - Rowhe Town  
  
Finally, after half a day of driving, Trunks and Marron go to a town. "About time." Trunks said. He didn't kow how much strength he had left since half of it was spent staring at Marron and keeping an eye on the road at the same time. That was his fault though, he took the long way to get here. Why was he always staring at her like some precious thing he couldn't touch? Was he falling for her? No. He's had lot's of girls. If he wanted to, he would have had her by now. So why was he staring? Marron didn't give him much time to think about it any longer.  
  
"I'll say, do you know what town we're in Trunks?" Marron looked all around. It wasn't a village, but not big enough to call it a city. No skyscrapers anywhere, all one story buildings. Marron felt like a kid trying her first ice cream cone, excited, sweet, tasty, wanting to have more…..  
  
"If I'm correct, this should be Rowhe town."  
  
"Rowhe town….it has a nice ring to it, let's explore!" Marron clinched her hands together to stop herself from squealing. The only place she's ever been to has only been to Satan City. But here she was all by herself in Rowhe town! It was totally different. There weren't as many people that's for sure. There were mothers with their children outside on a beautiful afternoon, men in casual clothes, not in suits, off to work, and teenagers hanging out together. The town was beautiful to Marron. It seemed the whole town didn't have a care in the world. It was a world itself. She looked at Trunks who didn't have the same thrill as her. "Have you been here Trunks?"  
  
"No, but seeing a new place doesn't excite me." Trunks was still staring directly at the road.  
  
"You're no fun." Marron shrugged off Trunks and continued to look at every little detail while Trunks drove down the street.  
  
"I think we should go to a hotel first." Trunks said not looking away from the road. He couldn't look at Marron. Not hot-looking, excited, adventurous Marron. She wants to explore! Oh, the things he could show her. He could almost picture her expression at all the mysterious but yet, beautiful places he could take her to, just maybe……  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but then we have to walk around and see what Rowhe town has. No excuses."  
  
"All right, all right." Trunks saw the hotel and parked in the parking lot there. They finally got out of that car after a full day and got to nice…..very comfortable……..beds. Trunks plopped down and took a deep breath. Taking Marron as hostage was harder than he thought. There has got to be something he can do to get her out of his head. "I know!" He blurted out loud.  
  
"You know what Trunks?" Marron stood at the door arms folded tapping her foot standing right by the door ready to go out for a walk like a dog who needs to go to the bathroom. She was becoming very impatient.  
  
"I-I know that I need a shower! A very, very cold one at that!"  
  
"Why on Earth would you need to take a very cold one?" Marron looked at him a little weirdly, not sure if he was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Well, you know to get rid of those…..driving jitters, yeah, from driving for so long. Hehe." Trunks wasn't sure if Marron would buy that but it was all he could think of for wanting a cold shower. It was what he would do to get his mind off of something.  
  
"Are you serious?" Marron gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Y-Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Trunks began to feel a little sweaty in fear that Marron figured out the truth about the real reason for needing a cold shower. The way she was standing, he needed it real soon.  
  
Marron shook her head, "See, this is why you should have let me drive. Go take your shower but I'm not going to wait for you. I'll see you later bye." Marron rolled her eyes and left leaving Trunks alone in the room.  
  
"Thanks Marron." He went to the bathroom and took his cold shower. That took his mind off her. For now…..  
  
Meanwhile Marron was window shopping all around Rowhe. She felt like a little ant who found the big chocolate cake. There was just so much of it. She then went to the park near the playground. The grass was green with branchy trees. Picnics were all over and children laughing with delight. It was over whelming (I'm not sure if I spelled that right, forgive me) for Marron, it was more than she could imagine being here all by herself and not having her parents watch every move she made. Marron truly felt like she was in heaven. Now she fully began to take advantage of her freedom from everybody. She climbed on trees and talked to strangers about their lives. Marron was fascinated by what everyone had to say. 'To have stories like theirs….'  
  
Back at the hotel Trunks go out of the shower and wore only a towel (Have fun picturing that ^_^). He looked at himself in the mirror like he was searching for something (^_^). "Don't risk it Trunks, you care to much about her to do anything with her, fun or no fun". He quickly got dressed and sat sown on his bed. In front of him stood the t.v. The last time he watched t.v. was the day before he started working at CC. Like he could resist relaxing and watch t.v. He wanted to get away and do what he wanted right? Well, might as well do it. He grabbed the remote and clicked it on. When the screen went from black to a picture, the first thing he saw was his mom with a news rporter.  
  
"Bulma, could you tell us where you're son is? Rumor has it he left and quit." The reporter asked holding a microphone in front of Bulma's face. News certainly flies fast after one day.  
  
Bulma gave out a light chuckle and said, "No, no, he's merely on vacation. He wants to be well rested before he handles CC again."  
  
"Ah,, I see, thank you--" The t.v. went blank again. Trunks put the remote down and laid back on his bed. So that's the excuse his mom used to cover him….Trunks smirked, 'I bet she's really mad. Now I know why I don't watch t.v. regularly'. He then began to wonder if Marron was in the story as well, many people saw what he did, he sat back up and turned on the t.v. The next scene looked unbelievable , it showed Krillen and 18 holding a picture, very different one than what she looks like now, of Maron in front of the camera. They didn't look worried, but a little aggressive - like.  
  
"This is our daughter Marron. She was last seen with Trunks. She's not on vacation with him. Most likely she's with him though or he knows at least where she is. If you've seen her or know where she is please call 240 - 7953." Krillen said looking straight at the camera.  
  
"Um…sir? That wasn't what we asked you." The lady reporter said looking a little nervous towards Krillen.  
  
"Remember, 240 - 7953." Krillen showed no expression and began sounding like a robot with only one thing on his mind.  
  
"Excuse me sir? We wanted to know why you think Trunks Briefs would want this vacation right when the company needs him the most." The reporter tried again and put the microphone in front of Krillen in hopes of a descent answer.  
  
"We're willing to give a reward if you've seen or heard of her." The reporter sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh….that's all for now and stay tune to channel 6 news! Jerry cut ----" The screen went back to the studio of the news station. "Er…thanks Stacy for---"  
  
Trunks didn't want to see anymore and turned the off the T.V again. "That answers my question." Marron wasn't kidding about never going outside. A reward! Now it was time to go through the decision making in all of this. Should he go out and look for Marron and tell her what happened on T.V? Or should he go out and just look for Marron to see how she was doing? Or should he just stay at the hotel? "Okay, if I stay here, it'll get to boring for me, that leaves me to go out and look for Marron. Should I tell her? Or shouldn't I? Well, there's nothing wrong with me telling her, and it gives me an excuse for looking for her! Yeah! I'll do it!" Trunks marched right out the hotel door and walked outside. The onlyl problem with humans…they have no ki whatsoever. It means he has to do this the hard non-saiyajin way - looking through every store and in hopes of finding her. Oh yeah, he was really enjoying himself on his "vacation" as his mom put it.  
  
No really, he was having fun with Marron though. It's just he's afraid he'll begin to be a little friendly with her. "Damn, I really do love her." Trunks was standing outside the hotel deciding which way he should go. H decided to go right. He went through all the stores in the whole town. He looked left, right, up, down, left again, she was nowhere! It was then he saw the park and noticed a blond talking to two middle - aged people. "Marron!" Trunks called, he crossed the street walking towards her.  
  
"That incredible ---" Marron heard Trunks and looked at his direction, 'it was about time he went outside' she thought. She stopped talking to the people she was with and waved at Trunks. "Hey! I'm so gald you finally came out after 3 hours!"  
  
"It was spent looking for you actually."  
  
"Really? Why would you be needing to look for me?"  
  
"Er….I saw something on T.V" Trunks felt like he was a little kid talking to his mom about something he shouldn't have seen at his age.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, uh….you want to tell me what you saw?"  
  
"Yeah, it's real important. Our parents were in the news." Trunks face grew real serious.  
  
Marron lost all color in her face and her smile withered away into ash. "What did they do?" She knew this wouldn't last forever, her parents would stop that.  
  
"They showed a picture of you and gave out your number if anyone has seen you."  
  
"A picture? I can't remember the last time I took a picture."  
  
"Well, it looked pretty old. You were wearing a pink jumper with short pigtails and you were at least two inches shorter."  
  
"Okay, that's nothing to worry about. Anything else Trunks?" Marron original face color returned and it was back to the mom and kid conversation again.  
  
"U-um, what're doing?" Trunks grew a little pink. Why was he so nervous? He's loved lots of women. So why is she different. 'Cause she's the only one who doesn't love me in return, that's why.' Trunks answered his own question.  
  
"These two people, Mr. and Mrs. Macteer were telling me their recent vacation in America." Marron said having no clue how Trunks feels.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Mrs. Macteer said putting her hand out indicating Trunks to greet her with a shake.  
  
"Hi, how do you do." Trunks very shyly took her hand and shook it. He didn't really feel like being here. Every time he's met new people, it was always about business or a girl wanting his wallet and good looks.  
  
"I'm fine, have you ever been to America?" she asked very warmly towards Trunks like a woman who just wanted to talk about herself and nothing else.  
  
"Actually I have, it was a business trip but I did get a chance to sight see." Trunks replied.  
  
Marron immediately spun her head staring at Trunks. "You never told me you went to America." Marron looked at Trunks like she had a million questions bursting to be asked.  
  
"You never asked?" Trunks lifted his shoulders showing he was confused about never telling Marron.  
  
"Well Trunks, it looks you don't need to hear about America, besides, my wife and I need to get going. I'm sorry for cutting our conversation short Marron but we hope to see you again. Good luck traveling!" Mr. Macteer said and he and his wife left the park leaving Marron and Trunks alone.  
  
"I never knew you had to travel for your job." Marron was becoming very wide eyed.  
  
"Y-yeah, CC has clients all over the world." Trunks was beginning to back away from Marron.  
  
"So….you've been everywhere. How's it like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me about all the places you went to. I love to hear stories about places and adventures people have there." Marron began sounding like a little girl herself and she was asking her daddy about his life story.  
  
"Um…maybe we should go back to the hotel to do this, I've been to a lot of places." Trunks looked at Marron straight in her soft blue eyes. He now realized she's never really been to anywhere, it makes perfect sense.  
  
"Okay, I don't mind, just start telling me now while we get there and don't stop. I want to know every detail." Marron beamed a smile at Trunks, this was exactly what she wanted.  
  
"All right." Trunks chuckled and loosened up for once since he got to the park. "I guess I should start with my first trip out of the country."  
  
"where'd you go?"  
  
"It was to California and….." The two began to walk side by side out of the park as the orange sun began to rest over the horizon. Trunks talked the whole time not minding Marron at all with her questions about what he's seen and stuff. It was actually nice how she didn't want to hear if he met any girls or not like most women do when he talks about being out of the country. Instead, she wanted to know what he saw, how big it was, and little things like that. It began to have Trunks realize how wonderful the things he saw really were.  
  
Marron was having the time of her life hearing all the places Trunks talked about. He went everywhere she's always dreamed of. 'I'll have an adventure like that.' But she also began to really enjoy Trunks' company as well. He was so nice, caring, letting her do what ever she wanted, and just understanding how she felt. When he did, he did the things that she really needed. Like this, he interrupted her conversation with those people and now he's the one telling her everything she wanted to know. 'Sometimes I wish this could last forever….especially with Trunks.'  
  
A/N: So how was that chapter? I think it's kinda long but it was nice. Please tell me what you people think about this story, especially those flashbacks. The next chapter has a flashback and it's a chapter that I'm going to try to get real emotional with. It involves Goten and Marron um…getting really close as I should put it, so review so I can get a better idea. Reviews are always fun to read. The next chapter won't be out until next Friday but I'll put it out if I'm done writing it. Please, PLEASE review! 


	7. There's A First Time For Everything

A/N: Wow! I got 14 more reviews in 4 1/2 days! In other words, they were doubled since I posted chapter 6. You know what that led to? Another chapter quicker than I said! I was given such inspiration. But, I have to give a big THANK YOU to Lily, she dedicated a whole chapter to me and mentioned this little story ^_^. Seriously, you should read Lonely Love by her. Anyway, this is another flashback, it kinda has a slight, very slight, lemon type thing going on. I was writing and one thing led to another and I felt it was necessary to get the right mood for it. If you don't like it, fine, I probably won't like it either, but I think it's good. It's shorter than the last chapter, sorry, but there was nothing else I could think of to add to this chapter. And more big THANK YOU's to every one who reviewed! You all get Girl Scout Cookies!  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Trunks and Marron talked until 1:00 in the morning. They ate room service and Trunks told Marron all the places he went to. He didn't leave any detail she wanted out. It wasn't until 1:00 in the morning did Trunks feel sleepy. Marron wanted him to talk more but knew that he needed sleep in order to talk better. So they went to bed. Both the beds were in the same room. Only a dresser separated them. Trunks wished they were closer but Marron thought they were fine. She didn't care, she had nothing to worry about and only thought about all the places Trunks talked about.  
  
But somehow, this feeling seemed familiar to Marron. Sort of like Deja vous (I can't remember how to spell that word so it may be misspelled). Her sleeping with a person in the same room, not having a care about anything, and dreaming about places she's only heard of. 'I was with Goten.' Marron thought. She was wide awake in her bed. All the lights were off and only the window right above her showed any brightness from the pale moonlight and stars. She sat up and looked out at them. 'I remember why this seems so familiar, I remember the first time…'  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
It was night time at the Kami House. Marron was in her bed staring out at the stars. Ever since she kissed Goten 6 months ago, her house wasn't as bad as she thought. He would always come over and her parents would leave to give them some time alone. It felt almost perfect, except for the fact that she always wanted to go somewhere. Their one restriction, they had to stay at the Kami House. Goten didn't want to get in any trouble with his dad' best friend and wife so he made sure they always stayed home. It wasn't bad though, they always talked and kissed, kissed and talk. It was pleasant, Marron was in love for the first time.  
  
But now it was night time and Goten wasn't here, she felt alone and longed for him to hold her again. Marron closed her eyes and took a deep breath looking like she just made a wish to the stars. As if Dende was listening to Marron's thoughts, Goten was hovering in front of Marron's window knocking very gently on it. She immediately opened her eyes and let him in her room.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing here? It's 12:30 at night." She whispered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You weren't there." Goten quietly replied and walked over to Marron and hugged her kissing the top of her forehead.  
  
"I love you Goten." Marron can't help but say that to Goten every time she saw him. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his waist to tighten his hold on her.  
  
"I love you to." Goten rested his chin on top of Marron's head still holding her. They just stood together in the dark. "One day, I'll get you out of here and we can be together all night long."  
  
Those words felt like heaven to Marron. At this point, she didn't care if she ever got out of the Kami House, just as long as Goten was with her. "Goten, I can be anywhere with you, just as long as you're there with me." She had to make sure he knew it.  
  
"I know, but you'd be more happy somewhere else I think."  
  
"You're probably right, but it's so hard Goten, I try, I really do. I just can't seem to get out of here." Marron buried her face into Goten's chest trying not to cry. He held on to her tighter to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"Shhhhh…its okay Marron, try not to worry about it right now, just enjoy the moment." Goten held up Marron's chin with his hand so that their eyes met and they kissed deeply. Marron took her arms from Goten's waist to around his neck. Goten brushed his muscular hands through Marron's hair. When they parted their lips and locked eyes again, Marron was taking deep breaths.  
  
"I want you to stay here tonight Goten."  
  
"I didn't want to leave anyway." With that, they kissed passionately again. They ended their kiss and Goten very easily lifted Marron into his arms and softly put her down on her bed. He laid next to Marron wiping away strands of blond hair away from her face.  
  
"I never want this to end Goten." Marron stopped blinking and kept a steady and graceful gaze at Goten.  
  
"Stop worrying about the future, just concentrate on each moment."  
  
Marron smiled warmly at Goten, she didn't have to worry about anything with him. They snuggled closer to each other an held onto each other's embrace. Goten's hands rested pleasantly on Marron's curved hips. It gave her a wave of energy that wanted him to touch her in different areas. She placed her hands on his chest and huskily said, "Goten, make love to me."  
  
"Marron, I don't want to do that to you." Goten tried to protest, or his mind was, not his body.  
  
"Yes you do! I see it in your eyes, not to mention your hands squirming, wanting to touch me. It's okay Goten, I want you to , I have no regrets about this." Marron took his hands and placed them under her silky pajama shirt onto her bare chest. She gave out a slight moan when he squeezed and gently kissed her. He let go and broke all contact with her and began to look serious.  
  
"I want you to know, I love you with all my heart, and if anything, never part with you."  
  
"I know, I love you too." Marron began to feel goosebumps all over her body.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Absolutely. I've waited for this long enough." Marron began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"I take it this is your first time right?"  
  
Marron stopped and said, "Yes, and I want it to be with you. No one else."  
  
"Then let me do that." Goten went for Marron's shirt and unbutton it himself. He was very slow and gentle to make sure his supernatural strength didn't hurt her. Marron felt it was perfect. Slowly but surely, he made love to her an stayed until the break of dawn. He sneaked out through her window to leave and blew a kiss to Marron before he left. Marron could feel the kiss on her lips and fell asleep well into the afternoon. All she dreamed about was Goten making love to her again in some place other than her room.  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
'I still don't have any regrets, no matter what.' Marron still stared out the window. There have been some nights where she wished she and Goten were in her room again making love, but the feeling quickly goes away like the wind. 'Just a pleasant memory, nothing else.' Marron finally fell asleep in her bed and got some rest. As she was thinking about Goten in her dreams, it quickly turned into her thinking about Trunks……  
  
A/N: So how was that? I know, it's a PG-13 rating, but hey, I've read lots of PG-13 material and it had a lot more graphical descriptions when it came to two people having sex. Hell, I already knew this stuff by the time I was 11. Anyway, I hope that flashback was good. Tell me what you thought about it. It's possible I could have the next chapter out by Friday, it's a possibility. I know what I want to write for Ch.8. So, Please Review! I'll give out more Girl Scout Cookies! 


	8. Going Off

A/N: Hey Peeps! I'm so sorry, I didn't put up this chapter last Friday like I should have. The big problem was that I didn't have it written down. Also considering that last weekend was Easter, I spent most of it with my family and stuff. I guess you guys liked the last flashback, not as many reviews like last time but everyone seemed to enjoy it. Read and Review!  
  
2nd A/N: Big THANK YOU's to Moon Dawntreader (What's with the new name?) She liked my little lemon thingy and was the only one who really pointed it out, Lady Tskuya (where is your new chapter?) she dedicated a whole chapter to me and mentioned this story (yay me!), and last but not least, Lily! She absolutely adores my cookies ^_^. These people are all authors and have lots of wonderful stories that you should read after you're done with this. And more THANK YOU's to everyone else who reviewed! Everybody gets Girl Scout Cookies and….Teddy Bears! Yeah! Teddy Bears! You can pick the color to!  
  
  
  
Ch. 8 -  
  
  
  
Marron woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes and sausage. She looked out at the window above her and saw a deep clear blue sky with a bright yellow sun welcoming a new day. she looked to her right expecting to see Trunks still in bed, but to her surprise his bed was made and he was no where in sight. Then she remembered her dreaming about Trunks. A little redness creeped over her cheeks when she remembered exactly what she dreamt. It was first Goten and her at a beach in swimsuits kissing each other on the wet ocean sand with waves coming up from their feet to their head and coming down again. Then Goten all of a sudden disappeared and Trunks magically popped into the picture and took Goten's place. They kept kissing each other and began to get more intimate after each minute. The thing that made her blush about it was that she didn't want Trunks to stop. She just let him keep going. Marron felt it was a wonderful dream, it meant that she was beginning to forget about Goten after so long. She really didn't care that Trunks was the one who replaced Goten, just as long as Goten was replaced. But Marron was constantly reminded that Trunks was indeed the one who replaced Goten, which made her feel a little embarrassed.  
  
Marron began to look around the room wondering where that delicious smell was coming from and where Trunks was. She couldn't find Trunks, but she did find a plate of pancakes and sausage wit orange juice on a tray right next to her bed. Also on the tray was a letter inside and envelope labeled "Marron." She first took the envelope and began to read the letter while she was eating:  
  
Dear Marron,  
  
You certainly don't wake up at the crack of dawn. That's okay, after staying up till 1:00 who would? Besides me, usually no one. I hope you like breakfast, hopefully it'll still be warm when you get up. ['Thank Dende I didn't sleep that late' Marron thought.] I've gone to the village to pick up extra things we may need for the road. I was thinking, since you really want to go out and see new places, we should fly out of Japan and go to Europe or Asia. We could drive through both continents and see every little thing that you want to see. Maybe we could find places that are new to both of us. Don't make a decision yet, just think about it. We should probably use an airplane so I won't have to use my ki.  
  
Enough about that, I bet you're sick of wearing that outfit you have. It's been 3 days. Inside this envelope contains enough money for you to buy a week worth of clothes and then some. Don't worry about spending my money, I am one of the most richest people in all of Japan. Money is not an issue for me. Besides, you're my hostage right? I should have you as comfortable as possible. Use today to go shopping and buy anything you need. I'll e back around 3:30 and you can tell me your decision then. Have fun shopping!  
  
Your Kidnapper,  
  
Trunks  
  
Marron was done reading the letter and quickly finished eating. She saw the money in the envelope. She read the letter again….and again….and again. When she finally convinced herself that the money and letter were real, she began to scream jumping up and sown like she just one a contest on the radio. Marron raised her hands and looked up and yelled, "For whatever I've done to deserve this Dende, I thank you!"  
  
Up at the Kami Lookout…..  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo looked down smiling at the remark Marron just said.  
  
"You're welcome!" Dende said.  
  
"That was awfully nice of you Dende."  
  
"Well, I didn't have much to with it…."  
  
"Oh I see, it was that guy that was with her…."  
  
"Yeah, the one who kidnapped her and the one we "can't see" from up here." Dende knew exactly where Trunks and Marron were, but he knew when two people needed to get away, especially from Goku and them. He just didn't feel like telling everyone where they were, it was his job to make sure everyone was happy on Earth right? Right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron very quickly got ready, grabbed the money and left. She first went clothes shopping and got 8 different outfits with plenty of money to spare. She then got toilet trees and empty capsules to put all her stuff in. Marron still had extra money and knew exactly what the last thing was that she needed. A camera. She went to a photographer's store and got a professional camera with different lenses that came with a carrying case.. she spent the last of the money buying 20 roles of film. It was about 3:00 when she left the camera store. Marron got back to the hotel and when she went into her and Trunks' room, he was already sitting at the edge of his bed waiting.  
  
Trunks obviously felt nervous, just one little word could change everything. "yes" meant she still wanted to go with him and stay away from her friends and family. "no" meant she wanted to go back. If she wanted, Trunks would regretfully take her back to her home. But he really wanted her to say yes. Trunks had doubt that he really shouldn't have. 'I talked to her all night instead of making out and getting….' Trunks didn't want to finish his thought. All he wanted now was marron to go with him.  
  
"Hey Trunks! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Marron said cheerfully.  
  
"Um…no, not really. I've only been here for about 15 minutes." Trunks said glumly. "Hey Marron?"  
  
"Yeah Trunks?" Marron went to her bed and put all her stuff down. She stared straight at Trunks.  
  
"Did you read my letter?" Trunks felt heat and sweat all over his body.  
  
"Yes I did and I made my decision." Marron's smile faded and grew into a serious expression.  
  
"Well?" This was it, the answer Trunks was waiting for.  
  
"I want to keep going. I want explore the world just how you describe it." Marron began to form a little grin again. So did Trunks.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course! Who would turn down an offer like yours? No one I would think."  
  
"Great! When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Now would be a best time than many."  
  
"Okay…then let's get in the car an head for the airport." Trunks gave out a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait to go. It was like Marron was always reading his mind and knew exactly what he wanted. 'That's what I love about her….wait, DAMN! I've got to stop thinking like that.'  
  
"Are you ready Trunks?" Marron had her stuff in capsules already.  
  
"Y-yeah, let's go."  
  
  
  
Marron and Trunks were now in the car on their way to the airport. She felt herself trembling, it was going to be her first time going out of the country. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt. Happy, sad, scared, excited? Marron never really had to deal with such emotions before since she never got the chance to. She began to tremble more.  
  
Trunks began to give glances at Marron almost every two minutes. He soon noticed her trembling. "Are you cold Marron?" The top was back up on the car.  
  
"N-no I'm fine thank you." Marron looked out at her passenger window.  
  
"Then why are you trembling so much?" Trunks was really worried about Marron now.  
  
"It's just that…well, It'll be my first time out of the country. I don't know what I'm feeling right now." Marron folded her arms to help stop herself from shaking so much.  
  
"Don't worry Marron, you're just nervous, this situation has never happened to you and you don't know how to deal with it. Everything will be fine, better than fine, great. Believe me, once we get to Asia, you'll forget about being in Japan."  
  
Marron began to stop trembling, Trunks was absolutely right. She's never done this and she just felt nervous that's all. She smiled deeply at Trunks. "Thank you Trunks, I really needed to hear that."  
  
About an hour later they were at the airport waiting in line to buy plane tickets to Korea. When they got to the man at the cashier, he immediately looked surprised and awed at Trunks weirdly. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's actually you, Mr. Briefs, and with a lovely young lady as well." He winked at them.  
  
Marron blushed at the compliment but Trunks didn't want attention run into him. His mom would find out for sure. "Thank you sir, but I prefer if you told know one about us being here, and I mean, NO ONE!"  
  
"hee hee, don't worry Mr. Briefs, I won't tell know one about this little trip you young people are having." Then man began to snicker again like a little school girl.  
  
"Thanks now just give us the tickets."  
  
"All right." The man groaned at the fact that his fun was over and they were going off to have fun for themselves.  
  
"Trunks, I didn't think you had to be so aggressive towards him like that." Marron said as they sat down in the waiting area for their plane to land.  
  
"Yeah I did, many people know who I am. This is going to be tough, Mom will be able to track me down in no time." Trunks took a deep breath and began to think.  
  
"There is one way to avoid being noticed." Marron was playing with her fingers wondering if she should have mentioned this or not.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You could where a disguise. You know, where you wear a wig and glasses so no one will recognize you."  
  
"Marron that's brilliant! We'll do that once we get to Korea. Where did you get this idea?"  
  
Marron sweat dropped. She got the idea by remembering her trying a disguise to escape from the Kami House but that was a long story. "Um…it just came to my head that's all."  
  
"You certainly are smart considering you spent your whole life at a house."  
  
"hehe…you can learn a lot in one place." 'that's for sure.' Marron thought.  
  
"Flight 22 now boarding." An announcer said loudly.  
  
"Come on Marron, it's time to explore." Trunks held out his hand for Marron to grab it. She very willingly did since she was still a little nervous about doing this. It can't be too hard right? Marron held on to Trunks as they got on the plane, which Trunks enjoyed every minute. "This will be more fun than you think Marron."  
  
"Let's hope so." Deep down inside, it really was a lot of fun doing this. For once, it was something new.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? Kinda long but I think it was cool. Now, tell me what you think! You know how I treasure reviews. So, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. Loving So Much You Lose Control

A/N: Hey you guys! Real sorry about how late this is. As you should know by now that this chapter is a flashback. I wasn't sure if this was going to be the last one, but as I wrote it and I decided to have one more flashback. You see, this chapter tells you how Goten left Marron. Yes, finally you get to know why and how those two split up. I ended up writing this chapter really long. Enjoy!  
  
2nd A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!!! Once again, you all get Girl Scout Cookies. You can also have…..Portable Cassette Players (or Walkman as I like to call them)! You can never go wrong with a Walkman.  
  
Special THANK YOU's go to Lily, you know, you're story is on my favorites to! Moon Dawntreader, she was originally Moons Revenge but changed Authors Name so if you couldn't find her fics, now you know why. Oh! and Legolas Luver, you wouldn't dare to burn those cookies. You know as well as I do that they're to good to BURN!!!! So don't be funny and think that you could actually burn them. HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yeah okay, I'll stop, I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Ch. 9 - Loving So Much You Lose Control  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron and Trunks were now in the plane flying across the Pacific Ocean to Korea. Marron sat by the window staring out into the blue waters.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Huh? What is it Marron?" Trunks began to think of what they were going to do once they got to Korea. Obviously to get his disguise first….but what kind of disguise? What color wig? What kind of glasses? He was lost in thought until Marron broke his concentration.  
  
"Out of all the years I've stared into the ocean at the Kami House, I've never enjoyed watching it until now."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can say I was jealous of it. It got to come and go in waves when ever it pleases. I was stuck in one spot. But now I'm the one going and it's staring at me in jealously as I pass by them." Marron smiled at the ocean teasingly. For once, she was the one leaving.  
  
Trunks stared at Marron staying silent. She had a point (again). He never thought of the ocean like that. Of course, he could always get away, for a certain amount of time. His mom or dad would eventually get him back to do what they wanted him to do. "Well, now it's our turn to wash away and go to new areas." Trunks smiled as well.  
  
"How much more time Trunks?"  
  
"About 2 hours."  
  
"(sigh) This takes to long, but I like it."  
  
"Taking a nap helps pass the time."  
  
"Hmmm….(yawns) That's actually a good idea. I think I will take one."  
  
"Of course you would, you sleep more than a bear when he migrates." Trunks mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something Trunks?"  
  
"No, have a good nap Marron." Trunks pulled out a newspaper he bought before he got on the plane and began to read.  
  
"Thanks." It took Marron a measly 2 minutes before she was out cold on her chair. Marron didn't exactly sleep, she mainly thought about Goten and how it all ended…..  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK: (My most longest flashback!)  
  
It's been 2 years, Marron was 21. That's when problems became unraveled. For two whole years all Goten and Marron would do was talk and have sex. Marron thought it was great. The Kami House finally felt like heaven to her. She took care of the house without complaint, as long as Goten was there.  
  
But like every person with saiyjin blood, Goten couldn't be kept in one spot. He was at Marron's 13 hours a day. He's used to fresh air every 20 minutes. This was killing him. As much as he loved Marron, he needed to be free. Goten refused to get trapped here as well. He thought about having him and Marron go off and live somewhere, but 18 said they could only if they were getting g married. However, when he asked Krillen, he said that if they were getting married, they had to live at the Kami House. Both parents didn't give in, he was outnumbered.  
  
Goten thought about a clean escape, but wasn't able to figure out how to pass Krillen's alarms out of the house. Even Marron helped Goten and put their brains together but nothing worked. But Marron didn't put her heart into it as she use to. She really didn't want it to change. For once she liked the way everything was. Goten didn't, he hated feeling like he was chained down. Soon he was becoming desperate:  
  
"Marron?" Goten asked. They were in bed together naked cuddling each other.  
  
"Yes Goten?" Marron said peacefully rubbing his bare chest.  
  
"Are you truly happy here?"  
  
Marron thought a moment before she replied. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else without you if that's what you mean."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is, would you be sad if we left this place and never come back?"  
  
Marron sat up and covered herself looking serious at Goten. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes." Goten looked at Marron straight in the eye to show he meant what he was saying.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this later----"  
  
"No, we need to talk about this now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why, because just like you, I can't stand it here!" Goten began to raise his voice.  
  
"D-Did I say that?" Marron looked concerned towards Goten.  
  
"Yes! It was one of the first things you told me when we met again at the Driving School." He didn't lower his voice.  
  
"That was years ago."  
  
"Yeah so, don't you want to go outside?"  
  
"Yes but I don't mind not to."  
  
"Dammit Marron!" Goten clinged his hands into fists. "What does your heart say?"  
  
"U-Um e-er…." Marron suddenly lost her speech.  
  
"Tell me please! I have to know how you feel."  
  
"I-I guess I really don't want to go anywhere. As long as you're with me." Marron began to curl herself away from Goten to protect herself.  
  
Goten calmed down and gave Marron a loving and care face. "I'm sorry for arguing Marron, it's just I'm not happy just being here. I do need to get out once in a while.  
  
"I know how you feel, I'm sorry for not paying more attention. Let's see if we an go to a park or something one time."  
  
Goten began to chuckle, like a man who is going psycho. "You're 21 and you still need your parents permission to go out." Goten shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Stop laughing Goten. If I could, I'd get out of here."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want to be anywhere else."  
  
"That's not what I said."  
  
"Oh, then what did you say?" Goten began to yell again.  
  
"I said I wouldn't want to go anywhere else as long as you're with me."  
  
"What's the difference?!"  
  
"Goten, I'm willing to go anywhere, as long as you're there."  
  
"Then let's go." Goten quickly dressed as well as Marron.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, lets go right now, just carry you in my arms and fly off."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll drop me."  
  
"I promise I won't drop you."  
  
Marron had a worry look. She was completely scared. "Goten, I've never done this."  
  
Goten grabbed Marron hands and felt the cold sweat on her palms. "It's okay, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Okay." Marron began to sprout tears form her face. "Just let me pack a few things."  
  
"Take your time." Goten looked out Marron's window. This was it, he had to be quick though. Quicker than those alarms. Fly as fast as he can for a minute, then hide hid ki and start traveling on land. As for the rest of that plan, well, he'll wait till he's on solid land to worry about the next part.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Marron held to capsules and put them in her pocket.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"They're my escaping stuff. I only had to get them from my hiding place." Marron gave a weak smile.  
  
Goten smirked and smiled confidently at Marron. "Don't worry Marron, nothing's gonna stop us and we'll see the whole world together."  
  
Marron grew back her courage and smiled more brightly.  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
"I know, I love you to." They gave a quick kiss and Goten picked up Marron in his arms. "Hold on tight Marron."  
  
"All right." Marron clinged on to Goten's neck as tight as she could. Marron's window was open, if you touched it, the bars and alarms would go off. Goten had to be real quick. He thought of an idea. "Marron, I'm going to go super saiyjin, this will be incredibly fast. This will last only a minute so just hold on." Goten held Marron tighter.  
  
"I will." Marron closed her eyes, fear and excitement ran through her body.  
  
Goten charged up and his hair changed form spiky black hair to a golden - sun yellowish color. His whole body was glowing spreading some of the glow around Marron.  
  
"Here…We…GO!" Goten flew through the window faster than the speed of light. Marron gave a slight gasp as Goten flew. He flew straight outside to the clear blue sky. He turned his head to see the bars close and the alarms go off within the seconds that they were out the house. Marron opened her eyes to see them above the ocean zooming by with the wind. "We did it Goten!" Marron grinned and began to giggle.  
  
Goten smiled as well and kept his attention straight ahead. How ever, his smile faded away into anger like a bear protecting his cub. He stopped abruptly almost dropping Marron.  
  
"Goten what's wrong?"  
  
"I-It's my dad."  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Goku came clear into the picture looking bright and happy.  
  
"Hey guys! Goten! I've been looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Your mom wants us to go back home and set up Pan's birthday party with Gohan. She's turning 12 already!"  
  
Goten and Marron let out a sigh of relief. They both thought Goku was here to bring them back to the Kami House. "Let's go Goten, I hope you don't mind if I help too Goku."  
  
"No not at all, the more the merrier!"  
  
Goten was charged down before Goku got there. They were all about to go when Goku felt Krillen's ki coming really fast toward them.  
  
"Hey! Krillen's coming! Hey Krillen!" Goku waved his hand in the air to signal where they were.  
  
"Oh no Goten…." Marron whispered.  
  
"Shhh….it'll be okay." Goten held tightly on to Marron more. Krillen came into picture looking real freaked and mad.  
  
"Marron! I was worried, come on, let's go."  
  
"But Krillen, she was going to go with Goten and I to help decorate Pan's Party. She's turning 12 already!"  
  
Krillen gave a concerned look. He looked at Marron and Goten holding each other so closely.  
  
"Please Daddy, it'll only be for a few hours." Marron lied , this would probably be the last time she'll see him.  
  
"All right, I give in, only because it's Goku. But it has to be okay with your mom."  
  
'Dende she needs help.' Goten still couldn't believe that Marron needed permission from her parents to do something.  
  
"No, I don't approve." 18 was right behind Goten and Marron floating in the air as well.  
  
"But---"  
  
"No, you need to get home, you go Goten , have fun with the party."  
  
"It should be Marron's decision on what she wants to do." Goten spoke confidently to 18.  
  
"Oh? Okay, Marron, what do you want to do?" 18 crossed her arms looking very deadly.  
  
Marron had no clue on what to do. She froze. If she said she wanted to go with Goten, then they could escape and Marron would be free. But her parents would hat her, and she'll never see them again. Marron didn't want to leave having the guilt of her parents hate her. If she said she wanted to go with her parents, Goten would hat her, the only person she really loves. Either way, someone would hat her.  
  
"I-I…." Marron didn't know what to say. The Kami House wasn't that bad with Goten. Goten can't stand the Kami House. She looked at Goten. "I don't know."  
  
"Here, I'll make this easier for you Marron, if you decide to stay with your parents, I'll never see you again. I'm sick of playing this game. As much as I love you, I just can't do this anymore." Goten began to loosen his grip on Marron. He was losing his mind, inside a house all day was to much for him.  
  
"You see Marron, he's trying to tell you that he doesn't care about you anymore." 18 said with utter disgust.  
  
"That's not true, I just can't stand being in that loveless house anymore."  
  
"If you truly loved her, you would stay." 18 barked back. Marron couldn't stand to see those two argue. She looked at her father to see what he thought. Krillen locked eyes with Marron and knew he had to say something.  
  
"Marron, I love you, I don't want to see you get hurt. Think about it, he's threatening to leave just so he an get what he wants. This is a decision that's supposed to make you want what you want." Krillen smiled lovingly. This was why she loved her father, he gave her the advice she needed. She could never part from that advice.  
  
"Goten, I want to stay at the Kami House. I also want you to be there." Marron finally gained her voice back.  
  
"You're lying." Goten's eyes became watery.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then goodbye Marron. Let's go dad. Have fun at home Marron. You're never going to leave. You should have chosen me. You lost your chance." With that, Goten dropped Marron out of his grasp showing his hurt and anger. He zoomed off with a silent and stunned Goku. Goku knew not to bother Goten about the issue and he left.  
  
Marron fell into the ocean. Krillen and 18 didn't act quick enough to catch her. They were stunned and real mad at what Goten did to Marron. Marron herself was to shocked to think or do anything. He promised he wouldn't drop her and he did anyway. He didn't stay with her, he left. Marron wanted to drown. Just die right there. Krillen picked her up and held her pale and almost lifeless body. "Oh Dende…"  
  
END FLASHBACK: (long wasn't it?)  
  
Marron woke up with the feel of dried tear stains on her face. More tears silently rolled down her cheeks. The feeling still hurt. She looked out the window and saw land coming into view. 'Almost there.' Marron looked at her other side to see Trunks sleeping. However his hands were holding Marron's cold little one on the arm rest. Marron didn't move her hand, she enjoyed the warmth. She stopped crying and began to calm herself down. She watched Trunks sleep so….charmingly. She kissed Trunks on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Thank you Trunks, again." Now it was her holding Trunks' hands tenderly. Marron stared at Trunks and could have sworn he began to smile.  
  
  
  
A/N: So was that long or what. Took me an hour to type and check whew! You guys know the drill, Review, I love reviews. Everyone loves reviews. The next chapter should be out within a week. If not, sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Another Hostage

A/N: I am such a bad monkey!!! These chapters are getting out later than I expected. Well, I'm beginning to get writer's block. I have a plot, sort of, just don't know exactly what I'm going to do. If you have suggestions, please tell me! I really hate writer's block! I don't know what to write ahhhh!! And another thing, these chapters are going to be put out more slowly due to the fact that this month and part of May are really busy for me!!. You should get more frequent chapters out after the 13 of May. Basically, it's stuff with Girl Scouts and I'm doing Standford 9 at my school in two weeks. So I'll put out chapters when I can, sorry!  
  
2nd A/N: Thanks everybody who reviewed! I really don't have time to thank certain people (I only got a few hours till I have to leave). But thanks for all those reviews on my flashback, it was so lovely and fantabulous of you guys! Once again, Girl Scout Cookies and……Notebooks!! To write!! Those things come in handy in the best times. Enjoy the Chapter!  
  
Ch. 10 - Another Hostage  
  
  
  
Finally! Trunks and Marron make it to Korea. Marron was absolutely excited watching the plane land. How the ground became bigger and bigger! Of course, Trunks slept through it so Marron had to wake him up. She still held onto his hands and didn't want to let go but knew she had to.  
  
"Trunks, wake up, we're here!" Marron slowly stirred Trunks out of his sleep.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Trunks said still half asleep.  
  
"We're here!" Marron said clasping her hands together squealing.  
  
"Okay, Okay, calm down there." Trunks chuckled. He enjoyed Marron's reaction. How she smiled, the she kept looking out the window, how she looked at him and smiled more brightly. "Trunks, why are you so happy?"  
  
'What?' That question caught him completely off guard. "Marron, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Are you happy going to Korea?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Trunks began to look down and blush. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I guess I'm happy because you're happy."  
  
Marron turned a little red herself. She really couldn't handle compliments. "Well, um..it makes me happy that you're happy." 'That sounded REAL good Marron.' She sarcastically thought.  
  
"hehe…it's good to know that we're happy because the other one is happy hehehe." Trunks put his hand behind his head and scratched just like Goten, something he picked up from him.  
  
Marron looked at Trunks and her smile faded at the thought of Goten. "Ugh…don't be nervous about saying a compliment Trunks, it makes you look silly." Marron barked at him. She didn't want to think of Goten, especially in Trunks. That last dream/flashback made her remember why she hated Goten.  
  
Trunks immediately let go of his hand from his head. His eyes went wide and jaw hanging open at Marron not believing that it was her who said that to him. Not once has she ever said anything rude to him. 'I knew I'd eventually see her true side, damn.' "Sorry, I was trying to be polite that's all. It's not my fault you can't handle a little compliment like mine." Trunks shot back at Marron. 'That oughta make her feel stupid.'  
  
Marron nearly dropped her jaw as well. She didn't see that one coming. She then smiled to herself mentally. Had she asked Goten that question, all he would do was shoot back a flirty compliment like, 'I was just trying to make a good impression to a girl as pretty as you.' But Trunks didn't say that, he shot back a nasty remark in return for hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They got out of the plane and were now in a taxi on their way to a hotel nearby.  
  
"Trunks, the first thing to do is to get your disguise. What kind do you want?" Marron began to adjust her camera lense not looking up to see him.  
  
"No glasses that's for sure. I'll wear contacts if I have to."  
  
"All right, you'll only get contacts if need be. What color wig?" Marron was fiddling around in her camera bag for a roll of film.  
  
"Um…I think a brown wig should do the trick."  
  
Marron put her role of film in the camera and finally looked at Trunks with her camera all set and ready to go. "That'll look good on you. Brown's a good choice. Smile!" Marron took a picture of Trunks in the taxi cab looking curious at Marron. His mouth was half way open and his eyebrows were squeezed together a little. "Who knows when the next time we'll see you like this Trunks!"  
  
"yeah okay, no more pictures of me please."  
  
"You mean no more pictures of the way you look now."  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever, no more pictures for now."  
  
"Geez, what's with you and pictures?"  
  
"You get followed by the paparazzi and have pictures taken of you everyday and see then how you feel about pictures."  
  
"OKAY, no more pictures for now."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
Marron sighed and once again looked out the taxi cab window to see what was around her. She was ecstatic at how everything looked. "I am going to have so much fun here. How long are we staying here Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know, as long as we want to."  
  
"Cool! I'm going to take so many pictures!"  
  
"You do that. I'll get a disguise."  
  
"We should take a tour as well. Who knows when the next time we'll be here."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one. Good, we made it to the hotel. We'll drop our stuff and then go out to get my disguise."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
Trunks and Marron got to their hotel room. This time, the beds were in separate rooms so they won't disturb the other. One door connected the rooms together. They quickly put their stuff away and left. Marron brought her camera that was hanging on her neck with a strap and in her pocket two extra rolls of film. Trunks popped out his capsule car and drove to a busy market.  
  
They got out and began to look at all the stores and looking at different types of wigs and stuff. "You should probably change your voice to Trunks."  
  
"What? Who is going to recognize my voice? Much less, I'm not going to meet anybody who I know from Japan all the way here in Korea."  
  
"You never know, you really don't know my parents like I do. They would come here in a heartbeat if they knew I was here."  
  
"But they don't so don't worry about it. No one is going to recognize my voice."  
  
"All right, it better not get us in trouble."  
  
"It won't. End of discussion."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
After two hours of shopping for the inevitable brown wig that Trunks wanted desperately, Marron grew tired. They went through over a hundred shops looking for it but it was no where, well, the brown wig he wanted.  
  
"Trunks! Just pick one already! You're more picky than me and every other woman in the world!"  
  
"Marron, it's only been two hours, you can't possibly be tired already?"  
  
"I'm not used to going through a hundred or so shops in such a short amount of time! I have to run to catch up with you! Remember, I'm still 100% human! Unlike you!" Marron was pausing in each remark to catch her breath.  
  
"Don't worry! I think I found one. How's this?" Trunks put an a wig that looked very cute on him according to Marron. The wig was brown (of course) that had short hair with it spiked up but a little combed back for a semi - curl look.  
  
"That'll do Trunks, that'll do." Marron nodded in agreement.  
  
"I like the feel of this one. I'm gettin' it."  
  
"Finally!" Trunks bought the wig and they were now walking through some other shops (at Marron's pace instead of Trunks) to get other stuff that Trunks might need. Trunks immediately put on his wig, it was even hard for Marron to recognize him. "There's a place that sells contacts Trunks. Do you want to get a couple of them just in case?"  
  
"It'd be a good idea if I did. What colors do they have?"  
  
"Well, let's go find out."  
  
Trunks looked at all the colors and found that he was fascinated by them all. "Look! They even have a contact with four colors in one eye!"  
  
"Contacts will do that Trunks." Marron sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay, I'll take two pairs of lavender, three pairs of green, and two pairs of magenta."  
  
"Magenta?" Marron raised one eyebrow at Trunks.  
  
"Yes, no one will be able to tell that it's me."  
  
"That'll do Trunks, that'll do." Marron nodded again in agreement.  
  
"Marron, I'm not Babe the pig in that book. Think of something else."  
  
"Aww, okay."  
  
"At least you read decent books. Most of the women I know have trouble reading Babe. Some of the women have trouble reading Dr. Suess."  
  
"I read Babe in fourth grade, when I was only 9. You'd be surprised at the kind of stuff I read now."  
  
"Yeah well, tell that to the women I know."  
  
"Do they work for you?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're mail people who deliver all the mail to everybody in the building."  
  
"I guess you're very familiar with them then." Marron said very slyly.  
  
"Hey now, none of them were really serious."  
  
"Serious enough to know what reading level they were at."  
  
"Look, this conversation is going nowhere ----" Trunks stopped when he saw what was ahead of them. He turned immediately pale and loss all face expression.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks are you okay?" Marron shook Trunks but no good. She looked at what Trunks was but didn't know what to look for. But she did see a 16 year old teenager who looked a lot like Bulma coming their way. "Are you looking at that girl who looks like Bulma? Don't worry Trunks, she looks way to young to be Bulma."  
  
"It-it's Bra. Holy crap it's Bra!! If she's here, that means my mom is here! Possibly my dad!" Trunks began to panic.  
  
"Calm down Trunks, maybe she won't recognize you and just walk by." They continued to walk forward but Marron had to grab Trunks' hand to have him follow right by her. She twitched when she felt the sweat on his hands. "If you show that you're nervous, she'll know that something is up. Just relax." Marron whispered in his ear.  
  
'Just relax Trunks, this is only Bra, not your mom, not your dad. Just Bra.' Trunks thought but felt really awful when they got closer to her. He tried desperately to avoid Bra and not stare at her but he was having a hard time focusing on something else.  
  
Bra came into clear focus for her to see them and when she did, she blinked a few times. Marron and Trunks just continued to stare straight and held onto each other looking like young lovers out for a vacation. Well, at least Marron tried to make it look like that so Bra wouldn't get suspicious. However, Trunks made it a dead give away with how he acted. Or so she thought. "M-Marron? Is that you?" Bra stopped walking and stared straight at Marron.  
  
Both Trunks and Marron were a little startled at what she said. They both thought she would have recognized Trunks but instead it was Marron. "No kid, we're just two people going away on vacation. Go back to your mom or something." Trunks said very rude.  
  
"Don't be so mean, she's just assuming things that aren't true. Look, I don't know who this Marron person is but I'm sure you'll find her." Marron said.  
  
Bra didn't pay attention to Marron anymore. She was eyeing Trunks. "You know," Bra began to point at Trunks. "You sound a lot like my bro--" Bra stopped and smiled very evilly. "Hi Trunks."  
  
"What did I tell you about your voice?! Oh yeah, no one will pay attention to that, no, no, not at all!" Marron threw her hands in the air to release some frustration that filled her head.  
  
"Shit. Bra, scram!" Trunks waved at Bra to tell her to leave.  
  
"Oh no, this is good, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this." Bra didn't stop smiling.  
  
"How did you know it was me Bra?" Marron had to know how Bra recognized her. She knew how Bra recognized Trunks but not her.  
  
"That's easy, I remember you from the party. It was not hard to tell who you were since you were the hostage Trunks took." Bra said.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Marron looked at Trunks for a solution.  
  
"First, Bra, where's mom?"  
  
"She had to go to a meeting here since you're on 'vacation' and she let me tag along to tour around. She told me to get used to it since I'll be her official heir when I'm old enough to be."  
  
"That's 6 years away. Okay good. Where's dad?"  
  
"He's at home in Japan watching the house."  
  
"That's even better. Marron if we leave now, we can avoid my mom and go to the next city to look around."  
  
"Oh, we didn't even get to tour." Marron said sadly.  
  
"We'll tour later but we need to get out of here if my mom's in this town. If she sees you, then she'll call your parents."  
  
"Okay, we can leave immediately." Trunks and Marron began to walk off.  
  
"Hey!!! You didn't forget me did you? I want to go to!!!" Bra ran up to walk with them.  
  
"No way!! Scram!!" Trunks said loudly.  
  
"If you don't let me, then I'll tell mom what you plan to do and everyone is going to find you in no time."  
  
"She's right Trunks, everyone will find us before we'll make it to the next town." Marron added. Bra smiled at Marron.  
  
"Trunks, you finally picked a decent girl to go out with this time." Bra winked at Marron.  
  
They both blushed. "No Bra, Marron and I aren't going out but you still shouldn't come."  
  
"I shouldn't, but I will be anyway, I'll get my stuff at my hotel and meet you guys at yours in 30 minutes. Where's your hotel?"  
  
"The one right next to the airport." Marron gave Bra intructions.  
  
"Who's side are you on Marron?" Trunks began to whine himself.  
  
"The one that's going to let me be free still. Look, we have no choice. She'll tell and they'll find us if we don't let her come. Besides, she can't be that bad can she? She's not a child."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're both girls."  
  
"Trunks, it can't be that bad."  
  
"FINE!! LET HER COME!!" Trunks stormed off to a clear spot and pulled out his capsule car.  
  
"By Bra, see you in 30." Marron rushed over to the car and Trunks drove them away.  
  
"Thanks Marron. This is the best thing I ever thought of." Bra happily walked off and got her stuff from her hotel. She couldn't wait to start her adventure with Marron and Trunks…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry people if this chapter sucked. I did it really fast and I wanted you guys to have another chapter. I'll try to get another one out for next Friday, I'm not sure, but I'll try!! The next chapter has the final flashback. It's about Marron and the years after her and Goten broke up. Please review!!! 


	11. All it takes is a little time

A/N: Hey you guys! I am the worst monkey in the world right now when it comes to updating. I'm real sorry, some things came up unexpectedly and I was given responsibility that I wasn't prepared for. You see, my grandfather came home from the hospital and my aunt entrusted me to take care of his pills that he has to take (8 different pills everyday, 9 every other day). Not only that, I have to make sure he's fed and is taken care of. I really don't blame my aunt, out of all my family members I'd put my grandfather's life into my hands and no one else's. Yeah, and also I just did this G.S. Campout that I worked non-stop on. I'm really tired. I tried so hard to put this chapter out on Thursday or Friday but this chapter was so long I didn't have the chance to finish typing it. Between Friday and Sunday I only got 12 hours of sleep the whole time and all I did when I was awake was work. I hope you like the chapter!  
  
2nd A/N: Of course, I have to give THANK YOU's to all my reviewers! Special BIG THANK YOU's to Lily, Angie, Moon Dawntreader, Starr, Lady Tsukya, Saiyangirl, flow sista, and so many other reviewers that it's gross. Oh, and I am so happy with all the reviews I got for chapter 9, you see, that was a flashback and I usually get very little reviews from flashbacks but that last flashback had the most reviews I've ever gotten from a chapter THANK YOU!!!!!!! You all get G.S Cookies and Gel Pens for your notebooks! You can have the most fun with those things!! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
3rd A/N: Whew! Okay, my busy schedule is finally over. All I have to worry about now is school and that's not to big of a problem. Basically, this means to expect more chapters very soon.  
  
  
  
Ch.11 -  
  
  
  
Trunks and Marron were now back in their hotel room in their separate rooms. Both of them were packing very quickly not saying a word.  
  
"Why is he so mad about Bra coming? She's only 16! What harm could she possibly do?!" Marron thought. "I haven't even been able to take one picture either!" Marron capsuled all her stuff and knocked on Trunks' door, the door that connected the rooms.  
  
Trunks was packed and sat on the edge of his empty bed holding his capsules. "Why does Bra have to come? The whole point on this trip was to get away from my work and family." Trunks sighed and turned his head when Marron knocked on the door.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah Marron? You can come in if you want."  
  
Marron walked in, "Um…. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Bra's not due for another 10 minutes."  
  
Both were a little silent. "Trunks, what is so wrong about Bra coming?"  
  
"I wanted to get away from my family but now it seems I just can't."  
  
"She's only 16. What can she possibly do?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"What has she done?"  
  
"Annoy me."  
  
"Look, maybe she needs some space from her parents too."  
  
Trunks smirked, "No kidding, if mom's going to make Bra her heir, then she's in for the worst years of her life."  
  
"All the more reason she should be allowed to come with us."  
  
"mmmm…."  
  
"It won't be as bad as it seems."  
  
"Fine, fine, not like I have a choice anyway." Trunks shrugged.  
  
Marron nodded and smiled and landed herself right next to Trunks sitting on the bed. Marron had to admit that it was nice being close to him like this. "Where's the next town?" She decided to pick a subject that wouldn't lead them into arguing.  
  
"It's only two hours away, I think." Actually, it was hard for Trunks to think. Without hesitation Marron just sat next to him and laid some of her weight on him. "Uh…I think it's time we go outside and wait for Bra." 'So much for making it last Trunks, you idiot.' He thought.  
  
"All right, let's go. Bra's going to need a disguise to."  
  
"Good, I'll be able to stand looking at her."  
  
"Oh! You're terrible!" Marron giggled and they walked outside to wait for Bra. Sure enough, right when they were outside looking for her, she walked up the street and greeted. "Hi! Right on time! Now let's get out of here!" Bra smiled cheerfully.  
  
"First things first, Bra, did you leave anything for Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, I left them a letter."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"That I ran into you and decided to tag along."  
  
"Did you mention me?" Marron cut in.  
  
"Oh! That's what I forgot. I forgot to tell them that you were with Trunks still, your parents are soooo worried."  
  
Marron closed her eyes and smiled. "Good, this will still work. Let's go Trunks."  
  
Trunks once again decapsuled his car and everyone got in. Bra sat in the back while Trunks drove and Marron in the passengers seat. The hood was down. It took a mere 10 minutes to get out of the town and drive through grassy fields.  
  
"So how long have you guys been here?" Bra decided to break the silence that was developing.  
  
"We only got to Korea this morning. We put our stuff in the hotel rooms and shopped until we found you." Marron said.  
  
"You mean when I found YOU." Marron formed a little sweatdrop.  
  
"How were you able to recognize me so well Bra? You've only seen me really at that party."  
  
"Think about it, it's kinda hard not to notice you when your brother threatens to blast you."  
  
At that moment Trunks swerved the car jerking both Bra and Marron. "Sorry, lost my balance there for a minute."  
  
"Yeah right." Bra narrowed her eyes at Trunks giving a death glare to him. "Anyway, why did you kidnap Marron Trunks?"  
  
"To get away, it required me to take a hostage and Marron was the one who was right there."  
  
"Ah…and you don't mind Marron?"  
  
"No, I wanted to get away myself, besides, this trip has been fun." Marron said.  
  
"Cool, think about it Trunks, now you have two hostages!"  
  
"Great." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe we can get Pan as a hostage to!"  
  
"No!" Trunks almost ran over a dog.  
  
"What's wrong with Pan?"  
  
"She was bad enough on the Black Star Hunt, also it would be three girls and 1 guy. That wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Oh? And who did you have in mind for a second guy?"  
  
"Goten of course. Hey, that's what we should do, have Goten along as well."  
  
"Yeah, Goten is fun to be around with."  
  
"No!" This time, Marron was the one who yelled.  
  
"What?" Bra looked completely confused, so did Trunks.  
  
"I-I mean, I think it's fine how it is now." Marron lowered her voice.  
  
"I know you guys haven't talked to each other for a while, but what wrong with him joining?" Trunks pressured the question hoping to find more answers.  
  
"Well, you saw him at the party. He was trying to have you let go of me and have you talk with him. He wanted you to stay." Marron lied, she wasn't ready to fully come out with the truth yet.  
  
The excuse was enough for Bra and Trunks. "Good point, okay, let's make a deal, no more hostages."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They all grew silent once again. None of them felt like talking anymore. Trunks had to concentrate on driving, Marron lost interest of talking since they brought up Goten, and Bra felt to tired to talk, Bulma was making sure she was learning on every trip.  
  
'Forget about Goten Marron. He's in the past, concentrate on the future. That's what you did before and it got you pretty far.' Marron thought. She began to think of the years after her first break up….  
  
FLASHBACK: (remember, I plan to make this the final one.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron is now 22 not sure of what to think anymore. The first person she ever really loved flew off without her even though he said he would stay. Part of it was her fault though, she told him that she wanted to stay instead of leaving.  
  
It was now that her parents really became worried. Marron did nothing now. Ever since Goten flew off and never came back, Marron was in her room lying in bed. She was pale and thin, and hasn't done anything since. Krillen knew he had to do something.  
  
"Honey, we should set her up on a date, much to my dismay, but I want our old Marron back."  
  
"It was Goten that made her like this. We should get him and have him solve this."  
  
"No. I don't think Marron can handle seeing Goten again."  
  
"We have to do something."  
  
"I know what to do." Krillen went to his alarm system and turned all power off.  
  
"What are you doing?!" 18 screeched.  
  
"We have to let her know that we trust her. She needs to feel loved."  
  
18 was thinking of a way to protest but no words came out. "Okay."  
  
Krillen then walked up to Marron's room and entered. "Marron? Sweety?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Marron mumbled and buried her face into her pillow.  
  
"I will in just a minute, but I want you to listen to me. Goten is a jerk. Forget about him. You did what you wanted to do and if he didn't understand that, then he's not the right one for you. Love can take time, you just have to wait and it'll come right when you least expect it. It may seem unbelievable, but trust me, I guarantee that you'll find Mr. Right." Krillen said softly.  
  
Marron rose up from her bed and looked at her father. He always seemed to have a way to make her feel just a tad better. "Thanks dad, I'll keep that in mind. Maybe one day I'll find him…..If I can go out and find him, but that's not possible."  
  
Krillen smiled at Marron, "I was hoping to get to that. I turned off the alarms. Your mother and I both love you and we want to make sure you know that."  
  
Marron returned the warm smile, "I know, I love you too."  
  
Krillen and Marron embraced a hug and then Krillen gave Marron a capsule car. "Here, go drive out somewhere and relax. But promise me you'll return."  
  
"I promise. Thanks dad."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
Well, the alarms were finally off but Marron was still stuck at her house. Two years went by and now she was 24. Marron felt more lonely than ever. She wanted the kind of love that her parents couldn't give her. On the outside it seemed she was over Goten, but inside she still missed him. Her heart would ache for him at nights when she slept in her bed all alone. Marron began to regret not going with him. She often wondered how he was and what would have happened if she actually left with him. 'I'd be happily married and have kids.' She thought.  
  
Marron was in her room looking out at the never ending ocean once again. Things were back to normal, she was stuck at home cleaning and doing whatever her parents want her to do. She got a bachelor's degree at Harvard, thanks to the home-schooling and she can't even put it to good use. Marron knows her parents really care for her but not enough to let her go. She decided to leave once and for all to leave and to never return to the Kami House.  
  
She knew the perfect plan to, one that'll guarantee her freedom. She still had her escape capsules to, in case she ever needed them. It would be two months before she could actually put her plan to action, but that was the good thing, it gave her time to get every thing ready to go.  
  
Yamcha would be coming over to their house to visit, you know, just to catch up on things and see how everyone was doing. Lucky for Marron, he would always wear the same thing every time he came over. That special yellow suit he wore at the Martial Arts Tournament when Marron was only 4. It took her only a month to find the suit and wig that looked like Yamcha, the make-up was all set for her to paint the scars that he had. It took her the other month to imitate his voice and actions.  
  
The only problem, Yamcha always flew over here. Marron would just have to wait till he's in the attic with Krillen and say to 18 that he's going to the bathroom and escape from the bathroom and use the car from there.  
  
The two months went by and everything was set. Yamcha flew to the island and greeted everyone. Marron came down in her regular clothes and greeted Yamcha as well.  
  
"Mom, Dad? If you need me, you'll know I'll be in my room. It was nice to see you Yamcha." Marron smiled.  
  
"You too Marron." Yamcha smiled as well and began to talk with Krillen and 18.  
  
Marron quickly went to her room and got ready to go. She put on the suit first, then the wig, and applied the make-up last. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked exactly like Yamcha. All she had to do now was wait in her room till Krillen and the real Yamcha were in the attic doing a light spar. 30 minutes after she got ready, Marron heard Yamcha and Krillen walk up the stairs past her room, all the way up to the attic. Everything was according to plan.  
  
Marron walked down as Yamcha and saw 18 in the kitchen working on lunch. She gave a quick glance over there and mind her own business walking to the bathroom hoping 18 wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"And where do you think you're going mister?" 18 said wearing and apron.  
  
"The bathroom." Marron said sounding exactly like how Yamcha would.  
  
"Okay, don't be too long, lunch will be ready in 5 minutes."  
  
"A guy like me doesn't need 5 minutes to go the bathroom." Marron smirked, her playing Yamcha was incredible.  
  
18 gave a light laugh and walked back into the kitchen. Marron breathed a little more relaxed and made her way to the bathroom. She went in and locked the door getting her capsule car out. The alarms were disabled, 18 was in the kitchen, Krillen and Yamcha were upstairs. Nothing could stop her now. She was half-way out of the window frame and decapsuled the car right outside. All of a sudden, a knock was on the door.  
  
"Yamcha, when you're done, tell Marron that, lunch is ready." 18 said.  
  
"Uhh…will do."  
  
"You know, she is a wonderful and beautiful girl, so smart and generous. I don't know what I did to deserve her." 18 said softly through the door.  
  
"Um..yeah, I'll be sure to tell her." Marron said a little shaky. Never in her life has she heard her mother say those things about her. Was she serious? Marron was sitting on the windowsill. A wave of guilt flew over her as she sat there. "18?" Marron said still sounding like Yamcha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love Marron that much?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Have you told her all those things you said me?"  
  
"No, but I should."  
  
"Do you love her enough to let her go and live on her own?"  
  
There was a slight pause and Marron heard 18 take a deep breath. "I mean to let her go, but I just can't bear to see my little girl go. Believe me, in the long run I think she'll be the happiest here."  
  
Marron stopped feeling guilty. How would her mom know that if she never let her have the chance? "You don't know that for sure."  
  
"No, but I know enough."  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell Marron lunch is ready. You go back to the kitchen." Marron said flatly.  
  
Marron could tell that 18 hadn't moved yet and was still at the door. "Marron, I truly do love you and I just want what's best for you because you're the most incredible woman I know."  
  
"H-how did--" Marron talked in her regular voice now.  
  
"I know that it was you instead of Yamcha? Yamcha's 6 inches taller. If you were a little higher, I wouldn't have been able to figure it out. Also, Yamcha's not that smart to say the things you said in our conversation."  
  
"I want to live on my own mom. It's about time you let me go. If you really love me, you would do as I wish."  
  
"You're asking a lot from me."  
  
"Well, for my whole life you've asked me to do stuff that you wanted from me and I did. Now the one thing I want you won't let me have. It's not fair."  
  
"Marron, I love you. You have to understand that."  
  
"If you really love me, just let me go."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"No, you can, you just don't want to."  
  
"That's right, I want you to stay. So stay Marron please, for me? All I want now is for you to stay."  
  
"All I want is to go."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"If I asked, he would let me go."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he knows it's what I've always wanted."  
  
"Marron you can have anything, just as long as you stay." 18 began to sound desperate. "I love you with all my heart."  
  
Marron began to cry right there, sitting on the window sill, still dressed up as Yamcha, not moving, only crying. "Mom, I love you," Marron took a deep breath, "If all you want now is for me to stay, then…then…"  
  
"Yes? I'm listening." 18 softly and gently said.  
  
"then…I guess I'll stay."  
  
"Oh dear, you're doing the right thing."  
  
"But, all I'm going to do now is just stay in my room and come down only for meals and to go to the bathroom. That way, it'll be easier for you to adjust life without me." Marron said bluntly.  
  
18 was a little surprised at the tone Marron sounded. But she was glad that her Marron was still staying. "Thank you Marron, you'll happier than ever now."  
  
"It won't be long before you take that back." Marron said sounding a little angry.  
  
"You just need to relax, lunch is ready."  
  
"I'm coming." Marron dressed into her regular self again in the bathroom. She got her stuff from her capsules, and put them back into her pocket. It was now, that she wished she went with Goten. 'I swear, the next time I see Goten, I'm leaving with him, no matter where we go.'  
  
So when, that party came up 6 months later, Marron was planning to leave with Goten at that party. She was just going to leave and never return. The plan only came up at the hour that they left but it was all she needed.  
  
END FLASHBACK (how was that one?)  
  
Of course, Trunks did things a little differently but Marron felt happier going with Trunks. They were both in the same situation and he was more caring than Goten was. 'He lets me do the things I want to do.' Marron was looking out at the grassy hills thinking about what she just thought of. Bra was asleep and Trunks continued to stare out at the road. Marron gazed at Trunks and stared straight into his eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her.  
  
"Is something wrong Marron?" Trunks whispered not wanting to wake up Bra. He still looked at the road.  
  
"No, I'm just looking." Marron smiled at stared straight ahead now, looking at the road the same way Trunks is.  
  
Trunks blushed and concentrated even harder now at the road. Having feelings for Marron the way he did was beginning to get really hard for him to handle, since he can't do anything to her. She was his hostage right? 'At least I let her know I care.'  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go!!! See, it may have been three weeks or so but that was a long chapter!!! I have to say, I've never had a chapter this long. Well, if I have good inspiration, I could have another one out by this weekend. It won't be as hard either since I have a little more time now. Don't forget to review!! I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	12. Marron's Date

A/N: Enjoy the chapter! Thanks to Lady Tsukya, Angie, and Mirai Trunks #1 Fan girl for being the ONLY 3 that reviewed my last chapter. That long thing that took me forever to write and only 3 reviewers. It was my last flashback too. Sorry folks, guess I put that chapter out too long. Maybe this chapter will persuade you over…….  
  
  
  
Ch. 12 -  
  
  
  
Well, after two hours of driving, Bra, Trunks, and Marron got to the next town. Bra woke up and became all bouncy again.  
  
"Yay! I wonder what we'll do here!" Bra squealed.  
  
"Hopefully relax." Trunks said looking exhausted.  
  
"Tired Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"After driving for a while, you get really bored."  
  
"You know, you COULD let me drive the next time."  
  
"Or even me! I can drive as well now!" Bra jumped in.  
  
"No way, my car, I drive." Trunks said flatly.  
  
"Perhaps we'll do some touring, and get you a disguise Bra." Marron said, changing the subject.  
  
"One step ahead of you! I brought a disguise with me!" Bra cheerily said.  
  
"What kind of disguise could you possibly think of?" Trunks said insultingly.  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you think Trunks, I have a long brown wig with green contacts to go with them." Bra said triumphantly.  
  
Marron immediately giggled. "Sounds a lot like your disguise Trunks."  
  
"Hey now! I have magenta contacts as well, remember? I'll just have to wear those all the time now." Trunks was wearing his wig with the magenta contacts in them.  
  
"Whatever you say, let's get to a hotel and just settle in. I want to take a tour and get pictures." Marron said getting out her camera and hanging it around her neck. She then took two quick snapshots of Trunks and then Bra.  
  
"Hey! Didn't I say no more pictures of me?" Trunks whined.  
  
"I said I wouldn't take anymore pictures of you in your regular self. There's a difference." Marron said holding her face high.  
  
"Does it matter? Marron you'll have to take a picture of me in my disguise. While we take a tour, we'll take pictures of each other!"  
  
"That sounds like fun!"  
  
"Then it's a date!" Bra squealed again.  
  
"Ugh….just get me out of this car." Trunks moaned. Though he would like to have a date with Marron, only it being just the two of them. "Hmmm…maybe I can think of a way to do that." Trunks said slyly.  
  
"What was that Trunks?" Marron said looking his way.  
  
"Wha? Oh nothing, here's the hotel. Let's unpack and then decide what we're going to do."  
  
The three got unpack in a hotel room that had a single bed in one room, then a door connecting to another room with two beds. Obviously Trunks slept in the single while Marron and Bra shared the double beds.  
  
Trunks quickly unpacked and began to think of a way to have his date with Marron. All he had to do was take Bra's place and go on the tour with Marron. 'Then we could go out and do some other things.' Trunks smiled wickedly to himself.  
  
The only thing he had to do was think of a way to get rid of Bra for half a day. 'hmmm…. Obviously she would want to do something better than taking a tour and getting pictures taken.' Then it hit him. "Shopping! Her weakness!" Trunks punched into his hand. He then dug into his wallet and found the one thing that made Bra drool enough saliva to fill a 12ft. deep pool. His platinum card, but wait, one platinum wouldn't do it, so he took out his brand new platinum card that he hasn't used yet. "That'll win her over. But how to do it without her figuring out that I want to go on the tour with Marron…." That was going to be tricky. He then thought of the perfect idea.  
  
Marron and Bra just finishing unpacking and began to decide what time they should to the tour. "How about one at 3:00?"  
  
"That sounds like a good time. There's also a different tour starting at 3:30 and it lasts 45 minutes longer than the 3:00 one."  
  
"Which one should we take?"  
  
"I'm not sure…." Before anymore thoughts could get in, Trunks knocked on the connected door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"What in the hell do you want now?" Bra snapped.  
  
"Don't be so mean, yeah, you can come in Trunks." Marron said a little, no, a lot more nicely than Bra.  
  
Bra folded her arms and turned away avoiding to look at Trunks. "Are you guys hungry?" He said.  
  
"Actually, I am kinda hungry." Marron said touching her stomach.  
  
"Good, I was thinking that before you guys take your tour that we go out and grab a bite to eat. My treat."  
  
"Can you pay for it? I thought you left all your stuff at CC." Bra said sounding very rude.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have my old and NEW platinum card with me in my wallet. I haven't even had a chance yet to use my new one." Trunks said tauntingly to Bra. He knew that would get her attention.  
  
Bra's arms began to tremble. "Y-you mean, you have a credit card that hasn't been used not once?" Bra said dreamily.  
  
"It's right here." Trunks pulled out his new platinum card out waving it right in front of Bra's face.  
  
Marron looked at both of them a little weird. "Well good, this means we can eat and not worry about the cost and it makes our decision for the tour. We'll take the 3:30 one, that'll give us plenty of time." Marron said grabbing her camera.  
  
Bra paid no attention to Marron. Her eyes were glued to the credit card. Her pupils moving every inch at where Trunks was waving it. "Trunks? How full is your old one?" Bra said mischievously.  
  
"Um…about less than 1/4 full. It has plenty of space too." Trunks said looking up as if he was thinking.  
  
"Marron? Do you like to shop?"  
  
"I prefer to take the tour Bra." Marron said impatiently. She was getting hungry.  
  
"Trunks, can I use your new platinum to go shopping?" Bra said, still staring at the credit card with full contempt.  
  
"What about me Bra?" Marron said disappointedly.  
  
"Uh..Um.." Trunks waved the credit card away so that Bra was looking at him. "That's it! Trunks can go with you!"  
  
"Only if I let you use my card." Trunks said putting it back out and giving Bra another dazed look.  
  
"Please Trunks! I promise I'll be good! I'll have my disguise on and I'll be good for the rest of this entire trip."  
  
"Well---What do you think Marron?"  
  
"As long as it lets me get a bite to eat and go on the tour." Marron said tapping her foot.  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
"PLEASE!" Bra begged.  
  
"Just do it Trunks! Let's just go!" Marron said on the verge of yelling.  
  
"All right here." Trunks dropped the new card into Bra's hands and began to leave with Marron. "Be back before 10:00 okay? It's 2:30 now. That should give you plenty of time." Trunks escorted Marron out of their room and shut the door. The last image he saw of Bra before he closed the door was her wiping her mouth with her arm. 'She really did drool! Damn, you're good Trunks.'  
  
  
  
"I knew going with Trunks was the best idea I ever thought of." Bra said very happily. After two minutes of standing there, Bra grabbed her purse and left.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was driving around the town with the most happiest grin on his face. "Now why in the world are you so happy Trunks?" Marron said, half smiling, half confused.  
  
'Because I'm finally on a date with you.' "Because Bra's not here for once." Trunks lied.  
  
Marron rolled her eyes back to looking at the stores for a restaurant. "We're never going to find one." Marron said sadly.  
  
"Yes we will, look right over there, we'll eat here." Trunks pulled right in front of an All-You-Can-Eat buffet full of rice and meat.  
  
"I guess an all you can eat buffet is good for you Trunks, considering you have a saiyjin stomach." Marron said giggly. She and Trunks got out of the car and before they went in, Marron took a picture of Trunks standing in front of the buffet. "Our first restaurant!"  
  
They walked in and sat down at one of the tables near the bar that contained all the meats. "I guess we should eat quick since we only have 40 minutes to eat." Trunks didn't let Marron respond, he was already gone getting food for himself.  
  
Marron sighed, "Yeah, we should." She got up at a normal pace and got her food quickly. Trunks was still getting food as Marron was already sitting down eating. Well, after two minutes he finally came back to the table and began to devour his food.  
  
"Marron, you should try some of the teriyaki, it's really good." Trunks said taking a big swallow of food.  
  
"Yeah, I had a little, it's very delicious." Marron ate very slowly and came to a point where she was just picking at her food. "Hey Trunks?"  
  
"eah mwarron?" Trunks said with food in his mouth.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled brightly at Trunks.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything." Marron said.  
  
Trunks turned a little pink. "You don't have to thank me Marron."  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm really grateful for what you've done for me."  
  
"Well, thanks for coming with me." Trunks locked eyes with Marron and both of them smiled.  
  
"Um…how much time do we have?" Marron said.  
  
"We have about 20 minutes." Trunks said looking at his watch.  
  
"I guess that means we should leave soon."  
  
"Yeah, don't want to be late for our date!" Trunks said and began to eat faster.  
  
Marron began to feel a little fuzzy and the word 'date.' 'Is this really a date? Mmm…I've never been on a date before….Goten never took me. I guess this is my first one.' Marron thought. 'I bet Trunks has gone on lots of dates. Oh, I bet I'll be horrible company to him.' Marron began to frown, but when she looked at Trunks, who was so happy sitting there eating and smiling, her thought quickly washed away.  
  
About 10 minutes later both of them were done and were ready to go. Marron couldn't believe how much food Trunks ate in such a short amount of time. But she lost interest in it and began to get excited about the tour. 'My first date is on a tour, how unique.' Marron smiled to herself. They got back in the car and got to the boat that was going to lead them around the town in the river. Both of them got on and were now standing on the edge of the boat looking around the city. Marron took many pictures and even Trunks took a picture of Marron on the boat as well.  
  
"That'll be a beautiful picture." Trunks said.  
  
Marron threw the compliment off. 'Goten did that with me, yuck.' "Trunks, don't say those kinds of things. You're only saying that to be nice." Marron said bluntly.  
  
"No! I'm serious! It's a very beautiful picture!" Trunks argued.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I'll take the camera back."  
  
"You and compliments! Hasn't anyone told you that you're beautiful!" Trunks raised the camera out of Marron's reach.  
  
"Will you stop that! And give me back my camera! I don't care what you think of me!" Marron began to jump for the camera, but Trunks raised it too high for her.  
  
"That wasn't what I was asking, I asked if anyone has told you that you were beautiful." Trunks still didn't give Marron the camera.  
  
"YES OKAY!" Marron stepped on Trunks' foot, which inevitably caught him off guard and he lowered his arm to check on his foot, which gave Marron the chance to grab her camera.  
  
"Ow..that actually hurt. Krillen's strength is in you. So who was it?" Trunks began to grin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who was it that told you you were beautiful?"  
  
"My mom." Marron said immediately.  
  
"You're no fun. Have any guys told you that you were beautiful? Aside from your father of course." Trunks leaned in his ear to signal Marron that he wanted an answer.  
  
Marron put a mischief smile on herself as well, "Well, wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Of course, it's important to know a hostage's background."  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, a guy aside from my father told me I was beautiful." Marron folded her arms and avoided Trunks' curious gaze at her.  
  
"Well?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and folded his arms as well.  
  
"Well what? I answered your question." Marron said very stubbornly.  
  
"Well who was it?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?! What difference is it going to make?" Marron was getting very frustrated at Trunks. 'This wasn't how I was imagining my first date.'  
  
"It's still nice to know. Do I know him?" Trunks began to put on a teasing grin.  
  
Marron gave out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, you do. Quite well actually."  
  
Trunks began to get very curious. "Tell me."  
  
"You know Trunks, curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"I'm not a cat, I'm a monkey."  
  
Marron laughed very hard at that one. "So you're curious George?"  
  
"Don't even try to change the subject Marron."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like it."  
  
"You don't feel like it? Well, when will you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, whenever I feel like it I guess." Marron shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'll let this one go for now, but you owe me that question."  
  
"Whatever you say." Marron said sarcastically.  
  
Marron saw a bus boy near by and got a brilliant idea. "You know what will make a great picture Trunks? Us together on the boat."  
  
"No, it wouldn't make a great picture." Trunks stopped grinning.  
  
"What?" Marron felt a little disappointed.  
  
"It would make a beautiful picture." Trunks began to grin again.  
  
"Didn't I say to stop that!"  
  
"What can I say, I can never tell a lie."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes and asked the bus boy to take a picture of them together. He happily agreed and took a picture of the happy couple. Trunks was right behind Marron smiling through his wig and contacts and Marron just gave a light grin brightening up her eyes.  
  
"How lovely." The bus boy said, "You are a lucky man to have a girl that pretty as your girlfriend."  
  
"We're not together mister." Marron stopped all possible smiling and looked stern at the bus boy.  
  
"Yes we are." Trunks wrapped his arms around Marron's waist. "Yes, I know she's pretty, and she's a wonderful companion."  
  
Marron struggled to get out of Trunks' embrace but he held a tight grip on her. Marron faked a smile and said, "Hehe dear, don't make him feel alone, come on, we should go."  
  
"There's no where to go, we're on a boat remember?"  
  
"Yes I remember!" Marron yelled in Trunks' ear.  
  
"Umm….I'll be going. Enjoy the tour." The bus boy quickly ran off.  
  
"Oh now look what you did Trunks, you drove the bus boy away." Marron threw her arms up in frustration.  
  
"I didn't do that. You were the one who yelled in my ear." Trunks still held on to Marron.  
  
"Will you let go of me now? Why did you say we were a couple in the first place?" Marron struggled even harder to break free.  
  
"I was just having a little fun, besides, it looked like he liked you."  
  
"So? You're making no sense. So what if he liked me?"  
  
"Well, for this trip, there has to be some rules."  
  
Marron narrowed her eyes at Trunks, "What kind of rules?"  
  
"No getting involved with anyone." Trunks narrowed his eyes at Marron.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because things will get complicated and it'll just get difficult. What if you want to stay but want to keep going as well? What if you find someone else?"  
  
"Good point." Marron had another thought. "Does this mean I can't get involved with you either?"  
  
Trunks finally let go of Marron and stood there speechless for a minute. 'Why in all the world did she have to ask that question?' "N-now why would I do that?"  
  
"You DID say I was beautiful." Marron flashed her eyes.  
  
"I said the picture was beautiful." Trunks replied.  
  
"So we shouldn't get involved with each other either?" Marron said calmly, though she felt a pinch of hurt.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath. "Yeah, we shouldn't get involved with each other. Things would get a little weird." Trunks felt truly disappointed but knew that Marron was a friend and didn't want to hurt her. Besides, this was just a vacation, nothing else.  
  
"No kidding." Marron thought about Goten again and knew that it would be weird dating his best friend.  
  
Both of them stopped talking and continued to look around the city from the boat that swam on the river. Marron took a few more pictures and felt a little better knowing where she and Trunks stood. 'Now I don't have to worry anymore about liking him, I'm not allowed to.'  
  
Trunks felt somewhat better. 'I guess I can't love her anymore. Well, I can, but only as a friend. I guess this is what friends are supposed to do. I wonder what Goten would do if he was in my situation.' Trunks let out a sigh and gazed some more.  
  
The tour finally came to an end and Trunks and Marron got off. After the long silence both of them seem to be a little more comfortable now that the hard question and pressure were off. However, both of them still felt bad about letting it go.  
  
"Maybe we should look for Bra and see how she's doing?" Marron looked at Trunks while they were walking down the street.  
  
"Naw, she'll be fine. This hasn't been her first shopping trip from somewhere else."  
  
"Oh okay, what time do you think she'll be back?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends how she feels. Could be a short trip, could be an extremely long one. Who knows."  
  
"Well, I hope she's okay."  
  
"Yeah she is. I wouldn't worry about her."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…….  
  
Bra was shopping around the whole city feeling quite happy. She wore her disguise as well. "Let's see, I still have more than half of space left on this card, so that means I can still shop!" Bra was carrying hundreds of bags already but thanks to her half-saiyjin blood, the weight didn't effect her.  
  
"I'll have to eventually thank Trunks. And Marron for letting me do this." Bra kept walking and thought about the two. As if by magic, an idea sprung from her head. "That's it! I'll set those two together! They'll be thanking me forever!"  
  
She began to skip down the street and back to the hotel to drop off stuff. Then she went out again thinking how to get those two together. "It can't be too hard right? Trunks goes with any girl and Marron…..well, Marron should easily fall in his charms." As Bra began to think more, she also realized the horror of it all. "He'll break her heart so easily and this whole trip will be over! Now I'll have to keep them only as friends! Now I really should have gone on the tour with Marron!" Bra felt really guilty and sulked back to the hotel….right when Trunks and Marron came back.  
  
  
  
A/N: And that's it! Wow, this chapter was long to and I got it out in less than a week! I feel so proud of myself :P. You know, I could have the next chapter out by next Friday to! Okay, see ya later! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	13. Too Weird and Too Complicated

A/N: Hey everyone! Man, talk about lack of reviews. Only 4, but that's okay, I know there are a ton of people who read this fic but don't review. Sometimes I do that as well. For those few who do review, don't worry! I'm not going to hold the chapter hostage until people review, I'm going to put out the next chapter like a good author. I hope you like the chapter! Oh, and just to let you know, this chapter has a lot of conversation in it.  
  
2nd A/N: THANK YOU's to Burned (I did do something in WC! It's somewhere in there!), Lady Tsukya, Starr, and hippiechick. Remember folks, I could thank you as well, but how can I if you don't review? Just a little reminder that's all, I'll shut up now.  
  
  
  
Ch. 13 -  
  
  
  
As Bra walked in the front door of her room, she saw Marron walk through the connected one from Trunks' room. "Marron! What were you doing in there?!" Bra said trying not to sound to panicky.  
  
"Nothing, I just got back with Trunks."  
  
"Why'd you go through Trunks' room?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't really think about it. Why? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, no, it's just…um…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Bra, this is going no where."  
  
"Okay okay, it's just I feel bad not going on the tour with you." Bra lied.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I had a great time."  
  
'DAMN!' Bra thought. "So, my brother was great company?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, at some parts he was very annoying but in general, yeah, he was great company."  
  
"What was annoying?" Bra had to remind Marron of his flaws.  
  
"What's with all the questions?"  
  
"Um…nothing, I'm just curious that's all."  
  
"Well, we can do something together tonight. How's that?"  
  
"GREAT! What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's ask Trunks what he wants to do."  
  
"NO!" Bra yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, let's just make it a girls night."  
  
"A girls night?"  
  
"Yeah, where just us two girls go out and do something while Trunks stays here."  
  
"Hmmm…that does sound like fun…"  
  
"Come on! We'll go right now!" Bra began to push Marron out the front door.  
  
"O-okay, TRUNKS!!!! WE'RE GOING OUT! SEE YA LATER!!!" Marron shouted as Bra pushed her out the door.  
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
Trunks was in his room thinking about his little date with Marron. "Man, why did I even say we couldn't get involved with each other? Why did I have to say that?" Trunks said with frustration. He took off his disguise and laid back on his bed looking back up at the ceiling. He began to get lost in thought until he heard Marron screaming that she and Bra were going out. "Great, Bra decided to have a girls night out, perfect." Trunks took a deep breath and stayed where he was on his bed instead of chasing them. "I'll let Bra have her fun for now."  
  
Trunks looked over at the desk drawer that was next to him and noticed a phone. "Hmm…Maybe I should call mom. If I do, I should use my cell phone." Trunks picked up his cell phone from his pocket and began to hear a ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Goten? What are you doing over at my house?" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks! Where are you? You haven't hurt Marron have you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! She's having a blast here. You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Oh yeah, my mom went over to Bulma's to give her company and she told me to come with her for some weird reason."  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do get to eat all the food in the world so it can't be that bad. So, where are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Goten began to whine.  
  
"Sorry, but we made a deal not to have anymore hostages."  
  
"Hostages? How many more people are with you Trunks?"  
  
"Just Bra and that's it."  
  
"Oh yeah, you should see your mom. She is so mad at you and Bra right now, it's not even funny. Not to mention Vegeta."  
  
"Uh-oh, I forgot about dad when we took Bra along. How's he doing without his 'princess'?"  
  
"He said that once he finds you, you'll be sorry you ever thought of leaving. He's not liking the idea of Bra with you."  
  
"Hehe, that's his problem isn't it?"  
  
"Then I suggest you stay on 'vacation' for a LONG time." Both gave a chuckle and stayed silent.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah man?"  
  
"How's Marron?"  
  
"She's fine, better than fine, she's great." Trunks said dreamily.  
  
"Is she happy?"  
  
"I think so." Goten gave out sigh on the other end. "What's up Goten? Are you mad at me for taking Marron?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Has she mentioned me?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Did she mention anything about 'us'?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks began to feel a cringe of jealousy building.  
  
"Didn't she tell you? We went out for two years."  
  
"Two years?! I didn't know you were capable of having a girlfriend that long Goten. How long ago was this?" Trunks went from feeling jealous to feeling mad.  
  
"We broke up four years ago."  
  
"Is that why you're worried about Marron? Because you two used to go out four years ago?"  
  
"That, and I haven't seen her since we broke up."  
  
Trunks smirked and regained his cool. He had a way of doing that with Goten. "No wonder she didn't want you to come with us. I was going to have you join my 'vacation'"  
  
"I don't blame her." Goten sadly said.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Trunks sounded pissed.  
  
"I was the one who ended it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I left her when I said I wouldn't. We were going to leave her house for good but then she said she wanted to stay right when we were flying and I told her that she had to choose between her family and me."  
  
"She chose her family?"  
  
"Yeah and I got mad so I dropped her into the ocean."  
  
"You didn't have to do that Goten."  
  
"I couldn't control myself! The only woman who I ever really loved didn't choose me!" Goten yelled into the phone.  
  
Trunks was boiling with rage at this point. He loved her! "If you loved her, you would have respected the choice she made and deal with it."  
  
"You don't understand, you were never around her parents. They're extremely over protected of her."  
  
"She told me. She's told me how her parents are."  
  
"So she doesn't want to go home?"  
  
"No, she still wants to travel with me."  
  
Goten felt a little crushed. "Trunks? Can you promise one thing while you're on this 'vacation'?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Promise me won't hurt Marron."  
  
"We already made a deal that we wouldn't get involved with each other."  
  
"Oh?" Goten felt his spirit rise.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you ever tell me about you and Marron?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"When?" Goten argued.  
  
"I remember now, those four years ago when I saw you and you looked like…well….like shit."  
  
"So? Where is this going?"  
  
"I asked you what was wrong and you said, 'I'll tell you later.'"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." On the other side of the phone Goten put his hand behind his head scratching.  
  
"You never did tell me."  
  
"Yeah, it was because of Marron. I loved her so much……I still do I think."  
  
Trunks was silent. He didn't know what to say. Goten began to spoke again. "When I saw her at the party she still looked as beautiful as I remembered. You don't know how badly I wanted to take her away from your grasp into mine Trunks."  
  
"Dude, you should have told me."  
  
"How could I? This is the first time I've talked to you since the party."  
  
Trunks paused and thought for a moment. "You still love her?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Then why don't you meet up with us. I'm sure Marron misses you." Trunks felt his own heart ripping.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, the more the merrier right?"  
  
"Okay! Where should we meet? And don't tell Marron, I want to surprise her." Goten said excitedly like a little boy.  
  
"Um…You know where Yuki Village is? It's in Korea. We're in the Dinshi Hotel. Get here at 2 pm tomorrow. Remember, don't give anyone you're location."  
  
"Great, thanks a lot Trunks. Really, thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this."  
  
"Yeah, just get over here you big dork."  
  
Goten laughed. "Okay, I have to go, I'm still at your house. I'll tell everyone that you and Bra and Marron are all fine."  
  
"Okay, see ya tomorrow Goten."  
  
"Bye Trunks." Trunks hung up on his cell phone and laid back on his bed. "Man, I'm the one that's the dork. Why did I do that? Why didn't Marron tell me about Goten? I would have understood." Trunks got sick of sitting in bed and decided to go out. "I wonder if Marron still loves Goten." Trunks left and began to look for a good restaurant to eat at.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town…….  
  
Marron and Bra were both out in a capsule car that Marron had, the one she's always ever since back when she was escaping from the Kami House, driving looking for something to do.  
  
"We could do more shopping Marron. I haven't maxed out Trunks' credit card yet."  
  
"Naw, I don't feel like shopping." Marron sighed and looked out into the busy streets.  
  
"Marron, what's wrong? You in a bad mood makes me in a bad mood." Bra looked sympathetic towards Marron.  
  
Marron turned her attention back at Bra and smiled. "Have you ever been on a date Bra?"  
  
"Sure! Not to many though." Bra said sulkily.  
  
"Well, when Trunks and I went on the tour today, it was my first real date."  
  
Bra went wide eyed and felt the slap of guilt hit her face. "I'm a horrible person!" Bra covered her face and began to cry.  
  
"Bra why are crying? You're anything but a horrible person!" Marron wrapped her arms around Bra comforting her.  
  
"Because *sniff* it's my fault you feel this way." Bra wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
  
"No, no, it's not your fault. I just feel a little down because usually on first dates you kiss the guy but instead I made a deal where I couldn't get involved with him or anyone else on this trip."  
  
Bra shot her head up and said, "A deal? One where you couldn't get involved?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Y-you mean, we're still going to travel?" Bra began to wipe her eyes.  
  
"Yes sweetie! We made the deal so we can still have a fun trip! Now, you're the one who looks like somethings wrong. Why don't we go shopping to cheer you up?" Marron smiled warmly.  
  
"O-okay, but can I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Do you like my brother?"  
  
Marron took a deep breath and thought a moment. "Bra, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't a great guy. But things are a little too complicated to have that feeling with him."  
  
"Liar. I see it in your face, just like all the other sluts he's dated. There's something there." Bra continued, "but your face is different, you're afraid to get involved with him."  
  
"You could call it that, fear, but there's more history in it than you know."  
  
"What history? I've never known you to talk to my brother over the years."  
  
"Let's just say that there are other people close to Trunks that I know and it would just be too weird for them if we became something more."  
  
"Who're talking about? There aren't that many people who are close to Trunks his age. The only person that I know of is Goten." Bra looked at Marron who stared straight ahead walking along. When she noticed Marron still silent, she finally figured out why, why it would be too complicated for her and Trunks, why she didn't want Goten to come along, she pointed a finger at Marron and squealed, "You and Goten!!! You two used to be and item!!!" Bra began to giggle very slyly.  
  
"Shut up Bra, the thing Goten and I had was……was….long and deep." Out of all her education and a bachelor's degree at Harvard, the only two words she could think of was long and deep when describing Her and Goten's relationship.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"Wow! No wonder, well it's cool. At least now I know why you can't like my brother. Thanks Marron."  
  
"Hey, no prob, I know how it is to want to know the truth about something."  
  
"Now, let's go shopping!"  
  
"Okay." Marron began to go in the shops with Bra and began to wonder. 'Hmm…I wonder what he's doing right now.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And BOOM!!! I won't tell you which guy Marron is thinking about! You'll just have to decide yourself. Um..sorry this chapter is shorter than the last two. I hope you liked the chapter, it's a little rushed but I think it gets the point across. Now Bra and Trunks know the truth! Now Goten is coming up tomorrow and try to win Marron over again! But Trunks loves Marron as well! The humanity! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out by next Friday, I should be able to, I don't have a lot to do next week! Don't forget to review! Oh, and all four that did, You get Girl Scout Cookies! For all the inspiration in the world! See ya! 


	14. Goten's Charming Return

A/N: Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ch. 14 - Goten's Charming Return  
  
  
  
Marron and Bra both got back hours late and stayed up talking. Marron was amused at how much a 16 year-old could talk. As for Trunks, he stayed at his restaurant for a while then just walked around the whole village. He came back later. In the end, they all grew tired and went to bed…….  
  
Well, Trunks was at first tired. He was once again laying in his bed looking up. 'This is ridiculous, you made a deal, Goten loves her, there's no way it would work out or even have a chance to start. Just forget it, forget her.' Trunks continued to stay awake until he heard the connected door open. Trunks raised an eyebrow looking over at that direction. He saw the dark figure tiptoe across the room very quietly like a fox. It went directly to the bathroom and shut the door completely unaware of Trunks on his bed. 'Hmm…I bet it's Bra to cause havoc. It figures she'd do something like this.' He thought. 'Two can play this game.'  
  
He quietly got out and waited by the bathroom hidden in the dark. He heard the toilet flush and began to get ready to pounce.  
  
When the dark figure opened the door and turned out the light so no one could see, Trunks jumped on the women and held on to her waist tickling her. Immediately she screamed and began to laugh but still very frighten.  
  
"Trunks! Let go of me!" Came a female voice that wasn't Bra.  
  
Lucky for Trunks it was dark so Marron couldn't see him turn bright red. "S-sorry Marron, I thought you were Bra. Why'd you use my bathroom?!"  
  
"Because Bra's using the one in our room and I couldn't wait any longer!" Marron whispered. It wasn't until now that she gazed at Trunks and in the moonlight she saw him in only a tank top and a loose pair of boxers. At this minute Marron lost all her confidence as she stood very close right in front of Trunks.  
  
"Oh, that's all?" Trunks blurted out. He was hoping for a better excuse that he knew could never happen.  
  
"Y-yeah?! Why else would I be in here?" Marron boldly said, or tried to.  
  
"Er….I don't know." Trunks kept staring at Marron from head to toe. She was wearing silk pajamas that had a button up shirt and shorts. He wasn't sure what color they were, not that he really cared at this point.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Marron softly said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"No, I was already awake. I honestly thought you were Bra and you were here to annoy me."  
  
"Marron shrugged, "Shows how smart you really are."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not the one who had to use my bathroom because she couldn't wait long enough to use her own!"  
  
"She's spent two hours in there already! I've been waiting for two hours!"  
  
"What's she doing in there? Hibernating?"  
  
"She's taking a bath and she's to lazy to get out for the tub and unlock the door." Marron sighed and folded her arms.  
  
"She must be falling asleep. She's gonna be a prune in the morning." Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Don't be so mean to her." Marron stood in silence for a moment not exactly sure what to do and couldn't really think with Trunks that close to her. "Um…well, good night." She began to walk back until….  
  
"Wait! Marron?"  
  
"Yeah?" Marron stopped and turned around facing Trunks.  
  
"D-don't go yet."  
  
"Um..It's kind of l-late Trunks."  
  
"There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What?" Marron's heart began to race.  
  
"I……um…..IknowaboutyouandGoten." Trunks said really fast.  
  
However, Marron caught every word and her heart began to race nervously. "What?" She was hoping that that wasn't what he said.  
  
"I said, I know about you and Goten." Trunks said more slow and gave Marron a worried look.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Marron stated.  
  
"Marron, I called my mom today to check on things and he answered. He told me about you and him four years ago."  
  
"Yeah well, there is no me and Goten." Marron began to lose all feelings for Trunks and began to get ready for an argument.  
  
"What? You two went out for two years!"  
  
"That's just it! We WENT out for two years. There's nothing now." Marron turned her face away so she wouldn't have to look at Trunks and have him see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to remember.  
  
"Marron, don't be mad. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It slipped out of me. I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Is that all he said to you? That we went out?" Marron stared at the wall with her side facing Trunks.  
  
Trunks stood there a little silent not sure what to say.  
  
"What else did he say? Trunks?" Marron stared back at Trunks and saw his face brows down and him biting his lip.  
  
"Remember that talk we had that we wouldn't have anymore hostages?"  
  
Marron's mouth dropped open and stared right into Trunks' eyes. "You didn't."  
  
"Um….he really misses you, it's all he would talk about on the phone."  
  
"You…….H-he talked about me?" Marron began to forget why she was mad at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
Marron smiled. "Well, I'm sure he knows now that I'm quite all right and he was stupid for leaving me." Marron gasped and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"It's okay, he also told me how he left you. I could kill him for that."  
  
Marron blushed in the dark. "He's not really coming is he?"  
  
"Um…."  
  
"Oooh Trunks." Marron groaned. "We made a deal! Of all people, you should be the one who is capable of keeping a deal."  
  
"He's---"  
  
"What? He's what? Dying to see me?" Marron cut Trunks off.  
  
"Yes he is. You should give him a second chance, just see the guy."  
  
"No, I don't want to see him. He'll ruin everything."  
  
"What is he going to ruin? There's nothing he can ruin."  
  
"He'll ruin our trip. I'm having so much fun and he'll just make it horrible for me."  
  
"Nonsense, just wait till you see Goten in action. Remember, you only had him in a house, wait till he's outside."  
  
Marron was about to make a remark but remembered when they flew out the window on their day of escape, he was strong, confident, wild, fun, exciting……"When is he coming?" Marron groaned again, she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Tomorrow at 2:00 pm. You'll thank me as the time goes by."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed, good night Trunks." Marron dragged herself back into her room and fell asleep.  
  
"Good night Marron." Trunks felt a wave a guilt fly off his chest and was able to fall asleep as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Around two in the afternoon……..  
  
Marron was pacing in her room staring down on the rug in deep thought. "Why does he have to show up? How was he allowed to show up? When is he going to show up?" Marron stopped pacing and looked at her watch. It was 2:15 and all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. She stood there looking at the door hearing the continuous knocks. "I can't do this." Marron began to tremble.  
  
"Yes you can, you need to show Goten that he was wrong for ever leaving you Marron." Bra sternly said and walked to the door and opened it to reveal…….  
  
"Bra!"  
  
"Hey Goten! Long time no see!" Bra was squeezed into a big bear hug by Goten.  
  
Goten looked over Bra's shoulders and noticed his target. "Marron! You're safe! Dende, I've never seen you this beautiful." Goten let go of Bra and checked Marron out from head to toe.  
  
"Thanks." Marron kept her head down hoping Goten would disappear.  
  
"Umm…..Bra? Why don't you go and tell Trunks that I'm hear? He's in the room next door isn't he? Why don't you go get him."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go leave you two alone." Bra left the room and went into Trunks' room.  
  
"Marron, I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"Oh?" Marron stared at Goten with a serious expression.  
  
"Yeah, I'm---I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Marron looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for ever leaving you when I said I wouldn't, sorry for dropping you into the ocean, sorry for making you feel terrible, sorry for coming on this trip. I can tell you don't want me here, so if you want, I'll leave." Goten looked down and began to head for the door.  
  
"Goten, you're not going to leave." Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" Goten was just as confused.  
  
"I told Trunks I'd let you stay so you're going to stay." Marron sighed and folded her arms looking at the side wall.  
  
Goten grinned. "Can you ever forgive me Marron?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't really blame you for leaving, after you left, all I wanted to do was leave. I felt so stupid for not taking your offer of escape."  
  
"Hey, you just wanted to be with your family that's all, it's completely natural. Nothing you did was stupid."  
  
Marron smiled warmly. This was the Goten she knew when he would come over and talk to her. He always found a way to make her feel better. "I don't mind you going on the trip Goten."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I'm kinda glad that you are actually. As the saying goes, time heals all wounds."  
  
"Great! Now, I say we get out of this town and work our way to another country!" All of sudden, Goten and Marron heard a bunch of noise by the connected door. Goten smirked and quietly went to the door and quickly opened it only to find Trunks and Bra fall right in front his feet. "Eavesdropping are we?"  
  
"It was her idea I swear!" Trunks pointed a finger at Bra.  
  
"What? I found you at the door listening already!" Bra yelled.  
  
Goten turned to Marron and smiled, "What do you think Marron?"  
  
Marron smirked and said, "I think I should drive and you in the passenger's seat. Leave the babies in the back."  
  
"Hey! I'm 16! I don't deserve to be in the back." Bra whined.  
  
"It's my car and I'm 29! If anything, I'm the one who should be driving and Marron in the back." Trunks got up and began to dust himself off.  
  
"You SHOULD drive Trunks, but you're not going to, Marron is." Goten sized up Trunks.  
  
"Well, then I get the passenger's seat." Trunks sized up Goten.  
  
"Wow, you should feel lucky Marron, they're fighting over who gets to sit with you and you get to drive!" Bra whispered into Marron's ear.  
  
"Um…boys?" Marron stood right between the two.  
  
Both of them looked right at Marron. "Why don't I decide who gets to sit in the front."  
  
"Okay, choose." Goten smirked, knowing that Marron would for sure pick him. Trunks just stood there looking at Marron with contempt in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted the front anymore.  
  
"Um….I think I'll have Trunks sit in the front. That way he can see that I'm a good driver."  
  
Goten dropped his mouth opened and now it was Trunks' turn to smirk. "Well, you heard the lady, let's go." At that Goten muttered something under his breath that no one could catch. Within 10 minutes everyone was ready and the four began on the road again only this time Marron was driving.  
  
"So Marron? Where are we driving?" Trunks asked shifting nervously in his seat.  
  
Marron noticed and thought of a good idea. "Uh, we'll just have to see." At that she began to swerve the car from right to left giving Trunks quite a scare.  
  
"Don't do that!" Trunks was rubbing his car as if it were a pet.  
  
Goten laughed at Trunks' fright and soon Bra joined in. "Relax buddy, don't you trust Marron?" Trunks then looked at Marron who gave a sad puppy face while staring out into the road.  
  
Trunks sank deep into his seat and muttered something to himself. "Shut up." Was all Goten could hear.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks stared at Marron the same time unaware that Marron knew that both of them were staring at her. 'Man, things could get real messy if I don't be careful.' But just after that thought Goten and Trunks noticed each other staring at the same thing. They both quickly turned away and began to think themselves.  
  
'I have got to stop staring at her, stop thinking about her. Goten will kill me and now I'm sure that she likes Goten, so now that leaves me with no signs at all so I should just forget about it.' Trunks thought. 'But it's real hard.'  
  
'Man, Marron looks as beautiful as ever. I bet she's only letting Trunks sit in the front because she's going to play hard-to-get with me. But that wouldn't explain why Trunks was staring at Marron…..wait, I know, he was making sure she was driving correctly, mom did that with me.' Goten sat back in his seat and put his hands behind his head to begin a long nap.  
  
"Hey Marron?" Bra said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How far is it to the next town?"  
  
"No more than 10 minutes, but I think we've all had enough of Korea."  
  
"Um…..c-can we stop there? I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"Nice going Bra, can't you hold it in?" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks! Don't be such an ass! We're going to stop at the next town, not just for Bra, but I have to go to!" Marron yelled.  
  
Trunks sat there scooting far away from Marron as much as he could, which wasn't to far away. "Sorry." He said quietly.  
  
Bra smirked and rested back in her seat staring out into the green hills that passed by. In the meantime, Goten was waken by Marron's yelling and had to see what was making his beloved yell so loud. "Trunks, be nice to your sister. Don't make Marron mad." Goten winked at Marron through the rear view mirror when she was looking at him.  
  
Marron quickly looked away and stared back at the road. 'This isn't happening, I'm not going to fall for Goten again. I'm going to enjoy my trip as a TRIP and nothing else. No love, I don't need it.'  
  
"Goten, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you ever in this conversation?" Trunks said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Doesn't matter Trunks, what he said makes perfect sense." Bra joined in.  
  
"Yeah Trunks, you should also consider listening to your sister." Goten said and he smiled at Bra, who turned away blushing.  
  
"I think we do need to stop, Goten obviously needs some fresh air." Trunks said to Marron.  
  
"Perhaps, well, here we are." Marron drove into a gas station and Bra ran to the bathroom. Marron put gas in the car and then went to the bathroom herself. That just left Trunks and Goten in the car waiting on the girls.  
  
"Goten, why did you side with Bra? I thought you were my friend."  
  
"What can I say? I'll do anything to get in the passenger's seat with Marron." Goten dreamily said.  
  
"Grow-up Goten. You're going to have a hard time getting back with Marron. I had a hard time convincing her for you to go with us."  
  
Goten sat there for a minute to think on what Trunks just said and trying to think of a good comeback. "How did you convince her?"  
  
"Errr….well, we were both real tired so that kinda helped."  
  
"How late?"  
  
"Um….real late, she was up because she had to go to the bathroom and I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, but isn't there a bathroom in her room? You couldn't have heard her, she's real quiet when it comes to going in the bathroom late at night."  
  
"She had to use mine because Bra was in the other one taking a bath, which she fell asleep in, so Marron couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"Ah…so after she went to the bathroom, that's when you told her."  
  
"Um…yeah, she just came out and I told her right there." Trunks didn't want to tell Goten the full truth behind telling Marron.  
  
"Great job buddy! You're a genius!" Goten put out a thumbs up to Trunks.  
  
"Uh…..thanks." Trunks sweat-dropped.  
  
Marron and Bra both came back and they got back in the car with the guys. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Marron? Can I finally sit in the front with you?"  
  
"Err…" Marron wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Go ahead Goten, I don't mind." Trunks said and jumped out of the front and traded places with Goten. Although he didn't show any hint of it, Trunks was extremely jealous and mad at Goten. 'Marron, even thought he's my best friend and I'll do anything for him, I really don't want you to be with him.'  
  
"Wait a minute……I thought it was my decision on who sat in the passenger's seat." Marron obviously looked very uncomfortable, she wasn't ready to be friendly with Goten again, just be friends, that's all.  
  
"You're right Marron, besides, I think Goten hasn't been in the car long enough to sit in the front." Bra said, she didn't want Goten in the front either.  
  
"Hey! Trunks gave me his seat!" Goten complained.  
  
"I don't care! I'm the driver and I want Trunks to sit in the front with me." Marron said boldly.  
  
Trunks looked up right at Marron who smiled at him and signaled him to move to the front of the car. "Uh, I guess we have to switch places again Goten, sorry buddy." 'Sorry that I even thought of giving my seat up.' Everyone went back to their assigned seats in the car and Marron began to drive.  
  
"Trunks, could you tell me more about other places that you went to? I'd really like to know more." Marron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh…okay, are you familiar with Europe?" Trunks said.  
  
"Physically no, but I do know all about it. What did you see there?"  
  
"My first trip to Europe began with London, England. Now that's a place we should visit on this trip."  
  
"That sounds like so much fun! We should definitely go!" Marron smiled and continued driving.  
  
Goten on the other hand was thinking indifferently. "We could just fly there. I don't understand what all the driving is about."  
  
"Goten, don't think at all? If we fly then one of the Z-Fighters is sure to spot us. Plus, you and Trunks have to hide your ki so no one will know where we are." Marron said irritated.  
  
Goten folded his arms and stared out the window obviously looking annoyed and jealous of Trunks considering he's on Marron's good side and he, himself, is not. "Sorry, forgot."  
  
"I'm not surprised you'd forget. You're just the same as always Goten. Now Trunks, which country do you think we should visit next?" Marron said calmly.  
  
"Uh…..the only thing next to Korea is China." Trunks began to feel real uncomfortable considering he felt Goten giving him death glares and Marron making him feel important, which only made it worst because he enjoyed it.  
  
"Wow! Now we'll see everything that's made in China!" Bra joked. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"We can see the Great Wall of China! Which is the biggest man-made structure that can be seen by satellite by the way." Goten said trying to sound smart.  
  
"Goten, who doesn't know that? Then it's settled, we're going to China next." Marron said.  
  
Goten slumped back into his seat and felt bad at how his charms haven't worked on Marron.  
  
"I didn't know that about the Great Wall of China Goten." Bra said smiling warmly toward him.  
  
"Thanks Bra, I can always count on you." Goten smiled back.  
  
"China's about 5 hours away Marron, whenever you feel tired, just let me know and I'll drive." Trunks said sounding very concerned, only concerned about his car.  
  
"I'll be okay, this'll be the first time where I'll drive for more than 30 minutes!" Marron said exictedly. She then began to speed up and head for China.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And that's it! Sorry for being late folks, it's been a hard week at my house and I just haven't have had the time to write or much less feel good. I'm a lot better though so hopefully I can get another chapter out within a week, however, I wouldn't keep my hopes up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Lily, Lady Tsukya, Starr, hippiechick (don't worry, I'll eventually get to your stories, expect some reviews from me over the summer when I have some time!), Marron Brief, and Dark Flame (Thanks for telling how you felt about the sex thingy, you're the second person to mention it, okay, I'll make sure there's no unnecessary sex or whatever in future chapters, is that good?). Okay, you all get Girl Scout Cookies, listen to hippiechick, the Thin Mints are really the best ones. Uh… I really don't feel good, I'll be okay though, maybe reviews will help me get better :P. Always review folks, always review. 


	15. Made in China?!

A/N: Hey you guys! Okay, I feel a lot better now that some time has passed. Like they say, time heals all wounds, whew! Oh, and I'm not planning to make this G/B. Remember folks, Bra's only 16! Goten's 28! There is no way in hell those two would get together at this time or place. Maybe in 10 years or so but not in this story. This is only a puppy love thing that Bra's going through, it's just a little side story to see a certain side of Goten. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ch. 15 - Made in China!?  
  
'Wow, I can't believe Marron actually managed to drive the full 5 hours to get here.' Trunks thought as they began to drive through many streets with factories and shops and homes. 'She mustn't drive a lot.' "So which part of China should we start with first?"  
  
"How about the Great Wall of China?" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"How about a Great Bar full of food?" Goten said rubbing his stomach. "I'm really hungry."  
  
"How about a we check into a hotel?" Trunks teased.  
  
"How about we stop with all the questions while I think?" Marron said irritated.  
  
"Hey, you're the driver Marron, this is what you have to go through." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"No, we're only asking Marron because she's nice and she listens to our opinions." Bra stuck her tongue out at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, Marron's cool like that Trunks, but I guess a boring and dull person like you wouldn't understand that." Goten looked at Marron's mirror and winked at her again.  
  
Marron once again looked away only this time she began to blush. "T-thanks you guys, um..how about we go to a hotel, Goten they should have a bar or restaurant where you can eat, and Bra can check a map to find where we can get to the Great Wall." 'That should quiet them!' Marron thought proudly.  
  
And quiet they were, they all grew silent agreeing with Marron's plan. Goten and Bra sat back and relaxed while Trunks looked at Marron showing a face expression meaning 'Good Job.' He nodded and looked around with Marron for a hotel. "Okay, there's one right over there."  
  
And once again we go through the routine where they all settle in. This hotel room had two rooms with a door connecting them and the girls in one room while the boys in another.  
  
"So Marron, are you excited about Goten coming with us?" Bra squealed while they were unpacking in their room.  
  
"Bra, if anything, he shouldn't have gone on the trip. You're lucky that your brother is manipulative like that." Marron grumbled.  
  
"Manipulative? Such an interesting word to describe him. Why'd you even listen to my brother?" Bra said in a more teasing voice.  
  
"Because...B-because..." Marron began to forget the reason why she agreed. Er, not forget, just not wanting to tell.  
  
"Because?" Bra leaned her ear closer to Marron's face.  
  
"Oh, you know the reason. Why should I bother to tell you?" Marron was hoping against hope that Bra would shrug it off.  
  
But shrug it off she did not. "You know, I asked you first, but you should bother to tell me because it'll help you'll stop being in denial."  
  
"I'm not denying anything! Look, whatever is between Goten and I is over okay?! I didn't ask him to go on this trip! I don't want him on this trip! And to make it perfectly clear, him being able to go with us wasn't the reason why I listened to your brother!" Marron yelled spontaneously. Lucky for her, Trunks and Goten were at the diner down stairs of the hotel.  
  
Bra looked at Marron a little worried, "Um..I know that. That wasn't what I was implying..." Bra said backing away from Marron.  
  
"What?" A very confused Marron said.  
  
"I know you're over Goten and stuff...I was implying that...well you know..." Bra began to whisper.  
  
"No..apparently I don't know, you should tell me Bra." Marron wasn't sure how she felt at the moment, stupid, angry, embarrassed, happy.  
  
"Um..well, I was implying that you actually had feelings for my brother." Bra began to head for the door in hopes of escape.  
  
Marron stood there and formed a sweat-drop on her forhead. "You mean feelings for Trunks? Where did you get that idea from?" Now she felt relaxed, Bra wasn't questioning about Goten.  
  
"Well, it seems that you're a lot nicer to him than Goten. You know, letting him sit in the front and all and having him talk to you while you were driving. And you suggested his idea of going to the hotel first. It seems you two get along perfectly." Bra reasoned.  
  
Marron thought about it for a moment. It was true, she has been nicer to Trunks, always listening to him and talking to him. "Bra, I see him as a good friend and nothing else. He sat in the front so he can see how good of a driver I am, I talked to him so I wouldn't fall asleep behind the wheel, and his hotel idea was the most logical."  
  
"Yeah, but every time I see you look at him I see a certain spark in your eyes." Bra felt her hand touch the door knob.  
  
Marron stood there blushing a light shade of pink. "B-bra, you're too young to understand it completely."  
  
"No I'm not! I know my brother! Why do you think I'm asking you this?!" Bra let go of the knob and began to yell herself.  
  
"I don't know, please don't get mad Bra." Marron said calmly.  
  
"Sorry, it's just, I'm old enough to understand how you two feel toward each other."  
  
"What?" An even more confused Marron said.  
  
"Marron, come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed."  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"He likes you, Trunks likes you." Bra stated.  
  
Marron stood there silently thinking for a moment on how to respond to that. "N-no he doesn't. He's just doing that because I'm his hostage. We made a deal on that."  
  
"Yeah well, you two made a deal on not having Goten coming and looked at what happened. Making a deal doesn't stop the feeling, you should know that."  
  
"No kidding. Look, this is getting really confusing Bra, let's talk about this when I'm not so tired."  
  
"All right, but we will talk about this later. Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now, how far is it to the Great Wall of China? We should also consider getting Goten a disguise as well." Marron suggested.  
  
Bra immediately began to giggle at the thought. "What kind of disguise could we give Goten? He'll probably end up putting the wig on his chest and say he's disguised as big foot."  
  
Marron began to laugh at that as well. "Come on, we should get them and head out."  
  
Marron and Bra grabbed Trunks and Goten and they all headed out for the Great Wall since it was the only thing that they wanted to see. But first, they went out and grabbed Goten a disguise...  
  
"Hey this wig looks cool! And this one! Oooh! Look at that one!" Goten tried on blond, blue, green, and brunette wigs. Apparently, Goten wasn't picky.  
  
"All right Goten, you can get two wigs, that's all you need. Do you want any contacts like Bra and Trunks?" Marron said. Trunks and Bra had their disguises on as well and stared at Goten for him to examine.  
  
"Hmm.I must admit that they do look cool. Even on you Trunks, it's the only thing that's saving you from looking like a dork." Goten blabbed.  
  
"Yeah well, your blue and brunette wigs aren't exactly the world's greatest either." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'll need contacts, even though they look cool, I don't want to deal with the hassle." Goten said. "Why don't you have a disguise Marron?"  
  
"Because I don't need one. No one recognizes me, except for my parents and well, they aren't here." Marron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's okay, who would want to disguise that soft gorgeous hair and beautiful sapphire eyes?" Goten said softly and stared straight at Marron.  
  
However, Marron is one who learns from her mistakes, "I don't know, but looks aren't important are they?" She rudely said.  
  
Goten's mouth was about to fall off had it not been for Trunks' smirking and Bra's giggling. Marron looked at Bra and she saw her wink at her. She looked away blushing remember the talk they had back in their room. "All right, we got what we came here for now let's go."  
  
Ah, so after 30 minutes of driving, the foursome reach the Great Wall of China. Marron of course, brought her camera and took pictures of everyone and everything. "This is so cool!" For once, Marron squealed and not Bra.  
  
"Ugh, can we go now? I'm really hungry." Goten groaned while patting his stomach.  
  
"Goten! We've only been here for 30 minutes! We're not going yet." Marron barked.  
  
"But I'm hungry! Can't I just go while you guys stay here? I'll meet you back at the hotel." Goten reasoned.  
  
"I'm hungry too though." Bra complained.  
  
"Bra, why don't you go with Goten? That way you guys can see some other things while we stay here for a bit." Trunks said, his self-consciousness began to develop a plan all on its own without him knowing it, only feeling it.  
  
"Okay, as long as we get to go now, we'll take a taxi and see you guys later." Goten said, had he been not hungry, he would have done anything to stay with Marron and not leave her alone with Trunks. But well, the only thing on his mind was food.  
  
As for Bra, she was a happy little camper. "All right see you guys later!" She began to walk side by side with Goten along the wall getting to the end. As far as Bra thought, she wished the walk would never end. "Where do you want to eat Goten?"  
  
"I don't know, wherever we go, they have to have a lot of food..." Goten's and Bra's voices began to fade along with their bodies as they walked according to Marron. She then looked back to the mountains and the view she got taking a few more pictures.  
  
"This is incredible. Have you been here before Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah, the last time was a few years ago. I was here to promote a new capsule that could hold two cars and a helicopter. I needed the factory to make it."  
  
"So those things are made in China?" Marron joked.  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped but chuckled all the same. "Yeah, all my capsules are made in China."  
  
"Do you visit the Great Wall while you're here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my favorite part of the whole trip. I get to come here and be by myself and relax without any responsibilities." Trunks stood next to the edge with Marron and looked out into the green mountains thinking to himself.  
  
Marron gazed at Trunks really quickly and remembered the conversation she had with Bra, which made her go slightly pink. "It is beautiful isn't it?" Marron stared out like Trunks and admired the scenery some more.  
  
"Yeah, you should see the very bottom of the mountains, there's a little stream and it's isolated from everyone's view."  
  
Marron stared at Trunks curiously, "How would you know?"  
  
"I fly down there. I even went there one time to hide from my mother." Trunks laughed at himself.  
  
"What do you do down there?"  
  
"I'd just sit there and enjoy the fact that I'm by myself and no one is around to boss me or talk to me like I have no opinion. I sit there and think about the person that I am." Trunks looked down the wall as if he wanted to go back down there for old times.  
  
"Well, kind of person are you Trunks?" Marron wasn't sure if she wanted that question answered. What made her even ask that?  
  
Trunks began to put on a sly grin, "Why don't we find out?" Trunks picked up Marron into his arms and when he was sure no one was looking, he flew down the wall and went to the very bottom of the mountain, where no one could see them. When he got to the bottom, he smiled very widely, "We're here. You can open your eyes Marron."  
  
Meanwhile, Marron was scared for her life, the moment he picked her up she wanted to scream but for some weird reason she couldn't. Er.her voice or mind didn't want to scream, it wanted to see the stream with Trunks, but that didn't stop her from closing her eyes, she was still afraid of flying in Trunks' arms.  
  
When Trunks said they were here, she quickly got out of Trunks' grasp and open her eyes and her face looked of one who never saw true beauty until now. There was indeed a little stream with no current, just a calm line of water, the mountains were green but also flowers growing within the grass as well. And finally, near the wall that blocked the view to go any further, there was a rock to sit on. Marron gazed at the rock with questioning since there were no other rocks to be sighted.  
  
"I put the rock there." Trunks said softly.  
  
"Is that where you sit down and think about yourself?" Marron began to take pictures of the area and a few of Trunks standing there. Anything to keep her from melting away right there and fly into Trunks' arms.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"I've never seen anything like it. I really love it here Trunks, thank you. Although, I didn't like the transportation to get here." Marron said, indicating of another way out.  
  
"You're welcome, but flying down here is the only way to get down here and to get back up." Trunks said cautiously.  
  
Marron showed a look of worry as the thought of flying back up wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do. "You're gonna have to give me a minute."  
  
"Take you're time, you wanted to know what kind of person I am right?" Trunks motioned Marron to go sit down on the rock, which she did.  
  
"S-so what kind of person are you?" Marron stuttered, the feeling she was having was very knew to her, she didn't have butterflies in her stomach like she did with Goten, but instead, a warm comforting feeling that she was scared to feel but was feeling it anyway.  
  
Trunks was beginning to speak but his eyes glared right into Marron's. "I'm..not sure."  
  
"You want to know who you are Trunks?" Marron said, who was glued to Trunks' eyes as well. "I think I can tell you that myself now that I think about it."  
  
"I know who I am. I just can't remember for the moment."  
  
"Come sit with me and I'll tell you who I think you are." Marron patted an empty space that had enough room for Trunks to sit on. Marron wasn't sure what she was doing, only going with the moment.  
  
He walked toward Marron like a robot not having his eyes look anywhere else. When he sat down, both of their faces were very close to each other. Marron could here Trunks' heart pounding wildly. "Who do you think I am Marron?" Trunks said very softly. His face began to get even closer to Marron's.  
  
"You're nice, kind, smart, strong, wild, and-and..." Marron began to lose her way of thinking but was determined to finish her thought before anything else was going to happen. She could see Trunks closing his eyes and feel his arms encircling her waist.  
  
"And what?" Trunks whispered into her ear. Trunks didn't care if he was losing himself to Marron, it felt right to him.  
  
"And-and you always seem to know what I want or think and know just what to do..." Marron felt herself closing her eyes and felt her lips touching Trunks' and putting her hands on his shoulders as they both began to melt into the kiss....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Goten and Bra were having the worst luck in the world finding a restaurant.  
  
"Goten, do you have any sense of direction?" Bra said getting irritated.  
  
"By now I should, my stomach has been growling ever since we got out of the Great Wall."  
  
"You think there'd be a restaurant on every corner considering how many people live in this country." Bra groaned.  
  
Goten stood there for a minute and began to think for once. "You know what? I know that yours, mine, and Marron's family are all back in Japan. What's the hurt in flying around here to look for a restaurant? Besides, we're still in our disguises, no one should recognize us." Goten was wearing his brunette wig.  
  
At this point, Bra was to hungry to say no. "Fine with me Goten, you'll have to carry me though." Bra began to love Goten's idea.  
  
"No problem! I'll keep my ki down so Trunks won't notice and we'll find a restaurant in no time!" Goten swung Bra into his arms and lifted her up and they began to fly around.  
  
Bra was giggling with delight as Goten was playing around with her as he was flying. He tickled her, flew down really low so she'd lose the feeling in her stomach, and then he would drop her a few feet but then she'd drop right into his arms again. "Goten! Are you even looking for a restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want you to get really bored. Besides, you looked like you were having fun." Goten smiled.  
  
Bra smiled as well, "Thanks Goten." She couldn't understand how Marron is able to hate this guy.  
  
"You're welcome Bra, you're just like a little sister to me." Goten smiled even more.  
  
Smack! Bra felt her heart being succumb by piranhas as he said 'just like little sister to me.' The words kept echoing in her head like a continuous nightmare. That's all he was to her? A little sister? What he was doing with her was sibling playing? "Er...same feeling over here Goten." Bra tried to smile. 'Stupid Jerk.'  
  
Well, after about 10 minutes being airborne, Goten and Bra find a restaurant. "Yay! We found one!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Thank Dende, I didn't know how much longer I could stand being up there." Bra moaned.  
  
"I thought you were having fun?" Goten said disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah, but after a while I can't stand to be in the air, I'm not used to it." Bra said, although it was a complete lie. She didn't want Goten to hold her anymore.  
  
"Oh, than it was a good thing that we found a restaurant very quickly. Come on, let's go!" Goten and Bra flew down and Goten dragged Bra into the restaurant.  
  
"I hope this place has a ton of food, my stomach's been vibrating my body with it's growling." Goten moaned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they do Goten." Bra sighed.  
  
"By the way Bra, there's something I want to talk to you about. Just between us two." Goten said in a lower voice.  
  
Bra's heart leaped, maybe he was tricking her earlier? 'I hope so!' She thought. "Okay Goten, tell me when we get to our table."  
  
Well, they got to their table and ordered everything, literally, everything on the menu. Now they just have to wait.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me in private Goten?" Bra said eagerly.  
  
"Well, I thought I could cope with being alone but I couldn't. Not when I saw her face again." Goten said softly.  
  
Bra felt her excitement rise. "And?"  
  
"And when I laid my charms on her, she blew them right off. What's wrong with Marron? I thought she still liked me?!" Goten whined.  
  
Bra felt her heart blow into bits. "Maybe she likes someone else." Bra advised, although, she did feel a pang of guilt for Goten, considering that she was the one who set Trunks and Marron up. Hey, she had a crush on Goten okay?  
  
"Well, that's where you come in my plan. I want you to help me get Marron back. For now I need you to tell me if she likes anybody or if she's seeing anybody. Could you do that?" Goten asked.  
  
'Doesn't he have any brains whatsoever? She likes Trunks you idiot!' Bra angrily thought. "Does this mean we'll have more private meetings in restaurants?"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna have to." Goten said.  
  
Bra thought a moment. 'Let's see, if I say 'yes,' I'll spend more time with Goten. If I say 'no,' I'll have less time with Goten and an even smaller chance of getting him. But if I say 'yes,' I'll be helping him get with someone else.' "I know!" Bra shouted without realizing she was speaking from her thoughts.  
  
"You know what?" A confused Goten said.  
  
"Um.I know..that for a fact I would love to help you!" Bra sweat-dropped. 'Once he gets the picture that Marron doesn't like him, he'll feel terrible and that's when I come to comfort him! Genius!'  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot Bra, you're the greatest." Goten said excitedly.  
  
"Anytime Goten, anytime."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And BOOM! Well, I hope you like the update. I've had this chapter for a while now but I couldn't post it, but now I can. As for the next chapter, it's half way done, you'll get it when ff.net is up again. See ya! 


	16. The Bet

A/N: Guess what? I wrote ch.15 3 weeks ago and I tried posting it on the 22nd but ff.net didn't transfer it. So as I waited for ff.net to be okay again I got around to write another chapter! Well, since I'm off of school now I have time. I hope you guys like the chapter, enjoy!  
  
Ch.16 -  
  
Marron felt Trunks' arms wrap tighter on her as she began to hold onto his neck. She returned his kiss spontaneously to Trunks' surprise.  
  
"Marron..." He moaned.  
  
Marron immediately opened her eyes to see part of Trunks' face. She abruptly pulled apart from Trunks and stood up staring at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Trunks, we can't.."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Trunks replied standing up himself dusting off dirt on his jacket.  
  
"We made a deal." Marron protested, the way Trunks was handling it, made her feel terribly guilty.  
  
Trunks eyed her, "That didn't stop you from kissing me a minute ago."  
  
"It stopped me from going any further. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"You're scared that's all, it's okay, I'll wait when you're ready." Trunks said with no concern. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Marron could only nod her head. Was she scared? Is that why she ended the kiss? She went into Trunks' arms closing her eyes waiting for her to land on the bridge. When she did, Marron quickly got out of Trunks' grasp. "I- I'm sorry." Marron looked away.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's no big deal." Trunks stood back at the edge of the bridge not looking at Marron anymore.  
  
'No big deal' the words kept echoing in Marron's mind. "I...I have to go, I'll just take my car."  
  
"Can you answer me one question before you go Marron?" Trunks turned around.  
  
"S-sure."  
  
"Do you know what kind of person I am?"  
  
"I thought I answered that already." Marron grew red.  
  
"No, you told me my character according to you. Do you know who 'I' am, how 'I' feel?" Trunks said eagerly.  
  
"N-no I guess I don't." Marron felt more guilt stabbing her as she continued to look at Trunks.  
  
"Okay, you can go now." Trunks turned back around looking back at the view.  
  
Marron stood there baffled, "Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
"No, there' no point to tell you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You won't understand. You should go now." Trunks nearly yelled.  
  
Marron sulked, "All right, I'll see you later Trunks." She got out her capsule car and drove off.  
  
Trunks lowered his head over the wall. "I really am stupid."  
  
  
  
In another area, Bra and Goten begin walk out of the restaurant feeling quite pleasant, well, Goten anyway.  
  
"It's all you have to do Bra."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll ask her next time I see her." Bra sighed. Her own plan was going to be tricky.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know, what I do know is that I'm bored."  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the Great Wall?" Goten suggested.  
  
'He only wants to go because Marron's there.' "Yeah, I suppose."  
  
The two got a taxi and went back tot he Great Wall in search for Trunks and Marron. However, when they got there, all they saw was a depressed Trunks with his head down leaning on the edge.  
  
"Trunks, why in the world are you so down?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks let out a deep breath and replied, "Nothing, just a little tired that's all."  
  
"Where's Marron?" Goten looked around.  
  
"She got tired of being here so she went off."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to where would you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bra stood there in horror wondering what happened between Trunks and Marron. 'Something bad must have happened.' "Trunks, you look beat, I suggest you go back to the hotel and rest." She said concerned.  
  
"I have nothing better to do. I'll see you guys later, have fun looking for Marron." Trunks slugged himself off.  
  
"Great. Now where could Marron be?" Goten began to think, for once.  
  
  
  
"Right here." A voice came right behind Goten.  
  
Goten twirled around, "Holy smokes don't do that!"  
  
"Well, that wasn't hard." Bra sweat-dropped.  
  
Marron smiled at Bra, "Is there something you need Goten?" Marron said troubled.  
  
"U-um, I just thought that we'd meet back here after we ate." Goten stumbled.  
  
'Why not.' Marron thought. "Okay, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you decide?"  
  
"I don't know, Bra?" Marron turned to Bra.  
  
"Hmmm, there is ONE thing we could do, but I don't think you'll guys will like it." Bra suggested.  
  
"There is nothing that I don't like." Goten said.  
  
"Well, we could go shopping and sight see at the same time." Bra squeaked.  
  
"That actually sounds like fun right now Bra, let's go!" Marron smiled.  
  
"You're a genius Bra! Let's do it!" Goten grinned at Bra, then at Marron.  
  
"You like shopping Goten?" Marron raised her eyebrow high.  
  
"Of course I do! Next to sparring, it's one of my favorite hobbies!"  
  
"Oh really? What kind of shopping?" Marron knew the answer Goten was going to give before he even thought about it.  
  
"Now that I think about it, it has to be grocery shopping!" As Goten said it, both Bra and Marron sweat-dropped.  
  
"Of course it's grocery shopping, your stomach won't let you think about anything else." Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
Bra grinned but Goten wasn't too happy with Marron's remark. "Hey now! I can handle shopping! Just watch, I'll the coolest person to shop with."  
  
"Don't make me laugh Goten."  
  
"I could probably pick out the most stylist outfits for both of you!"  
  
"How much you wanna bet that you can't?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Okay Goten, if you can't find the most stylist outfits for Bra and I..." Marron put on a sly grin, "You have to wear one of our outfits for a whole day. Does that sound good to you Bra?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get an outfit." Bra giggled.  
  
"All right, but if I DO find the most stylist outfits for you two, Bra has to wear one of my gi's and Marron, you .." Goten grew a little pink but his confidence never slimmed, "have to kiss me."  
  
"What?!" Bra and Marron exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Marron, his gi's are the most butt-ugliest things in the world. There's no way I can wear one of those things." Bra whined.  
  
"Wait, where am I supposed to kiss you Goten?"  
  
"On the lips of course." Goten held his excitement.  
  
"Marron just back off, it's not worth it!" Bra began to pull on Marron's clothes.  
  
"Think about it Bra, there's no way he can pick stylish outfits for us if all he wears is gi's. If anything, think about what he'll wear when he loses the bet." Marron snickered.  
  
"Ooooooh, all right but we never do this again." Bra choked out a laugh.  
  
"Deal. You're on Goten, let's go."  
  
"Prepare for that kiss Marron." Goten teased.  
  
"Prepare for your make-over." Marron replied.  
  
  
  
Off in a complete other universe, Trunks lays like a slug on his bed. "Man, why did we have to kiss." Trunks stated. "Why did we make that deal? Does this mean she has feelings for me? Do I really have feelings for her? Why is this so complicated?" Trunks muffled his hand through his hair in frustration. "How come I've never felt this way about another person before? Not only that, she doesn't really know the real me!"  
  
'Trunks, you weakling.'  
  
Ah, the famous words his father has the tendency to always tell him. "He's right, I am weak. Okay, I'll bottle up my feelings, I'll prove to everyone I can handle another girl." Trunks rose up from bed and took off from the hotel.  
  
  
  
On another side of the universe, Goten, Marron, and Bra were now in complete competition. Bra had to admit, Goten actually knew what he was doing. He picked out a dark purple sleeveless dress that Bra couldn't help but drool over. He also picked out a short-sleeved pick kimono that would have stuck to all her features had she tried it on. Had it not been for the thought of Goten's gi on her, she would have given up a long time ago.  
  
"Marron, we underestimated him." Bra whispered to Marron as they stood near the front of a clothing store. Goten was all the way at the back picking something out for Marron.  
  
"Shhh..look, if it comes down to it, we'll just say no to every outfit and get them tomorrow." Marron also hinted doubt in her voice. "Since when did he have a fashion sense anyway?"  
  
No more thoughts could be thought of as Goten made his way back to the girls. "As I was looking all the way down there I also found a matching outfit to go with you Bra." Goten held up the two outfits and they replied with a gasp.  
  
"Holy Crap!" Bra exclaimed. Marron shifted feet and tried her best to show no excitement. Oh yeah, she was coming back here tomorrow.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes Bra?" Goten grinned. He looked over at Marron who didn't show as much enthusiasm. "Marron?"  
  
Marron looked over the outfit from head to toe. It was a lavender tank top with a black leather skirt and a matching black leather jacket to go over. She paused and tried her best to think of something rude. 'How does he do that?' "It's too dark, maybe if it had more color to it I'd think about it."  
  
Goten grinned even more, "You'd pick it if it had more color you say?"  
  
"I said maybe. There's a difference."  
  
"What colors would they have to be?"  
  
"Well, keep the lavender tank top, make the jacket and skirt..." Marron thought of an impossible color, "teal green. Lavender and teal green, if it had those colors I'd get it." Marron smirked, there was no way those colors would be there.  
  
Goten's grin grew even wider, "Hold that thought." He ran all the way back to the store and began shuffling through clothes.  
  
"What do you think he's doing Marron? There's no way they'd have that outfit you just said." Bra said.  
  
"I know, I guess you're down for the count Bra, it's okay, he only has two hours left."  
  
"That was a killer outfit though."  
  
"Yeah, but not killer enough." Marron said just as Goten came up with the impossible. Marron's jaw dropped in awe at the sight.  
  
"I win Marron." Goten held up a teal green jacket and skirt with a lavender tank top.  
  
"No way...." Marron was in disbelief. "How did you do it? Where did you find it?"  
  
"There were many jackets and skirts in different colors, I simply matched it all up." Goten said sounding like he knew what he was talking about.  
  
Marron and Bra were both left speechless. Is he that smart to pull that off?  
  
"Now, as for my prize..." Goten began. "Bra for one day, which will be tomorrow, you'll were my blue gi from morning until you go to bed. And as for my kiss Marron--"  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you Goten." Marron stated.  
  
"Ah, but that's the beauty of bets Marron, you have to." Goten enthusiastically said, "Now, I know a perfect way where you will feel comfortable with this.." Goten trailed off.  
  
"What?" Marron felt the knife in her stomach. First she kissed Trunks and now she has to kiss Goten?  
  
Goten took out a small business card and a pen and scribbled something down. "Now, meet me there at nine o' clock tonight where we can begin our fun." Goten winked.  
  
Marron blushed but angrily took the paper, "Fine! I'll kiss you! But just to let you know Goten, this makes you officially the biggest jerk in the whole wide world!" Marron stormed off without looking back.  
  
Bra wanted to go after her but Goten held her back. "Let her go Bra, she just needs a little time to think I think."  
  
"I must say Goten, you certainly handled that well." Bra said.  
  
"Don't make fun of me! I think I almost have her now, after tonight I'm sure."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"Oh? I guess you didn't need my help after all."  
  
"Nonsense! My brain wouldn't have function had it not been for you and your support. Be happy Bra."  
  
"Thanks Goten, but how did you pick those outfits? How did you get a fashion sense?"  
  
"Remember Paris my old girlfriend?"  
  
Bra snickered, of course she remembered, it was because of her that Paris left. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, she was the only girlfriend who made me go clothes shopping with her. When I went with her, all I did was ask her questions on why she would pick something and not another. They way she said it, it all made perfect sense."  
  
'Put two dumb people together and look what you get, a brilliant fashion designer. Oh Dende, why me?' "Goten, do I have to wear your blu gi?"  
  
"Nah, if everything goes according to plan tonight, you won't have to and Marron won't care."  
  
"You must have one hell of a plan Goten."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
  
  
And in another universe trailed off from the others, is Marron walking along the streets thinking very, very, VERY hard.  
  
"I hate Goten, I hate Trunks as well, I hate my family, hell, I even hate myself." Tears began to stream down. "I knew he would do this to! I told Trunks, 'he'll ruin our trip' and look! He's ruining it! He's ruining my life! Just like last time! I HATE IT!" Marron broke off into a run.  
  
She ran and ran until she got into an open grass area that wasn't familiar. Marron took deep breaths and looked around, she was in a park. She walked over to a wooden bench and sat there crying silently. "I hate him because I still kinda love him. But there's also Trunks. Trunks doesn't love me, how can he? I don't know his 'real' self." She folded up her knees and buried her head into them still thinking on what to do. "What am I suppose to do? Should I kiss him? I don't really have a choice there. But I kissed Trunks, why did I kiss Trunks?" Marron began to cry again. "I'm so terrible, none of this would have happened had I just said no like Bra said. None of this would have happened if I had just stayed home and be the perfect unhappy child."  
  
  
  
In another universe with a complete different mind, Trunks is walking around looking for a good spot to eat. "Eating is the best way to get my mind off of something."  
  
As Trunks walked around, he noticed the park, not only that, but Marron curled up on a bench with her head down. He walked over quietly, he didn't want to disturb her until he knew what she was doing. When he saw up front that she was crying, Trunks felt the guilt that he tried so hard to get rid of.  
  
"M-Marron? Are you okay?"  
  
Marron looked up with red puffy eyes, "No, I'm not okay, I'm terrible." Marron started crying again.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, just go away Trunks, you being here isn't helping me, or yourself."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"I said JUST GO AWAY!" Marron got off from the bench and started running again.  
  
"Marron!" Trunks yelled, but it was no use. Had he done this to her? "I just don't understand her!" Trunks gave out a light laugh, "Kinda like how she doesn't understand me. Hmmm..maybe I can do something that'll cheer her up, I can think of something by tonight." Trunks walked off and began to look for something to eat again only with a different goal in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And there you go folks! Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter and not too much happening. But don't worry! The next chapter contains some inter-action between Goten and Trunks. They both plan to do something for Marron on the same night! And Marron's stuck in a place where she thinks she's terrible! Oh no! What will happen? You'll see, but I'm not sure when you'll have the next chapter though. I'm going to the dentist on Wednesday to have a route canal (by the way, how are those things?). Yeah, my teeth are pretty f**ked up right now and I have to fix it over the summer. Well, you know I love reviews so please review! 


	17. Fighting Friendships

A/N: Okay, now I know you guys might be a little mad at me, or a lot, but I have good reasons! Well, the first two weeks I wrote more than half the chapter. What discouraged me was my route canal. The next week I actually finished the chapter, yes, this chapter has been completed for more than two weeks. However, my mom bought a much needed computer and it didn't have the writing program I wanted, also, I had to wait a few days to get our Internet hooked up. Then last week a friend who lives in another state came over and stayed for a week which didn't give me time to type this thing up. Whew! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Ch. 17 - Fighting Friendships  
  
  
  
"Ugh, how do I get myself into these things?" Marron grumbled as she started walking into the special spot Goten told her about. "Okay, just a quick peck on the lips and then I'm gone, hopefully. No hard feelings." Marron began walking faster wanting to get this over with but soon stopped when she bumped into a man and fell hard on the cement.  
  
"Marron, it seems you have quite the talent into bumping into me." Trunks said as he offered his hand to Marron.  
  
"Very funny." She grabbed it and pulled herself up. "What're you doing here? I thought you were with Bra."  
  
"I sent her on another shopping spree, apparently she saw a lot of things she wanted today."  
  
"Hehe, that was my fault." Marron sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh well, it's only money."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you have tons of it."  
  
"Hey! I worked hard for it."  
  
"Yeah, and are ya happy?"  
  
Trunks stood there speechless. Was he really happy?  
  
"I thought so, I'll see you later Trunks." Marron began walking off.  
  
"Well, are you happy without money?" Trunks shouted back.  
  
Marron stopped walking and turned back around. "Trunks, I may not know who you are, but I do know that money doesn't make a person. I don't need money to be happy." Marron gazed at Trunks.  
  
Out of all the women Trunks has gone out with in his lifetime, not any of them said something as heart felting as she did. All he wanted to do now was take her into his arms and kiss her deeply just like the last time.  
  
"I gotta go Trunks." Marron said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" Marron stopped walking again.  
  
"Are you okay? You seemed really on edge today at that park."  
  
Marron took a deep breath. "No actually I'm not okay, but thanks for asking." Marron began walking again.  
  
Trunks became really puzzled. "You mind telling me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's only about Goten that's all. I made a bet with him and I lost."  
  
"Bet? He didn't tell me about a bet."  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's nothing really."  
  
"Is that what's bothering you?'  
  
"Yeah but it's really not important. I just felt irritated." Marron was hoping that Trunks would leave her alone now.  
  
"Oh, I hope you feel better."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Marron forced a weak smile.  
  
"So..where are you going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Goten somewhere in 15 minutes." Marron began tapping her foot.  
  
"You seem to hang around him a lot."  
  
"Don't worry, this meeting will last only a few minutes."  
  
"Are you sure? Goten can make something that's supposed to last a few minutes into a few hours."  
  
"I know his game. I'll be sure to be careful."  
  
"So you two are really close again?"  
  
Marron grew red. "No! It's nothing like that."  
  
"Goten doesn't think so."  
  
"Goten's wrong. I still love him as a friend but that's it."  
  
Trunks gave a sympathetic smile. "I'll let you go Marron, but if you want to talk some more I'll be at this coffee shop at 9:30." Trunks pointed at the corner to a little cafe.  
  
"All right, I'll see you later." Marron walked off. As Marron walked some more, she began to really think. She just admitted to herself a little earlier that she still loved Goten. Why didn't she just tell Trunks the truth? Does she really want to be with Goten? "Oh hell, I'll find out in a minute."  
  
  
  
At Goten's special little area, Goten as all geared up ready to give Marron the kiss of her life. "After we kiss, she'll realize we were meant to be."  
  
"You still gotta long way to go Goten ." A voice said right above him.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Hey, what's up Goten? What're you doing in a nice disclosed area?" Trunks hovered down.  
  
"I'll tell you later, just get out of here!" Goten began to shove Trunks out into an ally connected to the area.  
  
However, Trunks powered up just a little to prevent Goten from pushing him any farther. "We need to talk Goten, now."  
  
"No, it can wait. Marron going to be here any minute." Goten continued to try to push Trunks.  
  
"No, we need to talk before Marron gets here."  
  
Goten stopped pushing and stood there looking very impatient. "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't make anymore bets with her."  
  
Goten flinched, "Don't tell me what I can or can't do."  
  
"Did you see how she was today? Really mad!"  
  
"She was just mad cause she lost a bet and now she has to kiss me as the consequences." Goten began to say dreamily.  
  
"That's what she owes you? A kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, am I a genius or what?" Goten folded his arms and smirked. Trunks clinched his fists together. Man, did he want to give him good beating, especially after he kissed her. "Anyway, what's the big deal with me making bets with her? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really care about her."  
  
"Of course I care about her! She's till my hostage."  
  
"Well, can't we make it where she's my hostage?" Goten complained.  
  
"No!" Trunks said annoyed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...because I took her hostage first." Trunks felt really stupid at the moment.  
  
"That doesn't matter now! Come on Trunks, let her be my hostage." Goten began and taking this issue very seriously.  
  
"You said it doesn't matter now so she's officially nobody's hostage now." That should end it.  
  
"That's no fair you asshole!" Goten snapped.  
  
Trunks was shocked at Goten's tone of voice. Did he just call him and asshole? "Goten, calm down. Just relax buddy. Look all I want you to do is not get Marron mad. That's all."  
  
"I won't get her mad ! Now GO!" Goten charge up and pushed Trunks so hard he fell down.  
  
Trunks was caught off guard when Goten charged up. He got himself off the ground feeling very mad. "I'm not one to push around Goten."  
  
"What, your parents do it all the time!" Goten remarked.  
  
At that remark Trunks charged forward and laid a punch right on Goten's right cheek. "They aren't anymore."  
  
Goten flew backwards an landed against the wall. He had to admit that he wasn't expecting Trunks to actually hit him. Regardless, if it was a fight Trunks wanted, then a fight he shall get. Goten powered up some more an flung himself at Trunks.  
  
Trunks powered up some more and embraced Goten's charge. He dodged his punch and tried kicking him back but Goten missed it completely. None of them went super saiyajin, but they did fight rather violently. Both of their wigs came of and their clothes where covered in dirt. Goten's area that was once covered with flowers an dim lights was now wasted. Burnt petals and the light from stores filling in the alley was left. At this point, Trunk and Goten lost all logic sense an fought each other head to head.  
  
  
  
And as this happened, Marron walked through the little alley and immediately turned wide eyed. 'Trunks was supposed to be at the coffee shop..' The thought hit her like a brick. She told Trunks Goten got her mad, now he's solving her problem with the bet. As for Goten, he's making sure he gets his kiss. "Oh no.." They were fighting over her. Two best friends fighting g over her, Marron. Marron stood there watching them fight for another minute until her anger exploded and finally shouted, "STOP!"  
  
Trunks and Goten began shooting little energy ball at each other hoping one or the other would give up. Both of them froze when they heard Marron's voice very loud. "Marron, there's a perfectly good explanation for this.."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Trunks!"  
  
"This place was nice before Trunks came." Goten began.  
  
"I don't care, I'm only gonna be here for and minute and then you two may get back to squabbling." Marron began walking straight toward Goten with a serious expression.  
  
"Marron, I'm sure you're-" Goten was cut off when Marron yanked him from the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Goten tried to make their kiss deeper and pull Marron closer to woo her but Marron held her ground hard. She may have been kissing him on the lips but she kept her mouth closed. Marron didn't let Goten lean her in any closer either. She was in control for once. Marron let go within seconds and when she finally looked back at Goten, who stood there speechless, she was smiling. Goten saw her look and smiled very brightly as well. "I knew you'd enjoy that. Wasn't it a nice prize?" Goten replied taking out his arms circilng Marron for a warm hug.  
  
"I don't love you anymore Goten." Marron said taking step back but still smiling.  
  
"What?" Both Goten AND Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"You heard me, I-don't-love-you-anymore-Goten-." Marron said slowly, she finally stopped smiling but still acted cheerily.  
  
"B-but why are you so happy then?" Goten stuttered.  
  
"Not to hurt you feelings Goten, really, you're a great friend, but today I struggled with my inner self debating whether I loved you in that way or not." Goten stood there listening to every word she was saying, but not letting the meaning of it sink in.  
  
Trunks stood there listening very closely as well, it appeared that Marron and Goten forgot he was there. "I cried in pity. I felt like the worst person in the world, all because of you really liking me in return." Marron's cheerful mood grew more serious.  
  
"I couldn't stand it, how could a little person like me have so many people loving me?" Trunks knew the answer to that but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I then remembered that even the most smallest person can make a difference, like my father used to say to me." Goten wasn't exactly sure where this was going. "I then remember him telling me that even the most smallest action, like a peck on the cheek, can affect a person both deeply and physically." Trunks then thought back earlier today when he kissed Marron.  
  
"That's when I decided that I'll know fore sure if I really love you after I kiss you, turns out I don't have feelings for you any more." Goten know what to say, he stood there expressionless.  
  
"It means it's officially over between us Goten."  
  
Boom. The words finally sunk in. Goten felt the weight in his heart, but somehow, relieved. "I'm sorry Marron for putting you through all those e years and this trip in heartache. Can you forgive me?" Goten said softly. "I always felt bad and I thought the only way to make thins better was to get with you again, but..I never felt that way with you...I just didn't want to hurt you again."  
  
Marron smiled, "Of course I forgive you, Goten you're still a good friend that I don't want to lose you for a second time, you're such a great listener."  
  
"Yeah, I always did just sit there and listen. If you ever need to talk, just let me know." Goten winked an smiled as well. Both of them had a huge burden fall off their chests. They embraced a friendly hug but let go when Goten realized Trunks was still there.  
  
"Trunks! Oh Dende..um.er..uh." Goten was lost for words.  
  
"Trunks, I need to talk to you as well." Marron said very quietly.  
  
"It's okay Goten, no need to explain anything to me. I'm sorry, you're forgiven. Could you do me a favor though? Could you get Bra? I think it's time she went back to the hotel." Trunks smiled at Goten.  
  
"You're forgiven, I'm sorry. Sure thing buddy, I'll see you two at the hotel." Goten smiled even more, everyone was friend again. He waved goodbye and took off.  
  
"Goodbye Goten, see you soon!" Marron shouted as he left. "Now Trunks.." Marron seemed to be lost for words now.  
  
"I'm glad you're friends with Goten again Marron." Trunks said coolly.  
  
Trunks, to be honest, I'm not sure if I love you either. What happened today was just spur of the moment. I was in a romantic place with a hot guy." Marron grew red. She seemed ;to find her voice again.  
  
"A hot guy? Was that why you ended the kiss? Because it meant nothing?"  
  
"No, it felt as though something was there but, something was in the way.."  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Yeah, but Trunks, I can't be with you right now. And I think I'm on a goal on this trip, to prove myself that I can take care of myself. That I don't need my parents."  
  
Trunks wasn't to sure on what to say. "Okay."  
  
"I didn't go on this trip to look for love, but to escape from it, Goten, my parents."  
  
"Marron."  
  
"But then you came more clear in the picture, you knew what was there, you understood, as I understood you wanting to escape as well. But Bra an Goten came back into the picture, that's when everything flipped upside down. Goth of us had to deal with people we didn't want to be there but had no choice if we wanted to keep going with our tip. So we began to appreciate each other so much that both of us began to feel something, however, scared to do anything because we could end up wanting to escape each other." Marron took a deep breath and stared straight into Trunks' eyes.  
  
"Marron, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I-I'm sick of running, I want to go and make something of myself. But I won't do it until you're ready to face everyone again, as promised. I'll only go once you're ready to face your parents."  
  
Trunks stayed quiet and thought for a moment. He knew this trip would end, but he never thought about what would happen if he returned. Was he going to face his parents? Start a new life? The thought of it sounded really nice, but Marron was right, he wasn't ready.  
  
"Okay, thanks Marron."  
  
"No problem." Marron smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's a little over 9:30, you still want to go to the coffee shop and talk some more?"  
  
"No, I'm actually sick of talking, I think I'll go develop all my film." Trunks finally noticed that Marron had her camera bag with her.  
  
"Um.okay, I'll see you later then."  
  
"See you at the hotel Trunks."  
  
"Bye Marron." Marron waved and smiled at Trunks as she began walking off, which left Trunks in such a lighter mood.  
  
A/N: Finally! I finished this chapter! It took me forever to get this out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 100+ reviews! I'm so happy! You guys are so cool! I'll thank individuals later, I just wanted to get this thing out. But you all get G.S. Cookies and sunglasses! Such a shame summer is going to end soon. I start school in 10 days. Anyway, please review! I absolutely positively love reviews! 


	18. Plans

A/N: All right you guys! So many reviews! I'm so glad you liked that chapter! Well, I  
enjoyed writing it too. Sorry for giving you guys such slow chapters, first it was because of a  
new computer that had no writing programs (which I finally got one so tell me if it messes up  
with the reading okay?), now it's because I started school. But not worry I promise you guys  
I will finish this fic even if it takes me 10 years! I'm not going to make my fic that long  
though. I hope to have at the most 4 more chapters, if I write this correctly. If not, it'll just be  
longer. Oh, and also for the delay is I started writing a new fic. But I plan to post it out when  
I've written the whole thing so this thing with delaying chapters won't happen again. Enjoy  
the chapter!   
  
2nd A/N: I have to give huge, very big THANK YOUs to all who reviewed! All 120 of ya!   
Obsessive One ( Thank you Now, where's your next chapter to your story that you said  
you'd update within a week? Now that's something I'd like to see!), Burned Vamp, Lady  
Tsukya, Dark Flame, Lily, Silver-Pen aka Rouge, Hippiechick (don't worry, I'm halfway  
through the Sister Saga, I'm gettin there....), Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (*turns deep red* My, a  
T/P fan writing a compliment on a T/M story! That's so cool! Thank you!), Mirai-Trunk's #1  
Fangirl, LL, MARRON-12, Lily (isn't school lovely?), and all those people who read this fic  
but don't review! I know you're out there! Anyway, cookie season is way over so you all get  
backpacks full of school supplies! Yes!! If I have to go back to school then I'm taking  
everyone of you with me!  
  
WARNING: If the column set up is weird, I am sooooo Sorry! My writing program screwed me over,   
it got all funky when I was doing spell check......  
  
Ch. 18 -   
  
Marron walked out the photo store looking back at the pictures she took. Each one she looked  
at she smiled more brightly. She even giggled at a few. "This is gonna take a while." Marron  
was carrying a huge plastic bag that contained 20 packages worth of photos. She walked to a  
nearby coffee shop and began looking at photo after photo. Many of them were landscapes, a  
whole bunch of the were from Rowhe town, Korea, and China. A ton of them were also  
Trunks. She stopped flipping through photos when she landed on the one image that had her  
on her first real date. Trunks and her were on the boat with the city behind them. Trunks still  
had his disguise on. 'Hmm one day, we'll be together.' Marron thought. She immediately  
blushed after realizing what she just thought. Marron continued to look at her pictures until  
an old man from behind comented on one photo. "Great angle on that mountain. Which  
magazine do you work for?" He smiled, showing wrinkles in every corner even a few on his  
bald head.  
  
Marron went pink, "Oh no sir, I don't work at all actually." She said politley.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've taken enough pictures to be a professional photographer." He said  
pointing to the huge bag that had all the pictures.   
  
Marron gave a light laugh, "Doesn't everybody take pictures when they're on vacation?"  
  
" Not THAT many."  
  
"Well, thank you for the compliment."  
  
"You know, have you considered being a photographer?" The man asked.  
  
"A few times, it gives me the opportunity to travel, which I love to do." Marron turned her  
attention away from the man to her pictures.  
  
"I know a guy who's head of a nature magazine that's in town right now, I'm sure he'd love  
some of the stuff you got." The old man smiled when Marron turned her head back to him,  
his eyes squinted with big dimples shadowing them more.  
  
Marron looked down with a very pink face. Was this for real? She didn't know what to do  
say.  
  
"Look, it's fine if you don't believe me." He said. He began to pull a business card out and  
handed it to Marron. "Here's a business card for his magazine, just tell him Ray  
recommended you."   
  
Marron shakily took it and nodded in thanks.   
"You're welcome, I hope to see you again." The man got up and walked away.  
  
Marron stared at the card she was handed. Should she call? "I've got nothing to lose....."  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Ok, do I love my job? No. Well, when I invent new capsules I do. So I like inventing, just  
hate the business part." Trunks sat at a different cafe writing some stuff down, or rather,  
reflecting. "This soul searching is hard." Trunks scribbled something out and wrote  
something different over it.. But he couldn't help but smile, Marron gave him a challenge that  
actually required him to think. "Do I love my parents? Yes. Do I want to make my parents  
happy? Yes. Even if it meant to have a miserable life?......Not anymore." Trunks underlined  
the last two words. He took another sip of coffee still writing with his other hand. "I  
definately want to be and inventer, and the only training I like is sparring with Goten." That  
was almost what he was doing before. "I definately want to move out and get my own place."   
Trunks framed the sentence. Now, Trunks had a plan, one that seemed easy eough Give up  
his presidencey at CC and go down to being and inventer, move out, only kind of training:  
sparring with Goten, and then, when all that is finished, get Marron. "Hehe, this should  
surprise her, better tell Goten and Bra though." Trunks got up and left.  
  
  
  
Marron walked up to the hotel holding the business card tightly. She decided to call him, in  
the morinig. She walked into her room finding Bra in the most happiest mood. Bra saw  
Marron and smiled showint the most greates appreciation Marron has ever seen. Bra ran up to  
her and gave her a very tight hug.  
  
"My Bra, why are you so happy?"  
  
"First, I just did a very successful shopping trip and I don't have to wear Goten's GI, he said I  
didn't have to." Bra was still hugging Marron, but those weren't the only things as to why she  
was happy: Goten told her about thei ncident tonight. Meaning Marron really loves Trunks  
and Goten's single This world is so cool! "You can let go of me now Bra."  
  
"Oh sorry." Bra let go and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Is Goten here?"  
  
"Yeah, but he went to sleep already." Bra let out a yawn. "Which I'm planning to do myself  
in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, okay." Marron said dissapointedly, she actually wanted to talk to Bra about what  
happened to her tonight. "But in the morning I have a lot to tell you."  
  
"No need, Goten told me already." Bra said, just finishing putting on some pj's.   
  
Marron felt even more dissapointed, "He beat me to the punch?"  
  
"'Fraid so, but you can tell me your side of the story tomorrow." Bra crawled into her bed  
pulling up the blankets to her waist.  
  
'He didn't tell you about the part with the business card.' Marron thought. She'll have to  
post-pone the phone call until she tells Bra everything. Putting on some pj's herself and  
casually tucking herself in, Marron turned off the light and went to bed as well. "Good night  
Bra."  
  
"Sweet Dreams Marron."  
  
  
  
As for Trunks, when he reached his room, feeling really good for once, he was expecting to  
find Goten waiting for him to give him the scoop on what happened, but only found darkness  
as the light was turned off and Goten asleep wrapped in blankets. "Of course he's asleep, I  
only need to really talk to him, and I bet Bra's asleep and Marron's with her as well." Trunks  
cursed under his breath and got to bed as well. "I guess it'll have to wait until morning."   
  
In the morning.........  
  
  
Marron was up at 6:00 am waiting anxiously in her bed for Bra to wake up. She looked at the  
sleeping girl with desperate eyes as year long minutes passes by. But as Marron became  
obsessive compulsive to Bra, a noise from the connected door broke her concentration. She  
stared at the door for a beat when the door opened and found Trunks' head popping in.   
  
"Marron, I didn't think you'd be awake." Trunks whispered, hoping Bra was awake and not  
Marron, of all people.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, and if you must know, I'm waiting for Bra to wake up." Marron said  
hiding most of herself under her blankets.  
  
"That makes two of us then, I was expecting Bra to be up by now." Trunks grew silent,  
should he tell Marron his plan now? Should he go back into his room? Should he stay and  
just keep Marron company?  
  
"What do you need to tell her?" Marron asked.  
  
"Oh.....um...j-just wondering on when school starts for her again." Trunks lied, he wasn't  
even sure if it was really summer.  
  
Marron eyed Trunks very closely, she's gotten to know when he'd lie or not, why would he  
ask a silly question so early in the morning? "I'm sure she's not due back for at least a month,  
but when she wakes up, I'll tell her." Marron said very coolly.  
  
"O-okay, thanks Marron. I guess I'll see you later." Trunks stuttered. He was slowly closing  
the door when his self-conscious finally kicked in. 'Tell her now dumbass!' "What is with  
people calling me that!" Trunks said a little too loud that even Marron heard.  
  
"What did you say?" Marron whispered, indicating that Bra was also in the room.  
I-I....Marron, there's something I have to tell you, right now." Trunks opened the door  
widley and stepped into Marron's room standing in front of her bed, and he was still in his  
pj's, which made Marron feel a little intimidated.  
  
Marron was silent but patted a spot on her bed for Trunks to sit down on. He did so and  
began telling Marron his all but too simple plan. "I'm ready to face my parents again."  
  
"Already?" Marron blabbed out.  
  
"Yes, it wasn't hard now that you made me think about it. It's very simple, I give up my  
presidencey at CC and go down to being and inventer, move out, only kind of training:  
sparring with Goten." Trunks said very professionally. 'And then get you in the end Marron.'  
  
Marron smiled very warmly at Trunks, which made him feel very good, "So really wanted to  
be an inventor....that is so cool." Marron grabbed Trunks' hand that was lying very close to  
her and began to rub it. "So when do you want to go back?"  
  
Trunks felt cold tense chills up his whole arm as Marron put both of her warms hands into his  
cold one. He didn't even realize how cold he really felt, until Marron touched him. "W-whenever you're ready to go back Marron.   
Have you thought about what you want to do?"   
The rest of Trunks' body felt cold jealousy as Marron began massaging his hand.  
  
"Possibly.......I-I have to make a phone call." Marron said very quietly, now it was her turn to  
tell her plan.  
  
"What phone call?"  
  
"I met this man last night who saw the photos I took and gave me a business card for a nature  
magazine." Marron's hands began to tremble as she still rubbed Trunks' hand.  
  
'She's using my hand for support.' Trunks thought as Marron's hands were squeezing his  
own but still trembling. Trunks secretly smirked to himself and showed a comfort smile to  
Marron. 'She's as scared as I am doing this.' "Marron, that's great When do you plan to  
call?" Trunks finally got the courage to take his other hand and put both of his over hers to  
relax her, which it did.  
  
"At 9:00." Marron loved Trunks' hands, for some reason she felt warm and safe in them.  
  
"I'll stand right there when you do." Trunks stated very softly.  
  
"Thank you." Marron got up from her bed and kissed Trunks right on the cheek, which turned  
him very red.  
  
"A-anytime." Trunks placed a hand right where Marron kissed his cheek. "S-so you're  
thinking about photography?"  
  
"Yeah I am. I love to travel, I love to take pictures, and I love to see nature. I think it's a  
profession that could be good for me."  
  
"Well, you're good at it as well."   
  
Both of them grew silent, but to their knowledge Bra was still asleep, or pretended to. She  
was staying in the position she was in and stayed silent so she could here every word and  
movement, which almost wanted to make her squeal. 'Oh, I hope they get together in the end,  
they go so well together'  
  
"Hey Trunks?" Marron asked suddenly. Both of them went back to holding each other's  
hands.  
  
"Yeah Marron?"  
  
"When do we plan to get back to our parents?"  
  
"When you have a photography job, that way you can get out and start on your own." Trunks  
slyly grinned.  
ŒMarron smiled back, she didn't want to thank him, those words weren't enough, she wanted to  
say something to him that would mean she really cared for him....... "I love you."  
  
Trunks sat up straight and showed a look of utter surprise, "I-I love you too Marron." He  
looked over at a clock and saw that it was 7:00. "I'm going to get dressed Marron. Do you  
want to have breakfast at the buffet in the dining hall?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Cool, do you want me to meet you down there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down at 7:30."  
  
"See you there." Trunks got up, but before he left, he placed a kiss on Marron's cheek and  
went back into his room.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, bad place to leave it but I've been so desperate to get a chapter out to you guys.   
As for the next chapter, I'll get it out when I can! School is so hard for me right now, there've  
been a few times where I spent my whole afternoon doing homework.Thank you for being so  
patient with me. Now, nothing would make my day more happier than seeing you guys  
review, it makes me feel like I can do SOMETHING well. I'll try to get the next chapter out  
sooner for you guys!! Oh, and I'm real sorry for grammical errors, my writing program kinda screwed   
it up so you may see a few weird typos. 


	19. Facing Your Fears

A/N: *Looks at the date that said she last updated* Hmmm......9/18/02 *Looks at today's date* Hmmmm.....1/7/02........whoops.  
Okay, I did have most of this chapter written before the beginning of October. In fact, I was planning to put up this chapter by Oct. 1.  
But as you can see, time has been VERY cruel to me. It wasn't until the first weekened of October that I realized I was busy every weekened.   
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
2nd A/N: By the way, did any of you go to the Girl Scout Convention in Long Beach? I WAS THERE!!!! And you know what else?   
I got to be in the flag ceremony!!! AND IT WAS FUN!!!!!!!! Also, who saw the Rose Parade? I was in it!!!! I was the most coolest  
thing there, a banner holder ^_^  
  
3rd A/N: You know I can't do any chapter without thanking all the reviewers who reviewed.   
THANK YOU's to the following people: Chocolateblood, Silver-Pen aka Rouge, Super Gal, Hippiechick, Silver Midnight,  
Dark Flame, marron-12, Charli, Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fangirl, saturnmkch12, saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, and the one person who pointed   
out a very good point that I soooooo did not forget *nose magically grows* Neo Genesis (But that's okay, it gave me the concept   
for this chapter, so clap for your hard work!!!). Now, on with the story!!! And all those other people who reviewed after I typed this  
(See? I started typing 9/31/02) THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ch. 19 -   
  
Just as she said, Marron was ready at 7:30 and saw Trunjks in the dining hall as she walked in. He was already seated in a booth made for two.   
  
"Did I keep you long?" Marron asked as she sat herself across from him.  
  
Trunks was thrilled Marron finally came, he began to think she wouldn't come. "No, I'm just glad you're here."  
  
Marron turned a little pink. "Don't say that."  
  
"FIne, I won't." Trunks kept staring at Marron longly.  
  
As for Marron, she felt Trunks' stare. Hard as she tried not to, she found herself staring back at Trunks. "What?" She finally asked.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks said grinning.  
  
"What's up with you today?" Marron shifted uncomfortably. Trunks' gaze was really getting to her.  
  
"For once, I feel happier than I've ever been."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Marron, you did a wonderful thing for me."  
  
Marron turned really red, did he mean the kiss? "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, for hleping me figure out what I want to do with my life."  
  
Marron went back to her normal color, "Trunks, you did that all on your own."  
  
"Yeah, but I never would have figured it out if you hadn't encouraged me."  
  
"Is that why you're looking at me like that?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
Marron began to turn a different shade again, as if it was worse, she couldn't help but look at Trunks. "Stop it Trunks, you're not acting like yourself."  
  
"You make me really happy Marron, I can't help it."  
  
Marron got up from her seat getting ready to leave, "Look Trunks, I don't know what's wrong with you, whatever it is,   
you can tell me like the usual person you are." Although, all Marron really wanted to do was to sit back down and listen to  
Trunks some more. However, she's still a stubborn girl.  
  
'I really want to kiss you.' "Marron whether you realize it or not, you've done a lot for me, all I want to do now is repay the  
favor." Trunks said offendedly. That wasn't how he was feeling though, for some reason, when Marron gets rebellious, he can't help but smile.  
  
"How? By kissing me?" Marron said offendedly herself, only she was serious.  
  
Trunks' smile now turned into a frown. "Marron, I wanted to help you get that job from the nature magazine."  
  
Marron's angered face now soften. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like that."  
  
"Dende Marron, you've got to learn to accept a compliment."  
  
Marron sat back down and kept her head looking at her toes.  
  
Trunks was still looking at Marron and now whose mood was abolished. "Hey, now you're the one acting all weird, I think you  
have something to tell me as well." Trunks said encouragely.  
  
Marron looke dup back at Trunks. She could feel herself trembling. "Trunks, in all honesty, I-I'm scared."  
  
"You're WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm scared, I've never done this before, you know, start my own life, independent."  
  
Trunks stared at Marron for another minute until he laughed out loud. Marron looked at Trunks' and felt foolish. "Now you're laughting at me."  
  
Trunks stopped laughing and looked serious at Marron. "Look at you, you're nervous. All this talk and right when we're   
about to finally get some action, you get the jitters. I'm sorry, I found it very comical. It isn't like we're trying to save the world.   
Just be a part of it." Trunks reassured.  
  
"True. But aren't you even a little worried?" Marron wasn't looking any better.  
  
"No."  
  
"How can you not be worried?"  
  
"Marron, as I said before, it isn't like we're trying to save the world. And think, anything I do from this point is better than what  
I was doing before. I'm going to be happy from now on. Am I right?" He said soothingly.  
  
Marron beamed. "You're right Trunks."  
  
"Hey, you helped as well remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'd do that for you anytime Trunks."  
  
"Which is why I'll do anything to help you. Now, do you know what you'll say?"  
  
"N-no, not really." Marron stuttered.  
  
"Here's what you'll do....." And so the two ate breadfast while Trunks coached Marron how to handle her phone call.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
A very worried gray haired Krillen stood in the middle of a burnt alley that was occupied with Goten, Trunks, and his baby   
girl Marron the night before. "A normal person coldn't have done this." He concluded looking at the scorch marks. "They were  
definitely here last night, hopefully they still are." Krillen flew off more determined than before.  
  
"Hey Marron, it's 9 o'clock, you ready to call?" Trunks asked taking out his cell phone.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Marron grabbed the cell phone and instead of feeling nervous or scared, she felt.....happy. Even though   
she hasn't really gotten the job, it felt good to her to at least try. She dialed the phone number on the card and heard it ring.   
"It's ringing." Marron told Trunks. He gave a thumbs up.  
  
After 4 rings a man on the other line picked up and muffled, "Hello?"  
  
"Um...hello sir, is Charles Grovery there?" Marron asked.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"T-this is Marron Chestnut speaking to you....I'm calling about distibuting some of my nature photos I took here in   
China to your magazine. Your friend Ray recommended me."  
  
"You actually called?!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Marron worriedly said.  
  
"Don't recognize my voice? It's the man from last night."  
  
Marrron turned pale, which worried Trunks. "What happened?" He whispered.  
  
Marron wasn't paying attention to Trunks. "R-ray?"  
  
"That's me!" He joyfully said.  
  
"I thought I was talking to Charles Grobvery?"  
  
"You are, only friends call me Ray. So can I use your photos? I'll pay you."  
  
Marron nearly choked. She looked at Trunks who smiled and gently held her hand across the table. "How much are you willing to pay?"  
  
"Well, it's a little more complicated than that you see, I recently fired my last photographer and desperately need a new one."  
  
"Uh-huh...."  
  
"Well....are you interesed? You 'll get a salary and travel all around the world to different places."  
  
Marron squeezed Trunks' hand. "You mean be our photographer? A-a permanent job? And travel?"  
  
"yes! Are you wiling to do it?"  
  
"Of course! When can I come in?' Marron was about to jump and cheer all around the dining hall.  
  
"Come to my office at 2 this after noon. The adress is on the business card. Don't forget to bring those photos." He said desperatley.  
  
"I will! And thank you!" Marron gratefully said.  
  
"See you later Miss Marron.'  
  
"Good-bye!" Marron hung up and hugged Trunks as hard a s she could, not like lit hurt him.  
  
"I did it! He wants to see me at 2!" Marro squealed. Trunks laughed, "i'm so proud of you Marron, you faced your insecurities."  
  
"I couldn't have done it with out you." Marron broke from the hug and was facing Trunks very closely. "Thank you..."  
  
Trunks put a finger up to Marron's lips."You're the one who did it, not me. Thank yourself." Trunks put his finger down and was  
so close to Marron she could hear him breathing. The next thing she knew she closed her eyes just as Trunks did and was leaning in to kiss.......  
  
"MARRON CHESTNUT!!!"  
  
Marron went unbelievably staright and stopped all action immediately. As for Trunks, he stopped what he was doing which   
aggravated him, and looked to where Marron's name was called. Once he saw who it was he went deathly pale .  
  
"It couldn't be...." Marron mumbled.  
  
"How did he track us?" Trunks was thinking as to how Krillen was able to find them.  
  
"What did you do to my baby girl?!" Krillen said through gritted teeth looking at Marron and back at Trunks.  
  
"When Goten and I fought..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"You guys raised your power levels..." Marron continued.  
  
"I found your ki." Krillen finished.  
  
Trunks mentally smacked himself. "What was I thinkig last night?"  
  
Marron was trying to breath calmly and figuring out what her father would do next.  
  
"Marron, we're going home. Come on." Krillen ordered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Marron and Trunks screached.  
  
"We're going home, that's where you belong."  
  
Krillen went up to Marron and grabbed her hand pulling her.  
  
"Marron...." Trunks said.  
  
Marron snapped out of her daze and shook her grip from her father. "NO!" She yelled.  
  
"What did you say?" Krillen said very surprised.  
  
"I said, I'm not going to go with you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to go home. I'm an adult now and its about time I make my own decisions."  
  
It was a very tense beat between the three, especially between Marron and Krillen. Krillen's expression toward Marron   
was angry. She still stood ferm and wasn't changing her mind, not this time.  
  
"Marron, why are you behaving this way?" He gently said, his features turned a little softer as well.  
  
"I'm 25!!! I'm an adult who's sick of being treated like a kid."  
  
"We haven't treated you like a kid since you were 8." A deep feminine voice said right begind Trunks and Marron, who   
got goose bumps when they knew who it was.  
  
"Mom.....you put alarms on the house."  
  
"Alarms?" Trunks looked at Marron.  
  
"It was so no one would get into the house while you were there. It's not my fault they made it so no one could get out either."  
  
"You made me take home schooling, even for college, I didn't even get a job."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Yes I did. You said that putting me into a dorm and pay for an actual tuition would be too much."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But I could have gotten a Job!"  
  
"How would you get there?"  
  
"I did eventually have a car."  
  
"But at the time you didn't. You had no choice."  
  
"She always has a choice." Trunks said throught gritted teeth. He was fighting very hard not to talk back or fight.   
He remembererred Marron telling him how protective her parents were, but this is abuse.  
  
"This doesn't involve you" 18 snapped at Trunks.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that mom!"  
  
18 went wide-eyed in shock. "You've been held hostage for too long."  
  
"I was never captured! I've probably had my first taste of freedom."  
  
"Marron, don't talk to you mother like that." Krillen interupted.  
  
"Dad, I don't want to go home."  
  
Krillen looked at ther daughter speechless.  
  
"Yes you do." 18 said.  
  
"No, I don't. Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. You have to let me go."  
  
"You have no clue what's out there."  
  
"How will I ever know with you always protecting me.?"  
  
18 grew silent.  
  
"Mom, I'll always love you, but I'm not you, I'm more aware than you think."  
  
18's harsh face began to soften just like Krillen's.  
  
"Marron....." 18 looked at Marron as not her child, but a woman. "You're all grown up." Her eyes began to water up.  
  
"Mom, you don't need to cry. I'll always come and visit." Marron suggested.  
  
"You're not going yet are you?" 18 grew pale.  
  
"Well, I got a job around this town for photography."  
  
"Since when did you learn how to take picutres?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just like taking pictures that make me remember something."  
  
"Honey, at least let us help you get started....Like what normal parents do." 18 smiled.  
  
Marron smiled back. She finally had them understand her. Krillen, 18 and Marron all grouped together and had  
a family hug. For once Marron felt this was right.  
  
As for Trunks, he smiled at the scene that unfolded and felt......jealous. Yes, he always wanted to have a family that  
hugged each other. Speaking of which, "Hey Krillen? Did my dad or any other relative come with you?"  
  
The Chestnuts broke off their family hug. "Not that I know of, we went on our own. I wouldn't be surprised if they're around here somewhere....."  
  
'He hasn't been able to get our exact location I guess.' Trunks pondered for a minute thinking on what he should do.   
Or rather, how to approach his father. 'Give up Bra as a sacrafice.' Trunks laughed a little. "He's still searching. How did you find us here then?"  
  
"Unlike Vegeta, we called every hotel and luckily found one that had your name, you really slipped up this time."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"That's okay, I think it worked out for the best." Marron brightly said.   
  
The four of them stood there and smiled. And they all did not realize that Bra and Goten were near the dining room hall listening  
and smiling themselves as well.   
  
  
A/N: That's it for now, sorry folks. Yes, I know, I really suck. I'm really sorry about releasing this chapter so late. I just had no time for this.  
You all get......sweaters and beanies!!!! It's really cold right now, and windy! As for the next chapter, If I don't have it out before the end of January  
(say, January 31, 2003), NAG ME!!! NAG ME LIKE YOU'VE NEVER NAGGED BEFORE!!! Seriously, I have time now, I have the ability to   
update sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
  
2nd A/N: If the text of this thing is all funky, I'M SO SORRY!!! My not-so-new-anymore computer still doesn't have the program I like. I hope you liked it! 


	20. Motherly Love

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, here's the story, a week ago, my computer crashed and has decided to not work. Isn't that splendid?! Anyway, that's why you're getting this chapter a day later than I said, cause I have to go to a house that has the internet. And since I'm typing this at a computer with no internet, I can't thank anyone at the moment cause I'm bad at names and there's too many of you. But do not worry my wonderful readers! Nothing will stop me from finishing this fic!!!! Enjoy!!! And I shall thank everyone, next time!!!  
  
Ch. 20 (already 20 chapters?!) -  
  
Now that Marron is settled with her parents, what about Trunks? Everybody knows how his parents are, too stubborn and too short tempered for their own good. For Bulma, for once she's letting Vegeta do the search and find. He was now in the little alley way looking at the scorch marks.  
  
"I'm on to him.." Vegeta flew off.  
  
Okay, now back to Goten and Bra. The moment Marron left for breakfast was the moment she got up and forced Goten up to spy on them. Granted, Goten had no desire to watch Trunks, but Marron, what can I say? Girlfriends go hard. He wasn't doing it for Trunks, but for Marron, and Trunks' sister, cause she's so cute like that. Wait, did he just think that? "I think I'm getting a little over my head." He said out loud.  
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
"mmmm..nothing. Hey, let's eat something since we're down here and all the action is over!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Oh all right, even I'm hungry now."  
  
"Yay!" Goten jumped right up and sat straight down to a table to save it and went straight back up to the breakfast buffet. Bra just rolled her eyes and giggled as she was walking toward the table.  
  
As Trunks was standing there watching the little family scene, he couldn't help but notice Bra walking toward the Garbage Disposal at a table and sitting down across from him eating as well. Trunks didn't get angry until he saw the way Goten was looking at Bra, the same way he used to look at Marron. Now, remember that little fight scene Gorten and Trunks had? Well, the same anger and energy was rising as Trunks watched Goten and Bra eating, smiling, laughing...together. He had to squeeze his hands together to prevent from doing something...out of the ordinary I should say. "Goten is my best friend, it's just my little sister, we're in public, he wouldn't do something stupid in public.." Trunks kept mumbling.  
  
"Hey Trunks, are you trying to get your father to come?" Krillen asked.  
  
Trunks completely snapped out of his trance and looked at the Chestnuts, who were staring blankly back. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your ki level got pretty high.."  
  
"I knew I was close." A superior voice said behind Trunks.  
  
And there it went, the anger and energy, all that power he had, the confidence, the security, all went out in a puff of smoke. Fear was in his lungs now, how could all his energy go so quickly? "H-hello Father." Trunks turned around. This is going to be a long day.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks choked out.  
  
"How can you converse with those people? Especially her." Vegeta quickly glanced at Marron. "Of all the people in the world, why would you kidnap her?"  
  
Marron immediately frowned. She even felt a little intimidated in front of him. "Watch what you say Vegeta." 18 narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta, no need for you to take your anger out on us." Krillen added.  
  
"We were just as pissed as you when YOUR son took OUR daughter." 18 finished.  
  
"I didn't kidnap her that long, the kidnapping thing soon faded. She actually began the decisions. Hehe.." Trunks tried lighten up the situation, but obviously it didn't work.  
  
"Don't think that's supposed to make feel better." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Well, at least he's making an effort." Marron said with a surprisingly stern voice. And posture I might add, which made 18 smile inside.  
  
Vegeta had a different opinion, however, "I would watch what you say girl, especially who you talk to." Vegeta gave Marron a quick glance again, as if that was all the time he had for her.  
  
"Father, remember that we are in public, everyone can hear and see what you do."  
  
All of Vegeta's attention went straight to his son now. "What are you implying boy?"  
  
Where did his determination go? It was just here when Vegeta was talking to Marron..."Uhhh.." Trunks couldn't look away, it would show he was weak, it certainly wasn't obvious when he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Dad?" Bra was now running toward them, with Goten next to her, which was signing his death contract, according to Vegeta.  
  
"Bra! Get away form that vermin, I don't want you to get an infection!" Vegeta's power suddenly took an uprising.  
  
Goten immediately froze, it sunk in finally to notice what Vegeta was thinking in his over-protective father mind. "He's right Bra! Stay away from me as far as possible!" Goten ran the other way, and found himself behind Marron like shield. "Marron hide me.." He whispered fearfully.  
  
Bra slowed down and looked at the hiding Goten, er, Marron. "What is his problem? He seemed all happy a minute ago." Bra just shrugged and faced the ticking time bomb. "Hi Daddy! Are we going home now that you found us?" Bra said cheerfully.  
  
'Thank Dende..' Trunks mumbled. He knew Bra's stragety only too well. Whatever his little angel says, goes. If anyone can calm his father down, it's his sister.  
  
"We're waiting on your mother. She's going to ask all of you quite a few questions.And give some lectures." He said the last part under his voice.  
  
"Uh.father? How is mom's mood?"  
  
"She's been very quiet lately. Probably saving her yelling for this moment."  
  
Trunks gulped.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks! Whatever happens, I'll be right there with you!" Marron said. She gave Trunks a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks Marron. That means a lot to me." Trunks felt a little relief. It can't be too bad.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He's never seen his son look like that towards a woman before. More importantly, what was his son planning? He knew he had some bitter anger since he left, but did he put it to use? He must have, the way he looks now is proof. "What do you plan to do boy?"  
  
"Y-you'll see. I'm waiting for mom."  
  
"Just remember not to do anything foolish."  
  
"I know." Trunks took a deep breath. Trunks felt his mother's ki coming closer. 'Only a few more minutes.'  
  
'He's changed.' Vegeta thought. He hated it. He hated how some weak earthling can completely change a strong saiyjin in no time. He had hoped his son would do better. 'Damn woman.'  
  
As for the last few minutes before Bulma made her appearance, they felt like years to everyone in the room. It was the most awkard silence no human or non-human would want to endure. The worse part of it all, no one could do anything about it.  
  
Trunks stood at one part of the room, looking at Marron every 10 seconds, which aggravated Krillen more than 18. It didn't help that Marron would look as well.  
  
"She's not going anywhere Trunks! So stop looking at her." Krillen calmly said.  
  
Marron and Trunks both blushed as everyone looked at them and looked away from each other. "S-sorry."  
  
And boom. More silence. Time is slow when no one is having fun. Bra stood next to her father while Goten was still behind Marron for protection. So that left those two out of conversation.  
  
Vegeta, Krillen, and 18 all stood in the room not wanting to talk, just waiting for Bulma. Just another minute, another year.  
  
One minute later...  
  
Trunks took one last deep breath before facing his mother.  
  
Everyone turned to see the glass door where they saw Bulma's body outside pulling the door to go in. She already looked mad, her hair wasn't in place very well, she wore no make up, even her clothes looked like she just got out of bed or something.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"Mom, we need to talk." Trunks said with all the little courage he had at the moment.  
  
"Obviously." Bulma folded her arms.  
  
"D-do you...do you want to sit down?"  
  
"All right." Trunks followed his mother as everyone went to a big booth where they could talk.  
  
When everyone was seated, Bulma immediately dominated the conversation. "Do you realize what you did?" She said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Yes." Trunks said, he was beginning to build up anger, he knew his mom was planning to lecture him. Not this time.  
  
"If it was just you Trunks, I wouldn't be so furious right now." Bulma said, slowly but surely, after each statement, her voice was getting louder. "However, you took Marron, little Marron, Krillen's Marron, their own pride and joy for your own selfish reasons."  
  
This made Trunks feel guilty. His mother knows right where it hurts.  
  
"But Bulma, he really did the right thing, I had no life before my trip with him." Marron encouraged. She looked at Trunks indicating to keep going.  
  
Bulma lifted her head up to look at Marron, then at Trunks, then at Marron.. "That is so cute! I knew you two were eventually going to get together!"  
  
"Wait a minute Bulma..." Krillen said.  
  
"We're not together mom, she's telling me to tell you about what I want to do with my life from now on." Trunks said in his business voice.  
  
"Go on." Bulma said in her business voice, which shocked everyone because, Bulma wasn't screaming yet, and how she changed moods so quickly.  
  
Trunks was planning to give Bulma the blows one at time, giving her a chance to recuperate after each one, but he blurted it all out like a flood. "I want to quit being president of CC and be head of the invention department while moving out into my own place and only spar with Goten for training..." Trunks wanted to slap himself.  
  
Bulma slammed her fist on the table, but her emotionless expression the same. Everyone jumped. Silence gathered once again.  
  
"Why?" Bulma said a few seconds later.  
  
"B-because I'm not happy. I felt like my life was one big chore. Everything I did felt meaningless." Trunks looked at his mother.  
  
Bulma was silent. She looked over at Vegeta for help but just looked at her indicating that this was her battle, not his. Truth be told, Bulma forced Vegeta to force Trunks to train, so he would be prepared for anything. "Is that how you really feel?" Bulma asked shakily. It sounded all too sad for her.  
  
"Yes. Bra's almost at the age where she could take over, and she enjoys doing business." Trunks suggested.  
  
"Trunks, this is really hard."  
  
"I know. But we can do this slowly if you like. Just let me feel I'm human."  
  
Bulma was about to cry, she's never had a conversation with her son like this before. For some strange reason though, It felt good. "Trunks, you know I always want you to be happy, if you see yourself being happy doing other things, then I say go for it. Just one step at a time." Bulma swallowed her pride.  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
Except for Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go home now." Krillen said.  
  
"I can't!" Marron screeched.  
  
"Oh right, that interview job thingy." 18 said.  
  
"Okay, we'll wait."  
  
"I'll stay as well." Trunks said.  
  
"I'm leaving." Vegeta walked off.  
  
"I think I'll go home too." Bulma said, smiling, feeling good because she finally made her son smile, which was what she wanted to always do, but she always thought she was doing that when she building him up for a successful life. 'Money can't buy love.' She'll tell Trunks that when he gets home, they have a lot more to talk about. "Are you coming with me Bra?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go, bye Marron, bye Krillen, bye 18, bye Goten.."  
  
"I'll go with you guys, I don't feel like flying home." Goten said tiredly.  
  
Bra smiled. "I'll see you at home Trunks."  
  
"Bye sis."  
  
And all the designated people left.  
  
Now it was just Trunks and Marron, with her parents.  
  
"So how are we going to do this Marron?" Trunks asked charmingly.  
  
A/N: That's all I have time for everyone, real sorry. But look on the bright side, only one more chapter left!! Yay!! I should have it out by the end of February. Please Review! 


	21. Conclusions, Conclusions

A/N: Look at this everybody! I'm posting this chapter earlier than I said! *gasp* I don't know what happened, I just started writing one day and I couldn't stop! My inspiration came back yay! But as you know, this is the last chapter to EP. Yes, I'm finally finishing this story. After almost a whole year, I'm finally ending this thing. I'll do all my thank you's and my 2nd A/N at the bottom when you've finished reading. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 21 - LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
"So how are we going to do this Marron?" Trunks said charmingly...  
  
...according to Marron. "W-what do you mean?" She immediately blushed.  
  
"About your interview." He said.  
  
"Ohh, right. That's easy, I'll just present my photos and ask about my pay and benefits and make sure everything is up to standards."  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know what you're doing."  
  
"I have dreamed of this moment for years, my job interview." Marron dreamily said.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, we just felt it wasn't necessary." Krillen said.  
  
"That's okay dad, everybody has to start somewhere."  
  
At the job interview........  
  
Marron had her parents and Trunks wait outside while she went in a three story tower building. It was 1:55pm. She held on to her photos in a vanilla folder half nervous, half excited. Sitting down on what was suppose to be a comfortable couch, the secretary at the desk told Marron Ray would see her now. She went into the room and was ready for her interview.  
  
"Marron! I'm glad you came, you got the photos?" Ray said, a little too eagerly.  
  
"Yes." Marron sat down in a chair in front of Ray's desk and presented her photos to him.  
  
Ray was flipping through them quickly. "Excellent, excellent. You are a natural. Now, I mentioned something of a permanent job here, yes?"  
  
"You did mention something of the sort." Marron said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you $100 for each photo you bring me." Ray said.  
  
"And?" Marron said, that couldn't be it, could it?  
  
"And what? $100 per photo, take it or leave it."  
  
"Don't I get any benefits, any plans, any salaries? You are talking about a permanent job here, I need to feel settled Mr. Grovery." Marron argued. She wished Trunks and her parents were here to see this.  
  
"OH! Haha, forgive me, I gave you the temporary pay offer. That's for people who aren't in town for long. Yes, your pay will be this, you start off at $2,000 a week. You will have a dental and medical plan. If our magazine goes up, then so does your pay. If it goes down, so does your pay. That's how this magazine works. We're looking for dedicated people. Is that enough for you?" Ray held out a hand.  
  
Marron was quiet for a minute, but smiled and shook Ray's hand afterward, "It's a deal."  
  
Marron excitedly walked out the building where Trunks and her parents were and told them everything. "That's my girl!" Krillen said. "I told you women are the ones who have power." 18 exclaimed.  
  
"I knew you could do it." Trunks said from a distance, as Marron was swamped by her hugging parents.  
  
Marron was freed from her parents and went up to Trunks. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Now, what about us?" Trunks said charmingly....  
  
...according to Marron, again. "What do you mean?" Marron blushed.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." 18 folded her arms. Although, she didn't mind her daughter with this very rich and young bachelor. Krillen stood there a little oblivious, as he did not care to make the connection right away.  
  
"Well...um.." Trunks felt it was pretty obvious. He looked around and noticed Marron's parents right there. "Could we talk in private?"  
  
"Okay." Marron nodded to her parents and followed Trunks to a more secluded place.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Marron could feel her heart beat going really fast. The interview was nothing compared to how nervous she was feeling right now.  
  
"Would it be okay if I.." Trunks hesitated.  
  
"If you what?" Marron grew confused.  
  
Trunks swallowed. "If I Lo--"  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!!!" Krillen shouted, pointing at Trunks. 18 rolled her eyes and dragged her husband away.  
  
"How embarrassing.." Marron covered her red face.  
  
"Don't hide yourself.." Trunks grabbed Marron's hands. "As I was saying, would it be okay, with you I mean, if I loved you?" There. He said the words.  
  
"Trunks.." Marron grew more red, she still had her hands in Trunks'. "I can't."  
  
"What? Why?" Trunks was already feeling the rip in his heart.  
  
"There's too much there." She said looking down.  
  
"If this is about Goten, forget him, I know you don't love him."  
  
"It's not about Goten."  
  
"Then what is it?" Trunks was worried, what could it be?  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Is it about the job? Staying here? It would be no problem for me to get from Japan to China. Believe me."  
  
"No, that's not it." Marron was now getting worried. She looked at Trunks with a look saying, 'Isn't it obvious?'  
  
Trunks shook his head. He didn't know. "What is it? Please tell me."  
  
Marron gave a sympathetic look.  
  
"Y-you don't love me? It's not okay because you don't love me?" R- rrrrrrrip.  
  
"No, it's okay. You can love me..and I love you too, but I can't."  
  
Trunks wasn't sure if he should be happy or really sad. "Why not?!"  
  
"Remember when we kissed? You said I didn't know who *you* are? I said it was just a moment and I only knew your characteristics? That confusing thing?" (I admit it, I really didn't really know what I was thinking at the time).  
  
"Yeah?" He vaguely remembered. He only really remembered the kiss.  
  
"Well, I still don't know you, I just don't understand. I can't love someone I don't know."  
  
"Marron." Trunks remembered now. He cooped her face into his hands. "You know why I did that?"  
  
"N-no." She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Truth be told, I didn't even really figure it out, not until that night when you told me you would stay with me until I did."  
  
"Figure out what?" Marron took Trunks' hands away from her face.  
  
"How could you know me when I didn't know myself? I thought, how could you be with someone who wasn't sure of who they were? I didn't want to mislead you. Sure, I was one person today, but I was someone else completely before. I could change completely again in the future. I was doing that to avoid disappointment."  
  
Marron looked away from Trunks.  
  
"Marron, I have always loved you, never doubt that. If you can't love me, fine. All I want from you is to know I love you." Trunks took a deep breath. He looked away as well.  
  
"S-so you were protecting me?" Marron turned her head.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you could say that." Trunks smiled.  
  
"I'm not gonna stay in China forever Trunks, Ray said I'm going to travel all over." Marron stepped closer.  
  
"Then I'll be forced to go with you." Trunks wrapped his arms around Marron.  
  
"Trunks?" Marron said quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Marron smiled at Trunks, her protector, the one who saved her, freed her, his rescuer, his hostage, the one he loves in return. She went on her tip toes to be at face level with her dear friend. "I love you too." And with that, their lips pressed together to form a beautiful kiss.  
"I can't believe how much she's changed." Krillen said, watching them kiss. When he thought about it, Trunks is much better than Goten.  
  
"Yeah, it's not a bad change either. You can tell they're meant for each other, they went through their issues together." His wife said.  
  
"You think it's meant to be?"  
  
"I don't know. If it is, then we'll see. It's best not to worry about it."  
  
"Hmm, it's like an earthly possession."  
  
"A what?" 18 sweat-dropped.  
  
"An earthly possession. Something that happens naturally, and you keep it natural, you know?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be happy, no matter what happens."  
  
"I know." And Marron's parents smiled together looking at their daughter.  
Epilogue - Short version, and no, there will not be a longer version.  
  
Bra got older, had boyfriends that wouldn't work, became president of CC once she was old enough, and grew more beautiful....  
  
....Goten thought. He finally realized that he loved Bra ten years later. Not as a sister, but the other kind of love. Granted, the age difference was there, Vegeta would constantly say, but he didn't care, he knew Bra was the one.  
  
Krillen and 18 were happy Marron got that job. Her pay and benefits were excellent. They never saw her daughter so happy. It was clear she liked her life, she never stops smiling. It was hard for them to let her go at first, but she would call every week and let them visit often, until they were used to the idea that she was gone. They became proud parents.  
  
Trunks quit his job and became the inventor he wanted to be. He saw Marron a lot. He saw Marron so much they moved in together. While he was in a lab inventing, Marron was out taking photos. Trunks never felt this happy...  
  
...nor has Marron. She now loves her life. She goes out all the time, she was in love, and no alarms to prevent her from doing something. The Magazine started to become a hit, or as high any nature magazine would be. She couldn't have been more happy for Goten and Bra. Marron eventually did marry Trunks and as they say, everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank the following people who reviewed the last couple of chapters, Since it's cookie season again, along with big THANK YOU's you get..Girl Scout cookies! Yay! Big THANK YOU's to:  
  
Kuririn's Onna (aren't you happy? I gave you this chapter early!), hippiechick (aww, I always mean to keep my promises), Burned Vamp (You're alive? I thought you were dead! JK, I'm glad you're still around!), LL (What about your fic? I think you know what I'm talking about...), Winged Angel (Oh, it had to have been your review for ch. 19 that forced me to get the rest of this out on time. LOL!! I can't believe reviewers like you actually exist, thank you!), Bishounen Chaser (evil side eh? Intriguing.), Lily (You're alive too? I thought you ran away and we couldn't find you. JK, I knew you'd come back!), Punky gal (I knew it was a funky story..), Lady Tsukya (nagging makes the world go round!), Bloodlust Night (good name!), and Angie, or Kuri-chan (It's so good to here from you! I thought you disappeared like Burned and Lily!)  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. I'm not going to write a sequel, the main reason for the short epilogue. THANK YOU for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting that many people to review this as it was indeed my first fic ever! I enjoyed writing it! Not only that, I didn't get flamed really, it was so cool! Okay, now to make this ending seem brighter, I am in the process of writing another fic, a looooooooong fic. I'm planning to make it MT/M. There will be more action and thicker plot. Not as fluffy as this was. I began writing it when I did the fight scene with Trunks and Goten and I thought, this was fun to write! But I won't post any chapters of it until I'm done writing it, that way, you won't get 7 chapters in two weeks and then won't see another one for four months. I plan to post a chapter everyday. So, look for it in the summer as I now must concentrate on school. Yes, work first, play later. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT TO READ!!!! 


End file.
